The True Purpose
by Hiei08
Summary: A destiny revealed, a path fulfilled. Will contain Anal, Angst, Beast, Death, H/C, Inc, M/M, MPreg, OC, Oral, WAFF, Yaoi. Mature readers Only, please. Disclaimer: I don’t own any characters or the original story of InuYasha.
1. Scene 1

**Okay. Here is an Inuyasha story for you. It'll be a long one. Please review if you like it. Flames will be fed to the ogre under my bed. **

**As always, if you're familiar with my other works, you know I do my thing script-style. If you don't like this format, just don't read it.**

This story involves a romantic, incestual relationship. Those who aren't new to Fanfictions know that these types of stories do exist. It will contain yaoi, multiple character deaths, mention of mental & sexual abuse, rape, and violence. Now, I think I have placed plenty enough warnings on this.

As always, I don't condone such things as incest, rape, murder, animal abuse, or whatever else you may find in this fantasy, in real life.

Scene 1 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Kaede's Village

Inuyasha makes his way through the village quietly, but fully alert. Patrolling as he usually does when they are at home to rest. But he is a little more alert this night as he feels that he's being watched. Strangely, though, he feels no threat in the presence, nor can he get an accurate fix on it. He's been unable to concentrate much the last few days. From the top of a distant tree, the all white demon silently watches Inuyasha. Sesshomaru leans back against the tree trunk and continues to watch. When his hanyou brother finally leaps up into his own sacred tree, Sesshomaru tilts his face up slightly to test the calm breeze that ruffles his snowy bangs. For a moment, his lips curl up in a silent snarl that bares his fangs. Then, as silently as he'd come he slips away. Sesshomaru returns back to the cave where he'd left Jaken and his two-headed dragon to watch his human ward, Rin. Jaken watches the human girl hurry over to hug his Lord's leg.

Rin- Lord Sesshomaru!  
Sesshomaru- What are you still doing up, Rin?  
Rin- I just couldn't sleep tonight.

Sesshomaru gives the slightest hint of a shrug, then moves to settle on the log beside Jaken. The toad hands him one of the fish he'd been cooking. Sesshomaru raises a hand to refuse it.

Sesshomaru- Bored, were you?  
Jaken- What?  
Sesshomaru- You always eat when you're bored, Jaken.

Rin comes over to sit down on the ground beside Sesshomaru.

Rin- He eats when he's worried, too.  
Sesshomaru- Worried? Why are you worried, Jaken?  
Jaken- A while ago I sensed a stronger demon nearby... It lingered for a moment, then headed toward the human village... I was worried that it was Naraku...

Sesshomaru looks at Jaken.

Sesshomaru- Human village?  
Rin- Yes. The one where Inu...

With a gust of wind the white inu demon is gone. Jaken sighs and looks into the waving flames as the campfire rights itself.

Jaken- (Mumbled) Every spring.

Rin looks at Jaken.

Rin- Spring?

Rin thinks back over the past three years that she's been with Sesshomaru.

Rin- Oh, yes... It does seem that we come to this area every year at this time.

She looks at Jaken again.

Rin- Do you know why, Jaken?  
Jaken- It's nothing that a human like you would understand.  
Rin- Perhaps if you would explain...  
Jaken- I can't, silly girl! It is a sensitive issue that concerbs that wretched half demon.  
Rin- You mean Inuyasha?  
Jaken- Yes... Worthless whelp! I wish that Lord Sesshomaru would just kill him and be done with this nonsense!!

Rin looks back into the fire again and hugs her knees.

Rin- But then Lord Sesshomaru would truly be alone.  
Jaken- (Mumbled) Better than this nonsense he goes through every spring waiting for that mutt to...

A pebble flies out of the trees to hit the toad on the head, efficiently knocking him out. Rin smiles and looks up as Sesshomaru comes out of the shadows to reclaim his previous place.

Sesshomaru- Are you not sleepy, yet, Rin?  
Rin- No, Sir... I'm too busy thinking... Why do we come here every spring?  
Sesshomaru- That is none of your concern, Rin.  
Rin- I know. Because I'm just a mangy human.

Sesshomaru looks down at the young human girl.

Sesshomaru- You don't have mange, Rin. You listen to Jaken too much.  
Rin- He tells me that you hate humans. He says that they.. we are filthy.

Rin lowers her eyes again.

Rin- I try to stay as clean as I can, Lord Sesshomaru.  
Sesshomaru- So that is why we have had to pause at every pool of water we pass lately?

Sesshomaru glares down at the still-unconscious toad lackey.

Rin- I don't want to be filthy to you...  
Sesshomaru- Rin, you are the cleanest human I know... It is not all humans that I hate... In truth, I avoid most of the species because their smell of fear and distrust sickens me... You.. have never carried such a scent.  
Rin- Does Inuyasha? Does he smell bad like that?

Momentarily, Sesshomaru raises his face again to scent the breeze. He can still faintly detect the scent from Inuyasha that has brought him to this spot.

Sesshomaru- As I said, Rin, such matters do not concern you.

Rin sighs and is quiet for a while.

Rin- Spring is the season of love.

The statement makes the Inu Lord look at Rin again, carefully keeping his expression guarded.

Rin- My real parents were married in the spring... There were always a lot of marriages in the spring in my home village.

Rin grows quiet again. Sesshomaru hears Jaken moan as he comes around. The toad sits up to rub his head, but says nothing. Then Rin breaks the silence again.

Rin- Lord Sesshomaru?  
Sesshomaru- What is it now, Rin?  
Rin- How many of you are there?  
Sesshomaru- Rin, you are tired and you are now rambling.  
Rin- How many of you are there?

Sesshomaru looks at her again, carefully maintaining his patience.

Sesshomaru- I am the only one of me there is.  
Rin- I mean your kind of.. you know... demon?

Now Sesshomaru sighs a bit openly.

Sesshomaru- Once more, I will tell you. You are tired, Rin. Please sleep now...  
Jaken- Lord Sesshomaru is the last full inuyoukai, you dumb...

Sesshomaru takes out his agitation on the irritating toad demon, leaving him once more unconscious. Rin looks up at her Lord sadly.

Rin- So... you are all alone.

The white demon doesn't respond. Rin lowers her eyes to the fire again.

Rin- I know how you feel, then.. I was all alone, too, until you saved me...

She half glances up at him smiling.

Rin- But you don't have to be alone... You're not really the last inu demon. You have a brother...  
Sesshomaru- Rin,...  
Rin- I'm not tired, sir... I'm just saying that you shouldn't be so alone as long as Inuyasha is alive... If you're here to try to kill him again.. and you succeed... Then you will truly be alone... When you do finally die, there will be none of your kind left...  
Sesshomaru- Enough, Rin.  
Rin- Then, who will rule your land?

Sesshomaru looks down at her again.

Sesshomaru- Sleep now, Rin. You have said enough.

Rin yawns.

Rin- Yes, sir... Now I am tired from all that thinking.

Rin stands, hugs Sesshomaru's neck, then goes into the cave to leave him to do the thinking now.

-------------------------------------------------------------

I update as often as I can, so stay tuned. I already have this all written out on paper as I usually do all my stuff. So it's just getting it transfered onto here. The journey is just beginning, so hold on... 


	2. Scene 2

**I don't curse in real life, so I don't care to write the full words, either. I do realize that the characters do so in certain situations, though. To compensate for this, I will put the first letter and let your imagination fill in the blanks. **

**Scene 2 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ The Next Morning **

Rin finally comes out of the cave, rubbing her eyes. Sesshomaru looks toward her from where he's leaning against a tree.

Jaken- It's about time you wake up!

Sesshomaru goes over to them.

Rin- All you had to do was wake me...  
Sesshomaru- Jaken.

The white demon's voice cuts off any further bickering between the two.

Jaken- Yes, M'Lord?  
Sesshomaru- Take Ah-Uhn and Rin back to my castle.

Rin looks up at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru- And stay there... We will come as soon as our... business is done.  
Jaken- Sir?  
Rin- We?

Sesshomaru looks down at the toad.

Sesshomaru- It is time, Jaken... Father's orders will be carried out now that he is ready.

Understanding the meaning of his master's words, Jaken bows and goes over to get the reins of the two-headed dragon.

Rin- Time?

Rin gets a sudden chill as a thought presses its way into her groggy brain. She looks up wide-eyed at the tall white demon.

Rin- Oh no! -- Please, Lord Sesshomaru, don't kill him...!  
Sesshomaru- Rin,...

He reaches down and gathers her up into his arm.

Rin- I don't want you to be truly alone...  
Sesshomaru- I have you and Jaken.  
Rin- Yes, I will always be with you... But we.. we can't give you what you really need.

Sesshomaru takes Rin over to sit her on Ah-Uhn. One of the dragon's heads turns to make sure she's on well. The other head grunts its usual greeting.

Sesshomaru- I know what I need, Rin... And you mustn't worry... I don't have time to explain everything right now...  
Rin- You plan to kill him.

The Western Lord looks Rin in the eyes. After a moment he lays his hand on her shoulder.

Sesshomaru- Do not worry yourself so. You will find out soon enough.

Sesshomaru reaches down to snatch Jaken up. He plops him down rather roughly on  
Ah-Uhn in front of Rin.

Sesshomaru- Go now. We will be back at the castle in a couple weeks. You will have it prepared for us, Jaken.  
Jaken- Hai, M'Lord! Let's go, Ah-Uhn...

Rin waves sadly as the dragon takes off.

Rin- Be safe! I'll miss you, Lord Sesshomaru!!

The dog demon watches Ah-Uhn disappear before turning in the direction of the village.

Sesshomaru- Silly child.

A scent blurs past Sesshomaru's nose. The demon scowls and takes off to follow it. He pauses when the tornado he was chasing dissolves just outside of the village. Sesshomaru recognizes Kouga, who is now scenting the breeze.

Sesshomaru- Wolf.

Kouga turns to look at him. It takes him a moment to gather himself and remember who this tall, powerful white demon is.

Kouga- Ahh, Lord Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru watches the wolf prince sniff toward him a bit hopefully, then he scowls and shakes his head.

Kouga- Well, it's definately not you.

Kouga lifts a hand to rub at his chin thoughtfully as he looks back toward the village.

Kouga- Then it's either coming from this village.. or from beyond...  
Sesshomaru- It?  
Kouga- Don't tell me that you don't...

Kouga pauses, then looks back toward the more powerful demon.

Sesshomaru- What you smell.. Is none of your concern... Go back to your pack or die by my claws.  
Kouga- Hmmm.. Oh d---, don't tell me that it's Inuyasha...  
Sesshomaru- I will not repeat myself, Wolf.  
Kouga- Does the mutt know that he's...?  
Sesshomaru- This does not concern you.  
Kouga- Indeed... Not since it's him... But why are you here?

Kouga turns and moves up to Sesshomaru bravely. Sesshomaru's hackles raise and he lifts his clawed hand in a subtle warning.

Kouga- It does concern me if your actions will bring harm to the girl Kagome.  
Sesshomaru- I will have nothing to do with her... As long as she and the others stay out of my way... This includes you.

Kouga raises one of his hands to wave off the obvious threat.

Kouga- Just the same, I'm going to go protect my woman. You can do whatever the h--- you want with that Mutt brother of yours.

Kouga turns and hurries into the village. The wolf Prince's scent clearly tells Sesshomaru that Kouga has no desire of lust toward Inuyasha. He turns away to begin a patrol of the perimeter around the village. 


	3. Scene 3

**I will use a mixture of American and Japanese terms throughout the story. Hope this doesn't confuse ****anyone. **

**Scene 3 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Kaede's Village **

Kouga finds Kagome in the old Miko's hut trying to feed a reluctant hanyou.

Kagome- Come on, Inuyasha. You haven't eatten for three days!  
Inuyasha- I told ya! I'm not hungry!  
Kouga- Hello, all.

Inuyasha glances toward Kouga, then turns away with a huff.

Inuyasha- And there's probably why... His stench is what's making me sick.  
Kouga- I could say the same about yours, too, Mutt.

Kagome smiles up at their visitor.

Kagome- Kouga, would you like some stew?  
Miroku- Kind of early for you to be around, isn't it?

Kouga comes over to sit down beside Inuyasha. He watches the hanyou's reaction as he leans to sniff toward him. Inuyasha scoots a couple spaces away from him.

Kouga- I caught a certain... scent on the breeze... It led me straight to.. here.

Inuyasha swallows, but tries to hide his nervousness. Sango looks up at them suddenly.

Sango- Oh dear.. Springtime!

Kouga and Inuyasha both look at the slayer. Kagome glances between them all puzzled.

Kagome- What's going on...?

Inuyasha stands quickly.

Inuyasha- Nothing, Kagome!

Kouga rolls his eyes.

Kouga- Yeah, that's real subtle, Dogboy.  
Kagome- Spring? -- Eep!!

Kagome looks at the date on her watch. She stands quickly.

Kagome- I'll have to find out later. I have an important Holiday to be home for... I'll be back in a couple days.

Sango looks up at her.

Sango- Kagome, why don't you take a couple weeks? You do deserve the vacation.

Kagome looks hesitantly at Inuyasha.

Kagome- D-do you mind, Inuyasha?

Inuyasha folds his ears down, then sighs.

Inuyasha- No, I don't mind, Kagome... I'm not going anywhere out of this village for a couple weeks anyway.  
Kouga- (Mumbled) That's what you think.

Inuyasha kicks the wolf over with one of his bare feet. Kagome moves to grab her empty bookbag. She looks toward Inuyasha again.

Kagome- You'll be okay? -- I know you get sick like this every spring... It might be an alergy of some kind.  
Kouga- An alergy? Yeah, rii-

Inuyasha's foot lays Kouga out again.

Inuyasha- Yeah. Probably something like Wolf pelt or something! I'll be fine, Kagome. Just go home!  
Kagome- Okay. I'll see you in two weeks.

His outburst seems to settle her conflict and she leaves quickly. Inuyasha looks toward Kouga who finds himself leaning toward Inuyasha's scent.

Inuyasha- Do you mind?!  
Kouga- Relax, Mutt. I can sniff, but I value my life.  
Inuyasha- What does that mean?  
Kouga- You seem to have attracted a more powerful.. suitor.  
Inuyasha- Shut up! Why don't you go make sure Kagome gets to the well okay?  
Miroku- Suitor?

Kouga looks toward Miroku, but Sango leans to whisper in his ear.

Miroku- Ahh... THAT kind of Springtime...

Inuyasha blushes when Miroku looks toward him again with a knowing grin. Inuyasha starts to leave.

Miroku- So who would this suitor happen to be?  
Kouga- I ran into him outside of the village.

Inuyasha looks down at Kouga.

Inuyasha- Him? Outside...?-- Him?!  
Kouga- He was when I came through. He saw me as no threat, I guess  
Inuyasha- Well, you aren't! I'm not interested! You got that?!  
Kouga- Sure.

Inuyasha huffs and leaves. Miroku looks at Kouga again.

Miroku- Did you say... he?

Kouga begins to eat the bowl of soup Kagome gave him.

Kouga- Yeah... He...  
Sango- No wonder Inuyasha is upset. His suitor is a male...  
Miroku- Please tell me it's not Naraku.  
Kouga- No... I would have killed that.. peice of trash... Actually, I'm not really sure if that's the reason Sesshomaru's out there... He could just be trying to keep Inuyasha from spreading his mutt genes.

Miroku and Sango both drop their jaws.

Sango- Sesshomaru?  
Miroku- Sesshomaru is outside the village? Now?

Kouga looks at them nodding. Miroku calms down then begins to rub his chin thoughtfully.

Miroku- Come to think of it... Sesshomaru does come closer every spring.  
Kouga- Well, whatever the reason is, you humans need to stay clear of it. It's dangerous to be involved with Sesshomaru any time of the year.  
Sango- True.  
Miroku- Inuyasha's safety is still important.  
Kouga- The Mutt can handle himself... D---, this is good stew!

Kouga continues to 'wolf' down more stew as Miroku stands and leaves the hut. 


	4. Scene 4

**This story is just getting started. I promise you, there will be lots of things happening. ****Now, this scene will seem to meander, but there's necessary information amongst the banter.**

Scene 4 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Outside

Miroku finds Inuyasha on the porch sniffing the air, obviously confused.

Miroku- Is something wrong, Inuyasha?

When he gets no response, the monk touches Inuyasha's arm, making him jerk startled.

Inuyasha- Don't sneak up on me!  
Miroku- Are you okay?  
Inuyasha- I'm fine! Mind your own business!

Miroku sighs and watches Inuyasha move away to leap up into his favorite tree. The monk then notices Shippo on the far end of the porch sniffing the air. He goes over.

Miroku- What do you smell, Shippo?  
Shippo- Not really sure... But it's making me want to run and hide... Sorta like a dog.. but muskier... It seems to be surrounding the village...

Miroku turns to scan the far treeline. He can sense no danger. Shippo shakes his head.

Shippo- Whatever it is, I know I better stay away from it... If I was older, I might be...

They turn when Kouga comes oout of the hut. As soon as he takes a deep breath he looks around in nervous reaction.

Kouga- I need to get back to my pack... I'm out of here!

Miroku and Shippo watch the wolf Prince leave quickly. Shippo nods.

Shippo- Yeah. I would be doing that.

Miroku looks toward Inuyasha and finds him sniffing the air. But the hanyou shows agitation, more than fear.

Miroku- Let's go back inside, Shippo. There's more stew left.  
Shippo- Yeah! Food!!

Miroku follows Shippo back into the hut. He looks at Sango as they sit to eat.

Miroku- Sango, what do you know about demon matings?

Sango looks at the monk as she dips Shippo a bowl of stew.

Sango- Well, it's kind of complicated.  
Shippo- I'll say! It's different with each species... I'm not old enough to be concerned about such matters.  
Miroku- Well, that is good to know, Shippo.  
Sango- You, of course, are referring to Inuyasha, Miroku?  
Miroku- Yes.  
Sango- He's only a half demon... They aren't as driven by such instincts as full demons are. Unless they fall under the ancient ritual of 'Promising'.  
Miroku- Promising? Is that similar to being betrothed?  
Sango- Yes... Hmm... It's an ancient tradition, but I wonder if Inuyasha was promised... Usually it is the heirs of demon nobility that are promised... Hanyou or not.  
Miroku- Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are both the sons of the Great Lord of the West...

Shippo looks up at Miroku.

Shippo- Hey, I remember what that scent is now!  
Sango- Scent?  
Shippo- Yeah. It's an Alpha demon's scent... no wonder Kouga left and I feel so.. uneasy.  
Miroku- So there is an Alpha demon close by?  
Shippo- Yep. An Alpha uses his scent to mark the surrounding area around his chosen mate. It lets other demons be warned to stay away or be met with battle. I'm young enough to not be a threat, but old enough to know that I better stay hid for a while.  
Sango- Then that means...  
Miroku- Sesshomaru could be the Alpha male.

Shippo looks up at Miroku.

Shippo- S-Sessh-shoma-ru?  
Miroku- Kouga said he ran into him outside of the village.

Shippo thinks a moment.

Shippo- Hmmm... That wouldn't be good for poor Inuyasha, though.

Shippo puts the bowl of stew down and crosses his arms worriedly.

Sango- A Promised demon or half demon can be brought into heat only when he knows that his Alpha is near... I hate to say this, but if Inuyasha is Promised... and Sesshomaru is the claimer...  
Miroku- Yes.. We all know how stubborn Inuyasha can be... Especially where his brother is concerned.  
Shippo- If Inuyasha refuses, we'll need to find a new village.  
Sango- But would two brothers be promised to each other?  
Miroku- Well, they're not.. full brothers...  
Shippo- And they are the last two left of the Western clan  
Miroku- And both very much males... But what good will that do the clan?

Now Shippo shakes his head.

Shippo- You humans claim to know so much, but you know so little.

Miroku looks down at Shippo and ruffles his head with a twitching eyebrow.

Miroku- Then do please fill us in, littke expert.  
Shippo- Well, I am a full demon. So it only makes since that I would know that demon males.. and some half demon males can have babies... Especially if a species is endangered and all the remaining members are guys... If the males are Father and son or sons, he will usually seek out a strong human woman to seduce and bear his oldest son a Promised mate... If the resulting baby is a male, it don't matter. Their demon side makes them able to produce a baby.

Miroku and sango look at each other again.

Miroku- So Inuyasha wasn't an accident, perhaps.  
Sango- It does seem to add up.  
Shippo- Man, I don't know which one to feel sorrier for if this is what's going on.  
Miroku- They'll kill each other.

Sango and Shippo both agree. Sister Kaede enters with an armload of freshly dried herbs, so they decide to drop the subject for now. 


	5. Scene 5

**Scene 5 ------------------------------------------------------------------------ Later That Day **

Miroku comes out onto the porch of his own hut to look across the peaceful village. He spots Inuyasha in his usual perch in his favorite tree. As the monk approaches, Inuyasha is distracted by a whispering of his name on the wind. The hanyou raises up some, his ears erect, until he hears the voice call his name again a little louder. Immediately he recognizes the voice and flattens his ears, looking away with a growl.

Inuyasha- Go away! I'm tired of dealing with you!!

Miroku glances around, his human ears hearing nothing, then looks back up at Inuyasha.

Miroku- Are you talking to me?

Miroku's voice breaks Inuyasha's concentration on the mental bond that was trying to be established. He looks down at the monk.

Inuyasha- What?  
Miroku- Were you speaking to me?  
Inuyasha- Did I say something?

Miroku studies his friend.

Miroku- Is there something you need to tell us, Inuyasha?  
Inuyasha- About what?

Miroku sighs.

Miroku- Well... About why Sesshomaru is wandering around out there.. Why he seems to come closer to you every spring...  
Inuyasha- I have no idea what you're babbling about, you Letch. It doesn't concern you!  
Miroku- Does it concern the safety of this village? Your own safety?

Miroku watches the hanyou now look around over the village that he's come to call home. He soon whines lowly and lowers his eyes.

Inuyasha- No.. I'll ignore the b------'s taunts this year... I'm tired of fighting him.  
Miroku- Inuyasha,...

Inuyasha glares down at the monk.

Inuyasha- If I ignore him he'll go away like he always does!!  
Miroku- Are you sure he'll do that this year?  
Inuyasha- Yes. Now go back to your own life! I'll deal with mine!

Inuyasha turns away, leaps down from the sacred tree, and dashes away. Miroku sighs and heads back to Kaede's hut. 


	6. Scene 6

**(# ) Denotes mental conversations, messages, or thoughts between individuals. **

Scene 6 ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Two Days Later

After being taunted by Sesshomaru's voice every time he's tried to sleep in the past two days, Inuyasha's mood becomes more and more touchy. He also finds himself becoming more and more agitated by the scent that continues to surround the village. Today he is again trying to drowse on his favorite branch until his ears catch the sounds of an obvious battle going on to the south. He feels his demon side urging him to go investigate, but he resists it. The struggle is starting to pain him greatly. With an angry growl he hops down from the tree and lands hard in a crouch. He is so disoriented that he doesn't even hear Miroku approaching him. The monk had been fetched by the man Inuyasha had almost landed on.

Miroku- Inuyasha?

Miroku pauses when Inuyasha growls.

Inuyasha- Will you.. leave me... the h---.. alone!!

Inuyasha raises his eyes. When he sees Miroku he freezes. Miroku forces himself to stay calm as the hanyou's demon visage slowly fades away.

Inuyasha- M-Miro-ku...

Carefully, Miroku helps Inuyasha stand. They both look toward the south when they hear a loud cry of something in obvious pain. When the roar is abrupyly silenced Miroku feels Inuyasha tense and take a couple steps toward the sound. Then the voice returns to his dog ears.

( #) Sesshomaru- I am fine.

Inuyasha relaxes and turns away with a huff.

Inuyasha- Of course you are, ya b------!

Miroku scowls at the hanyou.

Miroku- I am what?

Miroku's voice once more breaks Inuyasha's contact with Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha- I wasn't talking to you!!

They both feel the sudden approach of a powerful aura and turn to find Sesshomaru, blood-stained, standing near the southern entrance of the village. They watch him drop the head of a freshly killed lion demon on the ground. The white demon's eyes focus on Miroku.

Sesshomaru- Is that human the next one I need to contend with?

Sesshomaru raises Tokijin toward Miroku. Inuyasha places himself between them, angrily postering.

Inuyasha- No! You don't have to continue any of this!!

The bottoms of Inuyasha's feet suddenly begin to itch and he brushes them in the dirt irritably. Miroku glances downward puzzled.

Sesshomaru- You will come to the meadow to the west so that we may settle this then.  
Inuyasha- I don't have to listen.. to...

Sesshomaru waves his arm and his Alpha scent hits Inuyasha's nose. It causes the hanyou to sway. When he takes a step toward Sesshomaru, though, he catches himself. Miroku watches Inuyasha exert much effort in turning himself away from his brother. Sesshomaru calmly sheathes his sword.

Sesshomaru- You will come... Or you will continue to suffer.

When Sesshomaru turns and leaves Inuyasha collapses to his hands and knees trembling. Miroku kneels to touch his shoulder. He hears the hanyou's quiet whimper of pain.

Inuyasha- I.. can't... I won't...!  
Miroku- Inuyasha, answer me... Were you promised?

Inuyasha's head snaps up to look at Miroku.

Inuyasha- What? -- Promised?  
Miroku- To Sesshomaru...

Miroku sighs when he sees the confusion clearly on Inuyasha's face.

Inuyasha- What are you talking about?! My brother wants to kill me... But I can't.. fight him right.. now... He's put some kind of.. spell on me or... something!!  
Miroku- You honestly don't know what your problem is?

Inuyasha stands and moves away from Miroku's touch as it suddenly irritates him.

Inuyasha- Don't touch me!

Inuyasha turns and begins to move away.

Miroku- Are you going to join us for...?  
Inuyasha- I'm not hungry! Just leave me alone!!

Miroku watches Inuyasha reach the sacred tree, look up at his usual branch, then sink to sit between a couple of its large roots. He loosens his fire rat robe as he begins to pant. Miroku shakes his head and goes toward Kaede's hut again. 


	7. Scene 7

**If you want, you can visit my LiveJournal page. The addy is in my profile.**

Scene 7 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Inside Kaede's Hut

Miroku moves to join Sango and Shippo as they begin breakfast.

Miroku- Did Lady Kaede say when she would return before she left last night?  
Sango- She said she would be gone for about a week.  
Shippo- I felt a powerful demonic struggle a little while ago... Did Inuyasha go to fight with Sesshomaru?  
Miroku- No. Sesshomaru killed a lion demon to the south... He brought its head to show Inuyasha.

Shippo nods.

Shippo- He's either keeping Inuyasha from any other suitors, just being his usual bully self, or that was a show to impress Inuyasha of his power.  
Sango- As if Inuyasha doesn't already know.. as much as the rest of us do.  
Miroku- I asked our friend if he was Promised to Sesshomaru, but he acted as if he didn't know what I was talking about.  
Shippo- That's not surprising. Usually, it's the hanyou's mother that raises her child properly. Teaching it about its purpose.  
Sango- But Inuyasha's mother died when he was still very young. And we all know how the Great Dog Demon died on the day Inuyasha was born.  
Miroku- So... That would explain why Sesshomaru would know and Inuyasha wouldn't, I guess.  
Shippo- Chances are, Sesshomaru was told. But that don't explain why he's tried to kill Inuyasha so many times.

They all eat in quiet contemplation for a few minutes.

Miroku- Why now, all of a sudden? I mean, he's been around in the springtime before, but never acted this way...  
Sango- Inuyasha has matured a lot in this past year. His power has grown with his handling of Tetsusaiga...  
Shippo- Alpha demons who have a prospective mate always seem to know when their chosen has matured enough to accept their new role.

Miroku looks down at Shippo.

Miroku- What if Inuyasha refuses to accept?

Shippo shakes his head with exaggerrated sadness.

Shippo- Like I said before, it won't be pleasant for our dear friend.  
Sango- It's not pleasant for any full demon when they refuse their heats... Is Inuyasha showing any signs of being in heat, himself? Besides the not eatting, I mean.  
Miroku- Well, I can say that he has been very agitated, distracted, confused... more irritable every passing day...  
Shippo- Sango asked if there were any signs of Inuyasha being in heat...

Miroku promptly places a knot on the fox kit's head. After he cries a bit and stops his eyes from swirling, the young fox stands.

Sango- Oh, Shippo. He didn't hit you that hard...  
Shippo- There's a sure way to tell if Inuyasha is in heat. I guess it just falls on me to go see.

Miroku and Sango follow Shippo out onto the porch.

Shippo- Stay here.  
Miroku- Shippo,...  
Shippo- I know what I'm doing. I'm old enough to know, just too young to be affected.

Shippo heaves a mighty sigh despondently.

Shippo- I won't mature for another 50 years.  
Miroku- (Mumbled) Thank goodness. I'll be dead and...

Sango jackslaps the monk.

Sango- Just be careful, Shippo.

Shippo hmphs and hops off the porch. He moves stealthily closer to Inuyasha, who is still laying between the sacred trees roots. The Fox kit sniffs as he sneaks closer. When he is perched on top of one of the roots Inuyasha's eyes pop open. Shippo freezes when he sees the demonic look in them.

Inuyasha- Get away from me, brat!  
Shippo- You smell funny...

Inuyasha growls at Shippo's mock childishness.

Inuyasha- Drop the foolishness, whelp! It may fool those stupid humans, but it doesn't fool me.  
Shippo- If you know what's wrong then you need to do something about it.  
Inuyasha- I don't have to worry about it. Sesshomaru will keep them all away.. like he does every year.

Inuyasha calms himself down and looks away.

Inuyasha- He doesn't want me passing my filthy, impure blood around... Besides, I have no time for such foolishness.. Not with the b------ Naraku lurking about...  
Shippo- Inuyasha,...

The hanyou glares and lunges toward Shippo with a snarl.

Inuyasha- I said go away!!

Shippo easily ducks under a high-placed swipe of Inuyasha's clawed hand.

Inuyasha- Leave me alone!

Shippo decides to obey the order. When he reaches the porch, he looks back to watch his friend lean back against the tree heaving from the exertion he just displayed.

Sango- Are you okay?  
Shippo- Yes, he aimed high... He wasn't trying to hurt me.  
Miroku- So...?

Shippo looks up at them and nods.

Shippo- Not only is he in heat, but he's in serious denial... He must be Promised, though.

They follow Shippo as he walks proudly back into the hut.

Miroku- Why do you say that?  
Shippo- Because he showed no interest in me.  
Sango- Well, he knows that you're still too young...  
Shippo- In the stage of heat Inuyasha's in, it wouldn't matter... Canine type demons or half demons in this stage would be... on anything that comes near them...

Shippo glances up at Sango blushing, then sits down to continue eatting his breakfast.

Miroku- He's hasn't been pleased with me being around him lately, either.  
Shippo- Well, even though the poor dog doesn't have a clue, his demon side must know... He's either going to break soon and go confront Sesshomaru or he's going to be in pain for a long time.  
Sango- If Sesshomaru is his Promised, he might comne and try to take Inuyasha by force when his patience runs out.  
Miroku- That won't be good for the village.  
Shippo- No... But we can't get involved, either... Sesshomaru will kill anyone who interferes.  
Sango- So we can only hope that Inuyasha breaks...?

Shippo nods.

Shippo- Poor, poor Inuyasha..

All three look down into the firepit sadly. 


	8. Scene 8

**Scene 8 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Late That Night **

Exhaustion begins to pull Inuyasha once more into sleep. Then that infernal voice in his mind snaps him awake again.

(# ) Sesshomaru- I tire of this game. I am coming to get you.

Inuyasha bolts upright heaving.

Inuyasha- No!!  
(# ) Sesshomaru- I will waste no more time because of your stubbornness.

Fear settles in as Inuyasha looks around the sleeping village. 'No, he can't come here! He'll destroy the whole village!' The hanyou leaps up. He feels his temperature  
rising as he quickly dashes into Miroku's hut. The sudden entry wakes the three occupants. Miroku stands when he sees the state that Inuyasha is in. The hanyou holds up a hand with a growl.

Inuyasha- Stay away!

In the next instant, he flattens his ears and whimpers. He, Miroku, and Shippo all feel Sesshomaru's aura coming closer quickly.

Inuyasha- St-stay.. here... I have to run...  
Miroku- What?  
Inuyasha- You feel him coming!! I have to lead him away.. from the village.

Shippo nods quickly, dancing from foot to foot.

Shippo- Yes, Inuyasha! Hurry!!

Inuyasha growls down at the frightened kitsune.

Inuyasha- He wants a fight.. I'll give him one! But not here... I'm going now.. Don't follow me!!  
Miroku- Inuyasha,...!  
Inuyasha- And don't come looking for me, either!! If he has to kill me.. I'll die alone... I won't have him harming any of you!

Inuyasha cowers when he hears the loud growl outside.

Sesshomaru- Come out of there, Little Brother! Or I'm coming in!!

With a renewed growl of his own, Inuyasha bursts back out of the hut. Hie three friends hear the sounds of a brief struggle outside as they hurry to look out a window. They are just in time to watch Inuyasha squirm out from under Sesshomaru's crouched form and leap away with a curse. Shippo motions when Inuyasha raises a hand to his bleeding neck.

Shippo- He's been marked.. I think...

With a final curse, Inuyasha turns and takes off. Sesshomaru growls and blurs away to give chase into the woods.

Sango- What now?  
Shippo- Now Sesshomaru will chase Inuyasha until he either catches him or Inuyasha gives out. Then they'll probably fight to see who's truly the strongest.  
Miroku- Inuyasha's nearly exhausted now... How long will Sesshomaru chase him?  
Shippo- As long as it takes.  
Sango- What will Sesshomaru do when he catches Inuyasha, if he beats him?

Slowly, both Shippo and Miroku look up at the slayer in a manner that makes her blush.

Sango- Perverts.  
Shippo- Well, either way, it's all a part of nature for us full demons. There's nothing we can do but wait and hope Inuyasha comes back alive... If he does, it won't be for a week or so, though.

Shippo moves back to his futon.

Miroku- A whole week?

Now Shippo lays down facing away from them to hide his rosy blushing now.

Shippo- More matings insures a larger litter... Good night!

Shippo feigns sleep as the two humans look at each other.

Miroku- One of them...?  
Sango- Carrying pups?  
Shippo- (Mumbled) If Inuyasha lives that long.

The statement squashes any amusing imaginations that were going through their heads. They both move to sit on their seperate futons, but worry keeps them awake. 


	9. Scene 9

**I'm lovin' all the reviews!! Solitaire1, good to see a familiar face from my YYH fandom.**

Citrusy activity will definately lead to lemonade in the next one or two scenes. :o  
Forgive me if it gets slightly OOC, but don't we all when we're courting? (Not that I would know first hand, lolol :oX)

Scene 9 ------------------------------------------- The Next Day

The chase has continued through the night and on into the day. Sesshomaru, though quite capable of catching the hanyou easily, has decided instead to stay just behind him. Pushing Inuyasha on to the brink of exhaustion and beyond it. Suddenly the half demon miscalculates a leap from one branch to another. He falls and crashes through the other branches of the tree toward the ground. In a flash, Sesshomaru swoops to catch him and lowers him gently to the ground below. He keeps his brother pinned down easily as Inuyasha tries weakly to free himself. Finally, Sesshomaru leans down and snarls in his face.

Sesshomaru- Stop! Now!

Inuyasha feels his body freeze at the order. He opens his eyes and lays staring up at Sesshomaru, heaving.

Sesshomaru- I have caught you.  
Inuyasha- N-no.. kidding... D--- you... Fine! You want to kill me? -- Then do it! I-I.. give up...

Inuyasha's body goes limp beneath Sesshomaru as his defeat fully hits him. He fights back a sob.

Inuyasha- I'm.. tired... Tired of trying to.. survive.. Trying to... be something I'll.. never be... Being hated and.. alone...

Sesshomaru's eyes go wide for a fraction of a moment, when Inuyasha bares his throat to him.

Inuyasha- (Quietly) I.. give up.  
Sesshomaru- You think I'vecdone this to take your life?

Inuyasha slowly looks back up at Sesshomaru who is still hovering over top of him.

Sesshomaru- You tell me you do not sense the difference in this encounter?

The tired hanyou swallows.

Inuyasha- Y-you... want to... take me...

Now, Sesshomaru's lips curl up enough to show a hint of fangs.

Sesshomaru- Indeed.

Inuyasha is silent a moment, ignoring his rising temperature.

Inuyasha- You... want me to.. suffer... You won't end this... quickly...

The regal demon keeps his brother's weary golden eyes locked by his own.

Sesshomaru- There will be.. some pain... But once you accept...

When Inuyasha lets his head roll to the side Sesshomaru falls silent.

Inuyasha- (Quietly) I.. I can't... stop you.

Sesshomaru snarls a bit again.

Sesshomaru- There is only one way to get you to understand my full intentions.

Before Inuyasha can say anything else, or react again, Sesshomaru lowers his mouth to the wound he made last night on his neck. The demon Lord's eyes flash red briefly as his fangs grow and sink into the wound. For a couple moments, Inuyasha squirms and cries out in pain. But then he feels Sesshomaru's tongue lapping at the blood that begins to trickle from the bite. Slowly, a pulse jolts through the hanyou and something begins to trigger in his demon nature. When Inuyasha goes limp and falls silent again Sesshomaru growls quietly. The single mental word of authority rings through Inuyasha's mind.

( ) Sesshomaru- Mine!!

Inuyasha doesn't respond. Sesshomaru mentally repeats the word until it finally connects with Inuyasha's restrained demon side. Inuyasha's vision fuzzes a bit as his instincts whisper the expected response.

Inuyasha- (Whisper) Yours.

Immediately, that pulse surges through them both. Sesshomaru feels the pull and accepts it, having a better understanding of what's taking place. Inuyasha closes his eyes, goves a quiet gasp, then realizes that he can't fight the strength of the pull he's feeling. When the twisting sensation finally subsides, Sesshomaru's demon instincts tell him that the first stage of the ritual is complete. The white demon pulls his fangs back and licks them clean as he moves back off of his brother. Sesshomaru sits down a couple feet away to watch the hanyou's reaction. For a while Inuyasha doesn't move as his brain tries to sort through what he's just experienced. Then he feels his temperature raise once more. Sesshomaru watches his new mate sit up shakily, panting. Without a word, Sesshomaru stands and starts back toward the Western meadow. He knows that Inuyasha will now follow his scent sooner or later. As his older brother disappears, Inuyasha remains where he is until he realizes that he can feel himself being pulled internally toward the departing presence. Still not completely understanding why, the half demon knows that he must follow that pull. Inuyasha gets to his feet and wearily follows. 


	10. Scene 10

**(Busily sets up my Lemonade stand for business) This scene will set the plot for some deep, incestual doggy love. Don't like, don't read. Simple as that. You have been warned. **

Scene 10 --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- The Western Meadow

By the time Inuyasha finally reaches the outskirts of the meadow, it is almost dark. As soon as he spots Sesshomaru leaning beside the mouth of the cave, that's situated near the center, his human side raises back up. The hanyou stops and grasps one of the young trees that edge the meadow. Sesshomaru feels the renewed conflict, but he stays put. Instincts telling him that Inuyasha must fully accept this new life of his own accord. He looks to watch his brother force himself to turn away then sink to sit on his haunches with his back to him. Sesshomaru feels Inuyasha's physical hunger return. Silently, he moves to the wild boar he'd hunted and quartered before he left this meadow yesterday. Sesshomaru gathers up one of the legs, dutifully skins it, then takes it over to offer to his new mate. For a moment, Inuyasha just looks away with a quiet huff, then his stomache rumbles.

Inuyasha- It's not even cooked, you idiot.  
Sesshomaru- Don't play insolent with me, Little Brother. I know you eat fresh meat occassionally.

In a few moments, Inuyasha's instincts prevail and he timidly accepts the Alpha's offering. Sesshomaru watches him eat a moment, then goes back to his spot beside the cave entrance. Never, in either of their experiences, have they witnessed such patience from the regal demon Lord. With his hunger sated, Inuyasha tosses the now-bare legbone away. His first thought, when he stands to yawn and stretch, is to get back to his village. But when Inuyasha looks in that direction he feels that pull guiding him to look toward the cave. Sesshomaru, now seated, looks to meet his eyes calmly.

Sesshomaru- (Quietly) Come, mate... Your human pack will be fine.

The hanyou swallows, a sudden spike of fearul anticipation courses through him. Then he hears his brother's calm voice again. It sends shivers of a different kind through his being.

Sesshomaru- I will not force you, Inuyasha... We will join when the time is right... You're tired so come and sleep.

Inuyasha's human side attempts a last weak struggle, but then weariness overwhelms him. The half demon's instincts persuade him that it would, indeed, be much safer in that cave than sleeping out in the open. When Inuyasha gives in and goes over, he pauses at the opening. He half glances up at Sesshomaru. The white demon stands and towers over the red-clad hanyou a moment. He then relaxes when Inuyasha displays no further hostility. Sesshomaru calmly bends to snuffle against one of Inuyasha's pointed ears, following his own instincts much more easily. Strangely, Inuyasha feels comforted by this gesture and Sesshomaru's demon nature preens. When Inuyasha continues on into the cave, though, Sesshomaru doesn't follow. The younger inu pauses puzzled, but he is too weary to give it much more thought. Feeling that he'll be protected, he yawns again and moves toward the thick bed of furs. His older brother's scent that covers them, drawing him like a magnet. Inuyasha snuggles around on them involuntarily, wanting to immerse himself in that warm, musky scent, before finally slipping into a deep sleep. The first real sleep he's had in nearly a week. 


	11. Scene 11

**Scene 11 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Two Days Later **

For the past couple days, Inuyasha has done nothing but sleep as his body prepares instinctually for the more busy days yet to come. Sesshomaru enters the cave periodically to check his young mate and make sure that his scent continues to surround him. Instincts tell the older inu that Inuyasha's rest is necessary as they prepare for their rutting period. When the Alpha enters this morning, he takes a deep sniff of Inuyasha's scent. It has changed yet again. Sesshomaru feels the excitement begin to spark inside him, but he decides not to wake the hanyou yet. Instead he goes about his usual routine of moving calmly around the bed of furs, refreshing his scent. Just as Sesshomaru is about to go back outside, Inuyasha moans deeply.

Inuyasha- S-Sessho-maru... ummm

Sesshomaru turns to look back down at Inuyasha. The hanyou opens his eyes to look up at his older brother dazedly. The faint demon stripes appear on his cheeks. Sensing that Inuyasha's instincts are in full control, Sesshomaru doesn't resist the urge to crouch down and hover over top of his mate. As a mere half thought, the inu Lord places a barrier over the mouth of the cave to keep them protected. When his dark golden eyes meet Inuyasha's once more, the younger inu is panting heavily through parted lips.

Sesshomaru- Inuyasha.  
Inuyasha- I'm s-soo... hot... I'm... burning up...

Sesshomaru nods, feeling his own heat rising to match his mate's.

Sesshomaru- Shall I help you.. shed this robe?

Inuyasha moans again and squirms beneath his Alpha, but he still swallows to show his nervousness. Sesshomaru feels Inuyasha begin to panic and calmly lowers his mouth to nibble at the mark on his neck, scowling slightly at the beads there. Almost immediately Inuyasha whines.

Inuyasha- I.. I don't... understand... P-please,.. help me...

Sesshomaru's mouth probes calmly up Inuyasha's jawline, tracing it with long, slow laps of his ample tongue. By the time his mouth finds Inuyasha's, the hanyou is heaving again. He meets the mouth that claims his eagerly. The longer their contact lasts, the more Inuyasha's instincts take over once more. Finally, he arches up against his older brother, rolls his head to the side and yowls.

Inuyasha- I.. can't take this... d--- heat.. no more... Uhhh!! J-just.. take me...

Quickly and efficiently, both of them part their garments to expose themselves eagerly. Sesshomaru raises up some to take in the sight of his younger brother's writhing, flushed body beneath him. The hanyou feels the gaze and it drives his instincts even more into overdrive. He soon becomes lost in the natural process that has taken over his mind and actions. The white Alpha demon leans to capture his heaving mouth once more, getting no resistance to allowing the calm plundering. Carefully, mindful of Inuyasha's earlier unease, Sesshomaru maneuvers himself between Inuyasha's legs as they part instinctually. He hears Inuyasha whine again, but then he feels his brother raise his hips. Both are too far gone to their instincts to stop the chain reaction that this simple gesture sets off. Sesshomaru's hips jerk forward a couple times before the connection is successful. His mouth moves back down to clamp onto the mating mark. Although the hanyou beneath him cries out and gasps painfully his body goes completely limp. Sesshomaru closes his eyes and continues pumping, driving himself deeper and deeper, pushing into Inuyasha's naturally lubricated, but tight passage. Soon, though, Inuyasha's eyes roll back when something is struck deep inside him. This triggers his own hips to begin raising, reaching to meet each new thrust. Sesshomaru feel the knot beginning to form in his rod, preparing to tie him deep inside his mate. The Inu's pace becomes quicker and harder, his demonic visage appearing in his blood red eyes. But since he keeps his mouth clamped on Inuyasha's neck, the hanyou only feels the dominating aura swirling around him. The he feels Sesshomaru deliver the thrust that rams his knot past his outer ring of loosened muscles. Simultaneously the hanyou's body jerks with a yowl of sharp agony and Sesshomaru growls to assert his authority. Then, suddenly, both go completely limp. Sesshomaru's weight collapsing to pin his smaller mate to the furs as his body jerks and spasms. Slowly, Inuyasha's mind begins to register what has just happened. Sesshomaru senses his brother's thoughts and braces himself to keep him laying still. But all Inuyasha can do is lay wearily spent beneath the not-too-uncomfortable weight of his Alpha. His groggy mind becomes aware of the warmth jetting deeply inside him, flooding into his very being. He actually feels how eagerly his boneless body seems to accept the plentiful flow. Slowly, Inuyasha succombs once more to exhaustion. By the time Sesshomaru feels himself softening and sliding loose he raises his head to find his younger brother fast asleep. Quietly, Sesshomaru gathers himself, stands, and closes the thin kimono he's now wearing. He moves to a shelf-like gash in the cave wall to retrieve the red silk sheet he'd bought from another village. After covering his younger brother he leaves through the barrier, leaving it in place to contain the musky scent their activity has created. 


	12. Scene 12

**Long, may seem to teeter on boring, but I threw in a lemon at the end to keep you happy... I hope. **

Scene 12 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Later That Day **

When Inuyasha stirs awake, he jerks upright. He feels the last traces of the soreness that tells him what happened wasn't a dream.

Inuyasha- (Quietly) D---... I can't believe I let him...

Then Inuyasha's youkai makes itself known. 'He's your Alpha. He can take you anytime he pleases. We've accepted him'. For a few moments, Inuyasha sits in silence until he realizes that his fire rat robe jacket is hanging open and his pants are a couple feet away. When he looks around, though, he notices a folded red yukata laying beside the furs. The hanyou sighs, gets to his feet, and exchanges his jacket for the yukata. He pauses a moment to wonder why he readily accepted this 'gift', but then he shakes his head. Inuyasha becomes aware of where Sesshomaru is and moves to the entrance to look out. The regal white demon senses Inuyasha's attentions, but continues roasting another peice of the boar. Sesshomaru decides to wait and see what the hanyou will do. Inuyasha's nose catches the scent of the roasting meat and his stomach rumbles again. Cautiously, the younger inu makes his way over to stand beside Sesshomaru. Not quite sure whaat to say, he settles down to sit indian-style beside his full demon brother. Just as quietly, Sesshomaru uses a claw to easily slice off a strip of the roasting meat. Inuyasha watches Sesshomaru take the time to blow on it and cool it some before turning to offer it to him. The hanyou takes the meat hesitantly, but continues to stare up at Sesshomaru. Suddenly, a load of questions flood into his brain, but he can only mutter one.

Inuyasha- Why?

Through their new bond, Sesshomaru has heard all the questions tumbling through his little brother's brain.

Sesshomaru- It was time. Shall I explain it to you from the beginning?  
Inuyasha- H---, yes! I d---- well think you better! Do you realize what we did in there?!

Sesshomaru meets Inuyasha's eyes.

Sesshomaru- I claimed my new mate... And I d--- well will do it again.. Anytime I please.

Inuyasha huffs and looks away to hide his nervous swallow.

Inuyasha- You th-think I'm y-your mate?  
Sesshomaru- Yes. You might as well eat while I explain. It's going to be a long one.

Inuyasha looks back down at his meat. Obediently, he begins to nibble at it as Sesshomaru explains their Father's plan in complete and honest detail.

Sesshomaru- I need not tell you how many centuries of war had depleted our clan's numbers.  
Inuyasha- No. We're the last two.  
Sesshomaru- Now. But over 200 years ago it finally came down to three. Father... the one who bore me.. and myself...  
Inuyasha- Don't you mean your mother?  
Sesshomaru- The one who bore me... was a male... My Father's cousin, to be exact.

Sesshomaru half glances at his brother to see how he'll react to this news.

Inuyasha- Feh! After what we just did, it doesn't surprise me that I come from a long line of...  
Sesshomaru- War is never cheap at any cost... But I guess you know this as you have been involved in one yourself  
Inuyasha- Get back to your own d---ed story.

The hanyou continues eatting.

Sesshomaru- When peace was restored and Father had won the Western Lands, he and Mishumaru were the only two left... So they procreated, as we just did.

Inuyasha half glances up at Sesshomaru, but then just lowers his eyes as what he just said slowly sinks in.

Sesshomaru- Just as our natural counterparts, we inu demons have litters... I was the oldest of five... And the only surviving male pup that made it to maturity.  
Inuyasha- I never knew that... What happened to the others?  
Sesshomaru- My two sisters were Promised away to strong clans to keep the peace. Mishumaru died during the power struggle with that cat demon clan. My two younger brothers were both killed in the battle against Ryukotsusei... The dragon you later succeeded in killing.  
Inuyasha- Would they have been proud of me?

Sesshomaru catches himself before he snarls, but his thought echoes through Inuyasha's mind.

( #) Sesshomaru- It was my right to...

Inuyasha's ears wilt some.

Inuyasha- (Quietly) Sorry. If I had known...

After a moment, Sesshomaru continues the 'explanation'.

Sesshomaru- When I learned that Father was going to use the ancient ritual of taking a human female to create a mate for myself I wasn't pleased.

Inuyasha rolls his eyes.

Inuyasha- That's old news.  
Sesshomaru- I even offered myself to him so that the line would remain as pure as...

Sesshomaru's words suddenly make the hanyou 'eep' rather loudly. The dog demon closes his eyes.

Sesshomaru- I keep forgetting that you were raised under human standards...  
Inuyasha- Well, it's not like I had any demons standing in line to teach me their ways! I lost my mom when I was only five seasons old... For the next ten I tried to hide myself among humans... going from village to village.  
Sesshomaru- I know... That thing you wore on your head was horrendous.

Inuyasha looks back up at Sesshomaru. His brother returns his gaze.

Sesshomaru- I know every aspect of your life, Little Brother. It is mine that I'm trying to explain.  
Inuyasha- Fine! Go on then!

Sesshomaru leans to express his authority over his new mate with a growls.

Sesshomaru- Do not speak again unless I give you permission, whelp!!

Inuyasha feels himself cower under Sesshomaru's dominance. At first it puzzles him, then it angers him. But he finds that he is unable to make another sound. The white demon ignores his brother's confusion this time to continue.

Sesshomaru- Now then... My Father then explained to me why he could not accept my offer. Father said that I was an Alpha male. Alphas can only sire. So thus you had to be created. Father sought out the daughter of a very strong miko priest... Your mother Izayoi. She had agreed to raise you according to the tradition, but she died before she could fulfill that promise...

Sesshomaru glances to the side when Inuyasha begins to fidget.

Sesshomaru- Why does it pain you so to obey me, Little Brother? Tell me what is troubling you so.  
Inuyasha- I...

The hanyou scowls a moment at his ability to speak now. He then shakes himself and glances back up at Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha- So I'm.. nothing more than your... slave b----?

The Inu Lord hesitates a moment, then reaches over to make Inuyasha look up at him.

Sesshomaru- You are now my mate.. Lay aside this foolish human pride long enough to see this.  
Inuyasha- It's true, though.. I was only.. created...

Inuyasha swallows a whine.

Inuyasha- To be your.. b----..  
Sesshomaru- Father died preserving you for me... You fail to see the honor of your true purpose.  
Inuyasha- Then why have you hated me so much all these years?!  
Sesshomaru- Silence!

Inuyasha's voice leaves him immediately. Sesshomaru watches his eyes go wide, then he suddenly stands and starts to leave. The dog demon feels his mate's sudden fear. A feeling that greatly displeases him.

Sesshomaru- Stop!

The hanyou freezes. When he finds himself unable to move any further, Inuyasha sinks down to sit on his haunches. Sesshomaru watches him bow his head.

Sesshomaru- Once you accept your place as my mate, I won't be forced to use this authority on you, brother. When you are ready to do so, return to your place by my side.

Sesshomaru busies himself with eatting the rest of the roasted meat as he waits. Surprisingly, it's not a long wait before Inuyasha shakily stands and moves back to sit beside him silently. The Alpha offers Inuyasha another chunk of meat. The half demon hesitantly accepts it in an uncharacteristically timid manner. Sesshomaru scowls, but continues.

Sesshomaru- It is true. For many years I foolishly blamed you for Father's death. But when I matured, I began to realize just why he died. It was for you. But not because he loved you more than I... He died preserving you because he loved me... He wanted me to have someone to care for... so I wouldn't be alone... So our clan would not become extinct.

The inu looks back down at Inuyasha. The hanyou is just holding the hunk of meat, but he is clearly listening.

Sesshomaru- If I had truly wanted you dead, you would not be here at this moment... You may speak, but mind your tone.

Inuyasha- So there is no room for any other choice on my part.  
Sesshomaru- Your demon side recognizes me. It has always known the truth. Now that I've actually claimed you, and that was with your consent...

Inuyasha lowers his eyes, knowing that he can't deny that.

Sesshomaru- I am your Alpha, you are my mate... We can either continue to become closer.. Or you can force me to continue to keep you under control. But know this, now that we are mated, neither of us will be able to lift our hands to harm each other again... Father's plan has already been fulfilled.

The true meaning of his brother's last words hit Inuyasha hard and causes him to sway forward to lean on his hands. This position draws Sesshomaru over to Inuyasha and he doesn't resist. Inuyasha feels his Alpha's dominant aura once more surrounding him. It telegraphs Sesshomaru's intentions clearly. Inuyasha folds his ears back and lowers his head, but gives no protest as his brother's one arm raises him up onto his knees. Sesshomaru's weight covers Inuyasha unoppressively as he mounts him. The short yukata Inuyasha is now wearing poses no barrier, making the hanyou understand why it was given to him. Sesshomaru watches Inuyasha look from side to side beginning to panic again. He leans down to begin lapping at the mating mark. In little time, this once again stirs Inuyasha's instincts to life. They take control and cause Inuyasha to maneuver his rear until Sesshomaru's humping connects once again. The dog demon's swollen size, though lubricated as before by his brother's natural secretions, is still painful for the smaller of the pair. Sesshomaru's instincts keep him humping heavily, his one arm securing the hanyou tightly in place.

Sesshomaru- (Panting) I know.. it hurts... because you are.. new... But you must try.. to relax... You will grow.. accustomed.. to me soon...

Inuyasha whimpers, but keeps his head low. He uses his arms to brace himself against Sesshomaru's excited pace. Just as he becomes consciously aware of the mass pressing against his hole, Sesshomaru delivers the hard thrust that anchors them together once more. Inuyasha raises his head to cry out at the sharp, but brief pain. The hanyou lowers his head once more as Sesshomaru settles down to relax on his back heaving. Inuyasha closes his eyes, but feels his instincts dictating that he not try to struggle away.

Inuyasha- (Quietly) I.. I can't... fight you...  
Sesshomaru- No... you cannot... You belong to me.. now... Only death will.. truly seperate us...

Inuyasha contemplates Sesshomaru's words wearily. The act seems to always place a drain on his youkai energy. When he finally feels Sesshomaru soften and slide free he tries to crawl away, but just collapses. Sesshomaru watches Inuyasha curl up into a loose ball and carefully moves to lay down behind him. The white demon closes his eyes, but remains alert for any approaching danger as his brother rests. 


	13. Scene 13

**I hope to keep this pretty interesting. You might find it fun watching Inuyasha learn to trust his new mate. There will be a few OCs coming in, a character death or two (I apologize now, but they'll be necessary), and lots more puppy lovin'. **

Scene 13 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- A Couple Hours Later

Inuyasha stirs awake, surrounded again by that same wonderful scent that he's becoming familiar with. He murmurs the name before he's fully awake.

Inuyasha- Sesshomaru.. umm...

As if it's completely natural for him to do so, the hanyou rolls to nuzzle against his older brother. Sesshomaru, who'd remained awake, immediately responds by rolling to crouch over top of Inuyasha. Before the half demon realizes what his brother is doing, Sesshomaru lowers his mouth to capture his once more. The kiss is deep, but brief as Inuyasha soon squawks startled and tries to work Sesshomaru back. His brother's instincts are already aroused, though, so he moves his mouth down to clamp onto Inuyasha's neck. His growl freezes the hanyou's struggling, thenn he sends a mental message to him.

(# ) Sesshomaru- Relax. You will enjoy this much better, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha closes his eyes as he feels his body go limp. He soon whimpers again.

Inuyasha- B-but it... hurts.. when you...

Sesshomaru sighs and raises his head to look down into Inuyasha's panicked eyes.

Sesshomaru- Inuyasha,... Mate,.. look at me.

His little brother's golden eyes blink, then they focus up at Sesshomaru hovering above him.

Sesshomaru- I strongly dislike having to force you to submission.. I dislike the stench of fear on you.  
Inuyasha- Then.. please.. stop.  
Sesshomaru- We must complete this part of our bonding... You will accept me as your Alpha. eventually... But I would prefer that you do so more willingly.  
Inuyasha- But.. it hurts...

The dog demon growls with frustration.

Sesshomaru- Inuyasha, I have seen you suffer far worse in battle against that wretched varmin Naraku.  
Inuyasha- T-that was.. necessary...  
Sesshomaru- Well, mate, so is this.. This is no battle, Inuyasha. This is our life together from now on... I have already claimed you.

Inuyasha looks away.

Sesshomaru- Now,.. you can accept me... or I can continue to cower you. But, either way, we will complete this.

For a moment, Inuyasha makes no response. Then Sesshomaru finally feels his will crumble and Inuyasha lets his arms fall to the ground to lay beside his head.

Inuyasha- (Quietly) D--- you.  
Sesshomaru- If this is how it must be. It is how I will do it. Then, once our rutting is through, I will grant your wish and never touch you again.

Inuyasha's eyes pop open. Sesshomaru bares his fangs slightly.

Sesshomaru- If you want our union to be an eternally loveless one.. then so be it.

Before giving his brother another chance to respond, he dives back down to latch onto the mating mark. Inuyasha feels himself responding almost immediately to the stimulation. But as his legs part and his hips once again raise to meet his Alpha's heavy thrusting, the hanyou's brain considers Sesshomaru's words again. 'An eternally loveless union'. The half demon swallows. His whole life, since his mother died, he had been searching for.. something. He thought he had found it with Kikyo, but that only ended badly. Perhaps he had something closer to his inner desires with Kagome. But there was always something that just didn't feel right. Could it be because, even though he wasn't consciously aware of this destiny, his youkai had been? Then he really was born to belong to...

Inuyasha- Ahh!!!

The pain of being hitched once more invades Inuyasha's thoughts. Momentarily, his body arches, then squirms. Inuyasha becomes more aware than ever of the warm fluids being jetted deeply inside him. Slowly, he relaxes once more beneath his larger, older brother. His mate. His Alpha.

Inuyasha- S-Seshhooo-maru... uhhh...

The half demon closes his eyes as he feels the twisting in his gut. The reason for this flooding sensation once more hits him. Life. They're creating more lives. Suddenly, the thought scares Inuyasha worse than anything in his life ever has. The fear causes him to raise his arms and grasp onto the only thing solid to him right now.

Inuyasha- M-mate,... Alpha...

As soon as Sesshomaru hears him address him this way for the first time, he lowers his head to nuzzle his younger brother's neck. The act proves to be just what is needed to calm Inuyasha down until he is once again laying limp and panting beneath Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru- (whispered) Mine.

Almost trancelike, Inuyasha nods.

Inuyasha- (Quietly) Yours.

Sesshomaru relaxes down to embrace the smaller frame protectively. Sleep once more reclaims Inuyasha. When Sesshomaru slips free this time, though, he glances up at the darkening sky, then gathers his young mate up to carry him back into the cave rather easily. Sesshomaru then sits beside the fur bed, facing the barriered entrance. 


	14. Scene 14

**A lot of 'deep' thinking on our hanyou friend's part in this scene, but... Well, it is an important decision, right? **

Scene 14 ------------------------------------------------------------------ The Next Morning

The sun is barely up when Sesshomaru feels Inuyasha wake up inside the cave. He stays put near the entrance and quietly reads his brothers thoughts. In the cave, Inuyasha dwells several minutes on the decision he has to make. He sits up when a deep feeling of lonliness begins to set in. He looks around the dark, empty cave. The hanyou relaxes some when he feels Sesshomaru's presence somewhere close. Once more, his thoughts begin to tumble over everything that's happened to him in these past few days. The thoughts come to settle on last evening's encounter. The white demon's words replay like a recording in his brain, 'Once this mating ritual is over he'll never.. touch me again... An eternity with a mate that I won't.. allow to love me...' Inuyasha shakes his head, 'I have to get out of this'. No sooner than this thought crosses his mind, Inuyasha feels a deep coldness settle into him. When it makes him shiver he wraps his arms around himself. This action brings his attention to his middle. 'Will you destroy these with your human selfishness?' Inuyasha blanches visibly at the harsh rebuff from his inner youkai's voice. As many times before, he replies to his inner demon, 'Am I already...?' In response, Inuyasha begins to feel a tiny bursst of warmth, deep inside him. Then soon he feels another burst. Then the voice returns, 'There must be more created'. Inuyasha swallows. A moment of silence, then 'He will take you again. More will be created. You must go to him'. For a couple moments, Inuyasha is left in silence before the voice returns again, much quieter, 'Or you can reject him and leave... and be alone. These will die without his contact'. From somewhere, his demon instincts reveal the dour knowledge of this need to stay connected to his Alpha. To reject and seperate himself from the Alpha that's claimed him will result in the loss of the new lives their union creates. Again, the hanyou remains where he is, quiet, still, and thoughtless. Then, still keeping his mind blank, Inuyasha stands and makes his way out of the cave. His ears twitch as he passes through the protective barrier that's still in place. He avoids Sesshomaru's eyes and turns to look toward the direction of Kaede's village. Sesshomaru sighs and looks out across the meadow.

Sesshomaru- (Quietly) We have come to the next point in our ritual... I release my order for you to stay, Inuyasha... The decision is now yours.  
Inuyasha- (Mumbled) They'll be worrying about me.. maybe.

Inuyasha fills his mind with concerns about his 'pack'.

Sesshomaru- I will wait here for only today... If you do not return by evening so our rutting can continue.. I will return to my castle... You will never see me again.

Inuyasha lowers his eyes and half turns to look toward his regal brother, his mind still blank. After a moment, Inuyasha nods.

Inuyasha- I understand completely,.. Alpha.

With that, the hanyou leaps off and disappears into the trees. Sesshomaru leans his head back against the cool rock of the caveface. 


	15. Scene 15

**Scene 15 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Kaede's Village **

Just as Inuyasha reaches the village, he remembers that he is still only clad in the short, red yukata. He pauses on the branch of a tree to look over the village. He fastens the thin robe shut, then takes a deep breath, and hops down to the ground. The breeze against his exposed rear is a weird feeling that makes him blush. He then sneaks into the still-sleeping village, quietly making his way to Kaede's hut. He is a little surprised to find Shippo waiting for him on the porch.

Shippo- Inuyasha.

The hanyou watches the kits eyes examine him before looking back up to meet eyes with him again. Inuyasha sees understanding in the youthful green eyes.

Inuyasha- (Quietly) I.. was allowed to come.. check on all of you.  
Shippo- Big changes coming, huh?

Inuyasha drops his eyes.

Shippo- They're all awake and waiting inside. I felt your aura coming.

Inuyasha catches the new stiffness in Shippo's manner toward him. When he looks up Shippo bows aside to clear the path for him. Inuyasha sighs quietly then goes into the hut, reaching down to grab the kit up as he passes. Sango, Miroku, and Kaede look up at the hanyou, but remain silent as their eyes take in his new 'style' of robe. Shippo hops down from Inuyasha's shoulder and moves to sit in his place near Miroku. The monk's jaw slowly drops, but Shippo pushes it shut again. Miroku's reaction both agitates Inuyasha and makes him blush again.

Kaede- Please sit, Inuyasha... Ye are still welcome here... These have explained the situation to me.  
Sango- Well, of course you're still welcome here, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha quickly accepts the offer, then self-consciously tries to keep the short robe closed. The old miko quickly tosses him one of her blankets.

Inuyasha- (Mumbled) Thanks, Old Lady.  
Miroku- So, since you're still alive, I take it the mating was successful.

Sango thumps the monk's arm as he attempts to sip his cup of tea.

Inuyasha- Look,...  
Kaede- Are ye hungry?  
Inuyasha- No. Sesshomaru's been shoving tons of meat into me the last couple days... I'm not going to be here long...

Inuyasha closes his eyes and just decides to speak out what his instincts are whispering to him.

Inuyasha- It's like you said, Shippo... I was a Promised One... I was bred for the sole purpose of.. belonging to my Alpha...  
Miroku- Sesshomaru.  
Inuyasha- Yes... He has claimed me and we have gone through the first stages of our.. uh... mating.. rut.

They all notice the mark on Inuyasha's neck when he raises his finger to point it out.

Inuyasha- I will be his for the rest of our lives.  
Sango- So you have to leave us?  
Miroku- What about Naraku?  
Inuyasha- This is the next stage.. I have to decide whether I... umm... What kind of a life I want with Sesshomaru.  
Kaede- The two of ye have made your peace then? Or will he be a tyrant mate to ye?

Inuyasha glances toward the old miko.

Inuyasha- Well, I guess we've settled a few.. misunderstandings... Sesshomaru would be.. Will be a strong mate.  
Kaede- Aye... Ye two will compliment each other.  
Sango- So what's to decide, Inuyasha?

Inuyasha is quiet again, then takes a deep breath.

Inuyasha- now that he has claimed me with his mark, I am bound to him for eternity... Miroku- Eternity? That's a really, really long time.  
Shippo- Demons mate for life.. But that don't mean they always have to stay in contact unless...

They all look at shippo when he doesn't finish his statement. Inuyasha drdops his eyes.

Inuyasha- Unless I want to live my life alone and.. barren.

Everyone looks back at Inuyasha. Shippo sniffs toward him.

Shippo- You're not.. barren, Inuyasha.

It takes a couple moments for Shippo's words to register to the humans. Kaede sighs and the other two gasp.

Sango- Inuyasha, are you...?  
Inuyasha- (Quietly) Yeah... Only a.. couple.. so far... We'll create more if I.. go back to complete the cycle.  
Miroku- And if you don't go back?

Inuyasha moves an arm to wrap around his middle as he closes his eyes.

Inuyasha- They'll need.. constant exposure to their sire's aura.. while they develop... or...

When the hanyou falls silent he doesn't have to say the rest himself.

Kaede- The pups will die.

A heavy silence falls until finally sango looks up at Inuyasha again.

Sango- (Quietly) Could you live with that, Inuyasha? Losing them?

Inuyasha shrugs.

Inuyasha- On one hand.. I can't help but wonder what the h--- kind of a.. mother I would be... On the other...

The hanyou's golden eyes meet theirs in the most serious of expressions.

Inuyasha- These are.. my pups... Innocent lives that will depend.. on this decision.

Inuyasha watches the three humans nod. Another long silence is finally broken by Miroku.

Miroku- So you'll be gone for how long?

Inuyasha looks at the monk surprised. Miroku smiles warmly.

Miroku- Of course you're going back to him. You've come a long way from not caring about innocent lives, Inuyasha.  
Sango- Yes... Even I can feel a difference in your aura.  
Inuyasha- Sesshomaru says I have reached maturity... He could feel this first heat approaching...  
Kaede- The only question now then, is Miroku's... how long will ye be gone from us?  
Shippo- Will Sesshomaru allow you to continue helping us?

Inuyasha relaxes and sighs deeply.

Inuyasha- I guess I have decided to go back to him... I've lived alone and shunned before.. I don't care to experience that for eternity... The bonding and rutting period will go on for about another week... I guess I won't know till after then about anything else... I do know that I'll have to stay close to Sesshomaru for the duration of my.. pregnancy.  
Sango- How long will that last?  
Kaede- Will ye need any assistance?  
Inuyasha- Inu pregnancies last around three to four months.. I think... I know nothing of any of this stuff except what I... feel...  
Shippo- I'm sure Sesshomaru will teach you. If he's a good mate he'll help you and protect you.  
Sango- And hopefully love you.

Inuyasha looks up toward the window where the sun is now fully shining its light in on them.

Inuyasha- I have to get back.

The hanyou stands.

Miroku- can you tell us where the two of you will be?

Inuyasha- In the meadow to the West.  
Sango- Where that large cave is?  
Inuyasha- Yes. Sesshomaru has it marked off as our territory for now... But I have a feeling he'll want us to return to his castle so I'll be safe until I deliver these brats.  
Kaede- Go in peace, Inuyasha.. We won't be disturbing ye.  


**Suddenly, Sesshomaru's voice breaks into Inuyasha's mind gently. **

( #) Sesshomaru- If an emergency arises the young kitsune may come to alert us.  
Inuyasha- Uh... er.. Okay...

The hanyou wiggles an ear as he looks back down at the puzzled humans.

Inuyasha- Yeah, the b------ can send thoughts.. He says if something important comes up to send Shippo for us.  
Sango- Shippo?  
Inuyasha- He's too young to pose a threat to my Alpha.

Inuyasha scowls at the next mental message.

( #) Sesshomaru- And he's not a human.  
Miroku- What?  
Inuyasha- Nothing. I have to go.  
Kaede- Be safe.. We will explain everything to Kagome when she returns.  
Inuyasha- She'll want to come...  
Sango- We'll be sure to keep her here.  
Inuyasha- She don't want to mess with this... I would be powerless to stop Sesshomaru now...  
Kaede- Go, Child... Worry not for us.

Inuyasha nods and moves to the door. He pauses to look back at them once more, then leaves. Some of the villagers pause their morning tasks as a red blur leaves Kaede's porch and heads out of the village. They then shrug and continue about their duties. When Inuyasha reaches the edge of the meadow, he sees that Sesshomaru is still sitting near the mouth of the cave. The white demon remains still as if he's asleep or meditating as Inuyasha slowly makes his way over to him. When the hanyou comes to a stop in front of him, the inu Lord looks up at him.

Inuyasha- (Quietly) I.. I'm here.

Sesshomaru calmly stands to tower over Inuyasha a moment. He then leans, when Inuyasha bows his head, to snuffle one of his folded ears.

Sesshomaru- (Whispered) Mine.

Inuyasha rolls his eyes calmly.

Inuyasha- Yeah, yeah... I'm yours already.

Inuyasha pauses, then glances up at his Alpha.

Inuyasha- (Quietly) Always.

The half demon reaches over to take hold of Sesshomaru's hand and demurely leads his Alpha through the barrier into the cave. 


	16. Scene 16

**Scene 16 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ One Week Later **

It is nearly noon when Inuyasha stretches languidly and comes awake in the cave. When he realizes that he's alone for the first time since he brought Sesshomaru in here a week ago he bolts upright. The cave is still permeated with the heavy scent of their various copulations, but Sesshomaru is nowhere inside the cave. Not even bothering to throw on the long-discarded yukata, Inuyasha moves to the entrance. the barrier is still in place, but Inuyasha barely notices its slight tingle as he moves through it. The hanyou pauses to sniff around the meadow calmly as he lets his eyes adjust to the bright sunshine. He sniffs out the various spots where they've shared more heated moments around the meadow, but still catches no sight of what he's looking for. Then, as if suddenly aware that he's being searched for, Sesshomaru's aura flares. Inuyasha grins ferally and bounds off in that direction quickly. When he comes to the small hotspring and finds Sesshomaru relaxing in it, he relaxes down onto his haunches to wait anxiously for his Alpha's attention. As he waits, his eyes study the beauty of his brother once more. Sesshomaru waits a few moments before speaking, but refuses to meet his little brother's gaze. Knowing by now, that just a certain glance will bring his young mate to him eagerly.

Sesshomaru- I needed to bathe.. We positively reeked of each other, brother.

At first, the coldness of Sesshomaru's manner reminds Inuyasha of the way they always regarded each other before. The hanyou swallows and lowers his eyes until his instincts once again surface. Calmly, he slips down into the warm waters and wades over to Sesshomaru. He pauses in front of his Alpha a moment, then gives in and sinks down onto his knees before moving in closer. As he leans forward to nuzzle Sesshomaru under his chin he finally feels the full demon acknowledge him.

Sesshomaru- The rutting period is completed, Inuyasha.

The half demon sighs, but stays snuggled close to him.

Inuyasha- I.. I know... But I'm.. still yours...

He pulls his head back to timidly meet Sesshomaru's deep golden eyes. When he turns to move away, Sesshomaru lifts his newly regenerated left arm, testing the motion of it, to pull Inuyasha back against his chest. He looks down to watch the hanyou lick a calm path up the well-muscled arm. It was able to be renewed with his help since he was the one that removed the appendage.

Sesshomaru- Yes, Little Brother.. You are still mine.

Sesshomaru lifts his right arm up to begin rubbing Inuyasha's chest and stomach. They both close their eyes and just concentrate on the slightly stronger auras of the new lives that are now developing inside the hanyou. Sesshomaru soon hears Inuyasha sigh deeply.

Sesshomaru- You have accepted me.. I'm not going to reject you.. or then now...

Inuyasha swallows.

Inuyasha- Y-you're.. not?  
Sesshomaru- No. You are my mate.. These are my pups.  
Inuyasha- Pups... I.. I feel them... Seven of them growing inside me...

Sesshomaru nods.

Sesshomaru- Yes. All that time I spent making you stronger has paid off... Stronger means bigger, healthier litters... And you were right.

Inuyasha tilts his head to look up at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru- I am taking you back to my castle. I will allow no chance for harm to come to you or to.. our pups.

Inuyasha feels that there's no room for argument, but he still lowers his eyes as his thoughts turn to his 'pack' of friends.

Sesshomaru- When we are clean I will go with you so you may give them the news... Then we leave... Jaken will have the castle ready for our arrival by now.

Silently, Inuyasha nods. He knows that he, too, must put the pups' safety before anything else. He looks back up at Sesshomaru as he turns in his arms. The dog demon pulls his head back slightly, but curiously allows the hanyou to claim his mouth in a passionate kiss. With no more fear of pain, Inuyasha offers himself expectantly to his Alpha. Sesshomaru remains passive, though, as his mate begins to explore down his front until he reaches the waterline. When Sesshomaru finally decides to raise up away from him, Inuyasha feels his weariness. He tilts his head up at his older brother with an amused smirk.

Inuyasha- Wore you out, did I?  
Sesshomaru- You tell me you are not as sore as I after the week we just shared?

The silver-haired hanyou relaxes and turns to lean against the rock where Sesshomaru was sitting.

Inuyasha- Yeah.. My body feels like it's been through a hundred rounds with Naraku.

Sesshomaru turns to look at Inuyasha growling at the mention of that name.

Sesshomaru- When our pups are born we will finish that menace.  
Inuyasha- It won't be easy, ya b---... I mean, Sessh...  
Sesshomaru- No. But before we always went against him seperately..  
Inuyasha- Or at each other.

Sesshomaru relaxes enough to smirk at his mate. He then goes over, turns Inuyasha around, then dunks his head under the warm water. Inuyasha comes up sputtering with a curse, but relaxes when his brother begins scrubbing his long, silver hair.

Sesshomaru- True.. But this time we will be united... We will not lose.

Inuyasha moans and enjoys the pampering as Sesshomaru continues grooming him. When he is done, Inuyasha's hair is once more silky clean and free of any tangles. Sesshomaru moves toward the shore.

Sesshomaru- Time to go. Put your fire rat garment back on. I've cleaned it for you.

Inuyasha looks toward the rock that Sesshomaru waves at. The hanyou climbs up out of the hotspring. Sesshomaru watches his little brother shake himself dry until the demon growls impatiently. Inuyasha ignores the sound, but moves to his crisply folded outfit. When they are both dressed Inuyasha glances at Sesshomaru, laughs a bit, then hops off. The sound of his mate's laughter goes straight into Sesshomaru's being. The demon Lord pauses to relish in the feeling a moment, then moves off, calmly following waving his right hand to abolish the barrier. Inuyasha stands at the edge of the meadow waiting for him to catch up.

Inuyasha- Why don't we come back here every spring?  
Sesshomaru- We shall see. But you won't come into heat for another two years.

Sesshomaru heads off taking the lead. Inuyasha mumbles as he falls into step slightly behind him.

Inuyasha- (Mumbled) You can still be a prick.

Sesshomaru only gives a slight reaction of hearing him as they continue toward the village. 


	17. Scene 17

**Scene 17 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Kaede's Village **

When they reach the village, Sesshomaru steps aside to lean against a tree and crosses his arms. Inuyasha looks up at him.

Inuyasha- Sessh,...  
Sesshomaru- I won't enter this village.. I would scare the humans or they would attack me and I would be forced to defend myself.  
Shippo- Inuyasha!!

The hanyou turns as Shippo comes dashing over. The young fox skids to a stop when he sees Sesshomaru. The white demon glances at Inuyasha, then begins to inspect the claws on his renewed arm.

Sesshomaru- This demon is too young to be a threat.  
Shippo- Nobody here is a threat to...  
Kagome- Inuyasha!

Shippo swallows and hurries back to intercept Kagome as she approaches.

Shippo- Kagome, please don't sit him!

Just now remembering about the subjugation necklace that his mate wears, and what it does, Sesshomaru acts quicker than any of them can react. He slashes the necklace apart easily. The gathering friends all grow silent as the black beads scatter all over the ground, then disappear in tiny poofs of smoke. Inuyasha looks back up at Sesshomaru as he feels true freedom for the first time in a couple years.

Sesshomaru- You are mine.. I will not have you controlled by this strange miko no longer.

Inuyasha looks back at Kagome and sees the shock on her face. Kaede touches Kagome's arm gently. Shippo hops up onto Miroku's shoulder and whispers in his ear.

Shippo- (Whisper) Inuyasha is pregnant.. Very pregnant.  
Inuyasha- Yeah, so what if I am?

Kagome looks up puzzled.

Kagome- Y-you're.. mated... To him?

She now motions angrily to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru- Tell them what you're going to. I want to be home by dark.

Inuyasha twitches an ear toward Sesshomaru, then he calmly obeys. The white demon keeps his eyes riveted on Kagome.

Inuyasha- Yes, Kagome. It's a long story, but Sesshomaru and I were actually meant for each other...  
Kagome- These guys all told me what you told them.. I just can't believe that you... Is this some kind of a sick joke? Have you both been manipulated by...?!  
Sesshomaru- Say that miserable name and you will die.

Inuyasha holds a hand up to Sesshomaru, then sighs and meets Kagome's eyes.

Inuyasha- This is no joke, Kagome. And that b------ has nothing to do with this!

Sango moves up to touch Kagome's other arm.

Sango- We can't change this, Kagome.. Inuyasha is marked...  
Shippo- And pregnant...  
Kagome- But what about Na-...?

Kagome half glances toward Sesshomaru.

Kagome- The jewel shards?  
Sesshomaru- When our pups ae born, that vermin will be dealt with... I care little about those petty jewel fragments.  
Inuyasha- Kagome, I can't put anything else in front of the safety of my pups.  
Sesshomaru- They will be born in three months. I will have you all sent for so that you may attend the presentation ceremony... If you promise to conduct yourselves with civil decorum.

Sesshomaru pauses to await any objections. None are rendered to his authoritative tone.

Sesshomaru- Until then, my mate will remain hidden in my castle. He will be under my constant protection.  
Kagome- If you mean thrown in your dungeon like a...!

Sango clamps a hand over Kagome's mouth and Miroku moves quickly to place himself between the Inus and Kagome.

Miroku- We accept your terms, Lord Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha watches Miroku turn to help Sango restrain Kagome.

Kaede- Ye be safe and go, Inuyasha.  
Sango- Yes.. prosperity to... you both...

Sesshomaru watches the hanyou's ears droop as the three wrestle Kagome back toward the old lady's hut. Shippo shakes his head and looks back up at Inuyasha.

Shippo- You have to forgive her, Inuyasha.. She is just a human... She doesn't understand all of our ways. And we haven't really had too much time to explain it to her.. She just came back last night... She'll understand by the time we're sent for, I'm sure.

Shippo then looks back toward Sesshomaru bravely.

Shippo- But know this, Sesshomaru! I'll do everything in my power to hurt you if you hurt our friend.. And Lady Kaede will purify you...

Inuyasha reaches down to clamp his hand on Shippo's shaggy red head.

Inuyasha- Enough, ya brat... We'll be fine... Now get out of here!

Sesshomaru moves up behind Inuyasha as the kitsune dashes back toward the village.

Sesshomaru- Brave little kit... We must go now.

Inuyasha nods.

Inuyasha- (Quietly) As you wish, Alpha.

Sesshomaru summons his energy around them as he pulls Inuyasha back against him closer. On Kaede's porch, she and Shippo watch the ball of energy flash away toward the West. The old priestess sighs and looks back down at Shippo.

Kaede- Big litter?  
Shippo- Felt like it.

Kaede nods.

Kaede- Such is the cycle of life, even for demons.  
Shippo- Yeah, but still.. Who would've ever thought... Inuyasha, a mother?

Even before they enter her hut, they hear Kagome still screaming and something crash and break inside. The healer and the fox glance up at each other, then shake their heads, and continue on into the hut to lend their friends a hand. 


	18. Scene 18

**Scene 18 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- The West **

It takes only a few moments, it seems, until they approach the grand castle. As soon as Inuyasha spots it he suddenly gets very nervous. Sesshomaru glances at him when he turns to hide his face against his chest.

Inuyasha- Please.. go down.  
Sesshomaru- What?  
Inuyasha- Land.. Please.

Sesshomaru halts his ball of light.

Sesshomaru- Why are you nervous?  
Inuyasha- Th-that place.. is huge.  
Sesshomaru- It is your home now.  
Inuyasha- P-please just... give me a d--- minute to.. gather myself.

Sesshomaru honors the request and settles down to the ground just outside the main gate.

Sesshomaru- Tell me why you are nervous.

Inuyasha looks toward the large, regal castle that is rarely seen by human eyes.

Inuyasha- That.. was where Father lived.  
Sesshomaru- Yes. It now belongs to me... To us.. and our pups.

Inuyasha slowly shakes his head.

Inuyasha- No... Just to you.

Inuyasha folds his ears back and sighs.

Inuyasha- I'm a filthy half-breed.. Remember? I have no home...  
Sesshomaru- We covered this, Inuyasha. You are my mate.. You were always meant to be by my side.  
Inuyasha- Yes, I know that... It-it's just that.. I'm not used to such... grand things.  
Sesshomaru- I think your pregnancy is already affecting you, Pup.

Inuyasha lowers his eyes.

Sesshomaru- Fine.. if you don't want to stay in the castle proper, then at least we will stay within the surrounding walls.

Inuyasha looks back up at Sesshomaru puzzled.

Inuyasha- We?  
Sesshomaru- Yes. I told you, I will protect you. Where you stay, I will stay.

For a long moment, Inuyasha just stares up at him. When the demon Lord can take feeling Inuyasha's insecurities no longer he moves closer to pull his young mate into a gentl embrace.

Sesshomaru- Inuyasha, it will be much more comfortable for you inside our home. I am not going to throw you into my dungeon.  
Inuyasha- (Quietly) I know.. (Louder) Feh! I'd like to see you try it! (Quietly) B-but will.. they.. accept me?  
Sesshomaru- They?  
Inuyasha- Your... servants.  
Sesshomaru- They should know better than to question my decision... Many of them have served me since Father lived here... Many of them know of you, they will honor you... The rest.. simply fear me.

Inuyasha rolls his eyes, then slowly looks toward the main gate.

Sesshomaru- Come.. Trust me, Pup.

Inuyasha nods and steps aside. He then follows Sesshomaru over to the gate. Immediately, a mist swirls away to reveal two guards: A lizard-looking one and a cat. They quickly recognize their Lord and fall to one knee respectfully.

Sesshomaru- Send ahead and tell Jaken that my mate and I have arrived.  
Lizard- Yess, M'Lord.  
Cat- Welcome home, Lord Sesshomaru.. Lord Inuyasha.

The two guards step aside. Inuyasha glances at them as he follows his stoic Alpha. The lizard guard quickly spreads his wings and takes off toward the castle. Sesshomaru watches Inuyasha look all around at the beauty of the well-kept grounds. Just before they enter through the ornate main doors, the hanyou pauses and turns to take another sweeping look at the vast property that stretches out on either side of the castle.

Sesshomaru- Inuyasha?  
Inuyasha- (Quietly) I'm.. home?

As soon as he utters the word, Inuyasha half glances up at his brother.

Sesshomaru- Yes, Brother.  
Inuyasha- Does the place have a name?  
Sesshomaru- Yes. Father called it simply Inubia.

Inuyasha turns to look up at Sesshomaru smirking.

Inuyasha- Inubia?  
Sesshomaru- Father named it, not I... He also named you. Shall we go in now?

When Inuyasha nods, Sesshomaru turns and leads him through the doors that open of their own accord. Inuyasha finds this fascinating and sniffs toward them curiously. Sesshomaru speaks as he continues on into the main foyer.

Sesshomaru- The doors have an ancient spell on them. The more important rooms' doors will only open on their own for those of royal blood.

Inuyasha looks over his shoulder after a few feet to watch the great doors close behind them. He turns his attention forward again when he hears a familiar, irritating voice.

Jaken- Lord Sesshomaru! Welcome home, M'Lord!!

Inuyasha watches the toap imp bow before his brother.

Sesshomaru- I have decided that we will use the Garden Suite.  
Jaken- It is prepared, M'Lord. I have had them all thoroughly cleaned and...  
Sesshomaru- How is Rin?  
Jaken- She's well. She's with her tutor or she would be here.  
Sesshomaru- Very well. She's to understand that my new mate and I are not to be disturbed for the rest of our seperation period.

Jaken leans to look past Sesshomaru's legs at Inuyasha. They both hear his quiet moan of disappointment. But then the toad quickly nods and bows to the floor again. Inuyasha growls quietly, but Sesshomaru holds up a hand to quiet him.

Sesshomaru- My mate and I will be eatting in the suite during this period, as well.  
Jaken- Of course, M'Lord. Do you wish some food to be sent up immediately?  
Sesshomaru- Yes... Come, Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru leaves, making sure to use the toad's back as he goes. Inuyasha follows suit with a smirk. The trampled imp groans as they continue down a grand hall to their right. 


	19. Scene 19

**Scene 19 --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- The Garden Suite **

After moving to the end of the hall, down the two flights of white marble stairs, and down another wide hall, the pair comes to a smaller set of ornate doors. Sesshomaru steps aside and motions.

Sesshomaru- It is customary for the mate to enter the seperation area first.

Inuyasha hesitates, then flattens his ears as he looks up at the closed doors.

Inuyasha- But...  
Sesshomaru- Step forward, Pup.

Inuyasha takes a shaky breath, then edges forward nervously. When he raises a hand to reach for the handle he notices that there is none. In the next instant, he is startled when one of the doors swings open. Sesshomaru nods when Inuyasha turns to look up at him.

Sesshomaru- You are Father's son.

The hanyou relaxes and leads the way into the luxorious quarters. The beauty of the flowery-themed decor is beyond anything he's ever seen before.

Inuyasha- Wow.  
Sesshomaru- The glass doors on the other side of this main room lead to my personal garden.. You are free to explore it. This is where we will stay until our pups are born.

Inuyasha turns to look up at Sesshomaru again.

Inuyasha- Only.. here? I won't be allowed to.. explore the rest...?  
Sesshomaru- Once our pups are born, you will no doubt be chasing them all over the castle... But for now, you must be kept safe and comfortable... Too much activity will stress them. Besides, all you'll be doing for the next three months is eating, sleeping, and driving me crazy.

Inuyasha watches Sesshomaru smile slightly.

Inuyasha- I never knew you could be funny.  
Sesshomaru- There's a lot we will learn about each other.

The dog demon calmly moves to embrace his young mate.

Sesshomaru- Inuyasha, these pups will be the first ones born to our clan in over five hundred years. Please, understand the importance of this.  
Inuyasha- Yeah, I.. I do, but... I'm just not used to such.. treatment..

The Alpha feels his little brother's weariness as he yawns.

Sesshomaru- You're tired from the journey... Come.

Sesshomaru leads Inuyasha over to the side and through a red silk curtain. As soon as Inuyasha sees the large canopied bed he just seems to gravitate toward it. Sesshomaru watches him crawl onto the bed and squirm around until he's comfortable. In no time, Inuyasha is fast asleep. Hearing the outer door open, Sesshomaru scowls and leaves the bedroom. He finds a young cat demon servant girl setting the table full of fruits and various other finger foods.

Sesshomaru- From now on, the rope outside the door will be used to ring the bell.

The young demoness spins startled.

Girl- Yes, of course, M'Lord.  
Sesshomaru- Make sure the other servants know this as well.

The girl bows.

Sesshomaru- Dismissed.

With a wave of his hand, Sesshomaru sends the demoness away. He moves to look over the various delectables that were brought. After eating a handful of the red berries, he moves to touch the panel beside the main doors that lock them. He then procures another handful of the berries and returns to the bedroom. The regal demon undresses carefully, a little amazed that none of his servants have noticed his renewed arm. He then gently joins his sleeping mate on the bed. Inuyasha rolls over in his sleep and snuggles closer to Sesshomaru. This pleases the inu demon and he decides to catch some sleep himself. 


	20. Scene 20

**Scene 20 --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Later That Evening **

When Inuyasha stirs awake and finds himself wrapped in his brother's arms, he allows himself a few moments to study Sesshomaru's beauty again. He realizes that he's very much enjoying this closeness. When he carefully raises a finger to touch his brother's lips it surprises him when the finger is soon kissed. When dark golden eyes open to look at him, the hanyou swallows.

Inuyasha- (Quietly) I didn't mean to wake you.

Sesshomaru catches ahold of the hand and presses his nose into the palm. Something about the gesture makes Inuyasha smile and shiver with excitement.

Inuyasha- Sessh,.. if I had a tail... It would be wagging furiously.. right now...

In the next instant, Inuyasha finds himself leveled on his back as Sesshomaru crouches over him with sudden agression.

Sesshomaru- Pup,.. you have a lot to learn!

Inuyasha freezes, startled at the sudden outburst from his Alpha. For a moment, this puzzles Sesshomaru. Before he can continue, though, the bell chimes. Sesshomaru growls at the interruption.

Sesshomaru- Do not move!

Forgetting what his aggression does to his mate, the demon Lord leaves the bed angrily, throws a long, thin white yukata on, and leaves to answer the main door. Jaken bows and pushes the dinner cart in.

Sesshomaru- Leave it! Do not disturb us again unless you are summoned!

The toad squawks and quickly scurries out. Sesshomaru relocks the door then moves to sniff at the cart. His young mate must eat before anything further is done. When he re-enters the bedroom he hears the muffled sounds of struggling coming to the bed. Suddenly he becomes aware of what he's done. He mentally berates himself as he hurries to the bed. Inuyasha's eyes turn to look up at him. Sesshomaru takes a deep breath.

Inuyasha- What.. did I say? Alpha?

Sesshomaru sits on the edge of the bed. Perhaps his little brother is in the perfect position to listen to him, after all. For a moment, he considers leaving the order in place, but then he decides that it may injure what trust they've already built. Sesshomaru lays one of his elegant hands on Inuyasha's chest.

Sesshomaru- I apologize. I was not angry at you. Will you listen to me, Pup?

Hesitantly, the hanyou nods, feeling his mate's sincerity through their bond.

Inuyasha- J-just tell me what I said...  
Sesshomaru- I release you.. You did not anger me, Inuyasha... Please stop this cowering. It's not like you at all...

Inuyasha looks away.

Inuyasha- Well, I can't help it... It's like my.. insides.. feel your power stronger than I ever did... (Quietly) D----, you really could have killed me all those times...  
Sesshomaru- Pup, while you are pregnant you go through a few.. changes...

Now Inuyasha rolls his eyes.

Inuyasha- I know that! I'm going to get big and fat and out of shape...  
Sesshomaru- You will also experience mood swings and cravings... This is due to your human side.

The silver-haired hanyou looks back at Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha- Mood swings? Oh h---...  
Sesshomaru- I will have to learn a lot myself... I will have to tearn how to re-direct my patience... I only ask that you be patient with me.

The next thing Sesshomaru knows, Inuyasha is leaning against his chest, pressing his face up under his chin. Sesshomaru feels his first reaction to this gesture, preening. Then he raises his arms to embrace his younger brother. Then he remembers the food. Slowly, it dawns on him that his moods and thoughts are shifting as fast as his mate's because of their bond. Carefully, he mentally extracts himself from it's control. He's thankful that, as the Alpha, he is able to do this.

Sesshomaru- Inuyasha,... you are hungry..

Inuyasha nods.

Inuyasha- Oh yeah... I can smell food... I'm starving.

The full inu nods.

Sesshomaru- The dinner cart has arrived...

Before he can barely finish even that much, the hanyou crawls off the bed and hurries out. Sesshomaru stands and follows as calmly as he can. He finds his mate setting the various dishes full of food on the table. By the time he gets over to the table, Inuyasha already has everything situated and is waiting for him. Sesshomaru notes, that Inuyasha still obeys his instincts to show his Alpha respect by waiting for him to sit and begin eating first.

Sesshomaru- You follow your instincts well, Brother. You may eat now.

Inuyasha quickly obeys, moving to the right side where Sesshomaru indicates his place to be. Sesshomaru nods approvingly as he watches Inuyasha begin to eat hungrily. When the hanyou is finally full he leans back and rubs his belly.

Inuyasha- D---, these little brats are.. gluttons...

Inuyasha looks at Sesshomaru when he relaxes and chuckles quietly. He sits up to lean closer to Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha- So.. Why did you act like that when I mentioned my tail?

Sesshomaru looks into Inuyasha's drowsy eyes.

Sesshomaru- You are tired again..  
Inuyasha- Please just tell me.

Sesshomaru stands and holds out a hand to Inuyasha. The younger accepts it as he stands, then lets Sesshomaru lead him back into the bedroom. The demon Lord explains as he motions Inuyasha back into the bed.

Sesshomaru- You were too young to remember, I suppose.

Inuyasha squirms on his back, rubbing it against the silky sheets, trying to rid himself of an itchy spot.

Inuyasha- Oh, don't tell me that you.. bit my d---- tail off..

Sesshomaru pauses, then moves to join his mate on the bed, rolls him onto his stomach, and uses both his hands to scratch his back. The drowsy hanyou soon moans.

Inuyasha- ahhh... yeah...  
Sesshomaru- You were only a couple months old.. While I was standing outside of your mother's house one night I heard her father telling her that he was going to have your tail removed.

Inuyasha half rolls to look up at his crouching mate wide-eyed.

Inuyasha- So I was.. born with one?  
Sesshomaru- Yes.. A rather cute, fluffy... Anyway, I refused to allow them to do such a.. barbaric act on you with their filthy hands... Then, when he also mentioned your.. ears...

The white demon moves a hand up to begin scritching Inuyasha behind one of his velvety, perked ears. He grins slightly when the hanyou tilts his head reflexively.

Sesshomaru- Well, I had heard enough...  
Inuyasha- Everybody wants to... touch them...  
Sesshomaru- Your human grandfather wanted to hack them off... I crashed into the house, scaring the soul out of him.. and threatened to flay his flesh from his bones with my claws... These ears.. and your tail.. were the marks of your royal heritage...

Inuyasha looks sideways back up at Sesshomaru. The demon relaxes on a hip as he continues.

Sesshomaru- Your ears they could.. conceal.. I did, however see that old man's point about your tail.. It would have made you even more of a target for the humans' foolish prejudices.  
Inuyasha- So you did bite it off?!  
Sesshomaru- Yes. I agreed to snip it off...  
Inuyasha- (Sleepily) Aaaww, I bet I cried.  
Sesshomaru- For hours.. piercingly..

Inuyasha smirks up at his Alpha, who returns the expression a moment. Then he watches his young mate scoot around to snuggle into his lap. Sesshomaru hesitates, then slowly allows one of his hands to begin stroking Inuyasha's silver locks.

Sesshomaru- There were two reasons I agreed to do this...  
Inuyasha- You wanted to taste my blood.

Inuyasha scowls a moment, wondering where this statement came from, until Sesshomaru answers.

Sesshomaru- Okay. Three reasons.

Inuyasha rolls his head up to look at his older brother. Sesshomaru keeps his expression calm.

Sesshomaru- I wanted.. needed to be sure that you were my Promised.  
Inuyasha- You had to taste my blood to know?  
Sesshomaru- Yes.

The hanyou yawns, but fights off his drowsiness.

Inuyasha- So you were convinced then?  
Sesshomaru- Yes. As soon as I tasted your blood, I knew because it did not sicken me.

Inuyasha scowls again.

Inuyasha- So you.. like the taste of my blood?  
Sesshomaru- Yes.

Sesshomaru looks down to watch Inuyasha raise a hand to rub his mating mark.

Inuyasha- Is-is that why you.. bite me so d---- much?  
Sesshomaru- Plus it is necessary to refresh the mark periodically.

Inuyasha grows quiet once more.

Inuyasha- Hurry and tell me the other two reasons.  
Sesshomaru- I could lick the.. amputation.. so you healed quicker.. And I would be able to help you replace it later should you want another. Just as you were able to restore my arm.

Inuyasha's eyes droop and he mumbles something unintelligibly, but Sesshomaru hears the thought, 'I'll think about it'. The Alpha then feels his brother lose the battle to stay awake any longer. Sesshomaru relaxes to continue stroking his silky strands. His mind drifts away on more early memories that will need to be explained in time. 


	21. Scene 21

**Scene 21 --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- The Next Morning **

Inuyasha wakes up once again emersed in his Alpha's wonderful scent. Slowly he raises his eyes to find Sesshomaru asleep, laying down now, but still holding him in his arms. For a couple moments, the hanyou lays still then he begins to feel the urge to have his Alpha inside him again. To feel that special closeness that they shared during their week of rutting. Carefully, Inuyasha rolls to spoon himself against Sesshomaru. Slowly, he begins to squirm his rear in the manner that had always enticed his brother before. He soon hears Sesshomaru sigh behind him, then he raises up to look down at his brother.

Sesshomaru- Inuyasha,.. what are you doing?

Inuyasha half rolls to look up at Sesshomaru smiling.

Inuyasha- What the h--- do you think I'm trying to do, koi?

The full demon stares down at his mate puzzled.

Sesshomaru- Does your back itch again?  
Inuyasha- Try a little lower.

Sesshomaru opens the bond to explore his little brother's thoughts, he then sighs.

Sesshomaru- Pup, I told you.. Our rutting period is over... You are sufficiently pregnant.

In spite of the seemingly insensitive words, Sesshomaru moves his free hand up to sweep Inuyasha's silver hair aside from his neck. He then leans to nuzzle his cheek.

Sesshomaru- You're not in heat anymore.. I don't smell it on you.

Inuyasha lets his head collapse to lay on his folded arm.

Inuyasha- No, but...  
Sesshomaru- Okay. You had me worried for a moment.. I think seven pups will be enough for a first litter.

Inuyasha closes his eyes. Sesshomaru leaves the bed and moves to the closet to get himself a robe. He hears the hanyou's sad thought as he turns to tie the robe shut. 'So.. I'm nothing but a.. puppy factory to him, then... I should have known..' Sesshomaru looks at Inuyasha who now has his face buried against a pillow.

Sesshomaru- What more do you want, Pup? I'm providing you with everything a proper Inu mate will ever need.. You're hungry again. Let's go eat.

Inuyasha sits up, still hugging the pillow, with his back to Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha- (Quietly) Yeah. Sure. I'll be out in a minute.

Hesitantly, Sesshomaru moves to the bed. He begins to stroke his brother's long, silver hair.

Sesshomaru- Inu-...?

Inuyasha refuses to meet his eyes. Sesshomaru shakes his head and leaves puzzled to call for breakfast. Inuyasha feels his brother's genuine confusion, but he doesn't understand it. With breakfast ordered, Sesshomaru moves to the large desk off to the side. When he opens a drawer and sees how full of paperwork it is, he sighs and sits down to get to work on the mundane routine that comes with being a territory Lord. The demon forces his mind off of Inuyasha's puzzling behavior. He is fairly emersed in his work and doesn't notice when Inuyasha, clad in a long, thin blue yukata, comes out of the bedroom. The hanyou stands a few moments, watching as Sesshomaru signs some papers and sets them aside. Then others he crumples up and trashes with disapproving huffs or growls. Inuyasha works his way over closer, curiously, until the white demon finally glances up at him. After signing a couple more papers, he looks up again.

Sesshomaru- That yukata looks nice on you... You look good in blue, as well.

Inuyasha just shrugs.

Inuyasha- I just threw it on... What are you doing?

The half demon picks up one of the papers. Sesshomaru takes it back.

Sesshomaru- Nothing that concerns you.

Without another word, Inuyasha turns and moves away to look out the large glass doors that lead to the garden. Before Sesshomaru can speak again, the bell chimes.

Sesshomaru- Open.

Sesshomaru is a little surprised to find Rin helping the young servant girl push the cart in.

Sesshomaru- Rin?

Inuyasha hears the young human girl greet his brother enthusiastically as she rushes over to him.

Rin- Lord Sesshomaru!

Rin giggles and pats Sesshomaru's new arm as he gathers her up onto his lap.

Rin- Oooo... You got your arm back!!  
Sesshomaru- Yes. Inuyasha helped me restore it.

Rin looks toward the hanyou who is now lost in his foggy memories of what Sesshomaru told him last night about his tail.

Rin- Master Inuyasha!

When she speaks his name it gets his attention back.

Rin- It is good to see you! I'm so glad Lord Sesshomaru didn't kill you!

Inuyasha nods.

Inuyasha- (Mumbled) Yeah, same here, kid.

Sesshomaru places Rin back down as he stands.

Sesshomaru- You are not supposed to be here, Rin... Don't you have a class?  
Rin- Master Hyosha has not been feeling well for the past couple days.  
Sesshomaru- I see.  
Rin- But I just had to see you.. I've missed you, Lord Sesshomaru.  
Sesshomaru- I've been very busy taking care of my new mate.  
Rin- Yeah, I know. Mating and all.

Inuyasha snaps a nervous look toward the young child as he moves to the table. When the food is all set on the table the cat demon female bows to her Lord, then leaves with the empty cart.

Sesshomaru- Yes, Rin... Now Inuyasha is pregnant. Therefore, it is customary that we...  
Rin- Yeah. Jaken told me about the Seperation time. He said it was so that you two can continue to bond and all that demon stuff that we filthy humans know so little about.

Sesshomaru sighs.

Sesshomaru- I will make sure to have a few words with Jaken later.  
Rin- Are you angry at him for answering my questions?  
Sesshomaru- No... You must go now, Rin. My mate and I are going to eat.  
Rin- Yes, sir.. I just have one more question...

Sesshomaru nods as he moves toward the table.

Sesshomaru- Of course you do.

He motions Inuyasha to go ahead and begin to eat.

Rin- When Lord Inuyasha has the pups you won't kill him then, will you?

Inuyasha pauses from moving to his seat to look at the girl, then up at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru- No, Rin. Did Jaken tell you that I would?  
Rin- No. It was other.. servants.. I've overheard some of them talking..

Inuyasha looks away, trying to hide his sudden nervousness.

Sesshomaru- Don't listen to them, Rin.. When our time of Seperation is done and the pups are born, I will deal with such rumors. Now, you must go.  
Rin- Will I be allowed to play with the puppies, Lord Sesshomaru?

Inuyasha almost smiles at the girl's question.

Sesshomaru- Eventually, I'm sure... Go now.

Rin bows to him, then moves to bow to Inuyasha.

Rin- It is good for my Lord Sesshomaru that you are here, Lord Inuyasha. He won't be alone anymore.

Inuyasha watches Rin skip out of the suite happily. Sesshomaru follows her to re-lock the door. The dog demon turns to find Inuyasha heading back toward the bedroom.

Sesshomaru- Inuyasha.

The hanyou stops, but keeps his back to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru- You are my mate now... I told you before that I cannot raise my hands to harm you... If I were going to just.. use you for these pups.. I would not have marked you.

Inuyasha raises a hand to touch the mark on his neck. Sesshomaru moves to sit at the table.

Sesshomaru- Now come eat breakfast.

Quietly, Inuyasha turns and moves to sit in his place. He keeps his head bowed until his Alpha eats his first bite. Then he begins to eat himself.

Sesshomaru- You know I speak the truth.

Inuyasha nods.

Inuyasha- Yes... I am yours for the rest of.. my life...  
Sesshomaru- You are my mate.  
Inuyasha- As I was Promised to be.

The hanyou glances a weak, weary smile up at him.

Sesshomaru- Your emotional stress is wearing you out quicker.  
Inuyasha- Yes, I suppose so. May I return to bed, now?  
Sesshomaru- Eat something, then you may go. I will return to the paperwork.

Inuyasha glances toward the paper-covered desk, eats a couple large sausages, then hurries into the bedroom. Sesshomaru continues eating his breakfast thoughtfully, carfully closing the bond once again.


	22. Scene 22

**All will be explained about Sesshomaru's "reluctance". But in the meantime, try to keep in mind, he is a full 'DOG' demon. If you're not really familiar with my writings (i.e. my YYH stories) I tend to potray each demon's mannerisms or natures as governed by the same rules as their animal counterparts, if you will. Just a bit more civilized (?) **

**Scene 22 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Two Days Later **

Sesshomaru stands at the glass doors, looking out into the garden where Inuyasha, once again clad in his Fire Rat outfit, is lounging in a tree. Sesshomaru probes the hanyou's thoughts a moment, then sighs, and goes out to stand calmly under the tree. Inuyasha glances an acknowledgement of his presence, but remains silent.

Sesshomaru- How long are you going to stay up there, Pup?  
Inuyasha- (Quietly) Are you going to order me to come down?

The Inu Lord hesitates, then quietly moves to sit on a bench next to the Koi pond. Inuyasha slowly looks toward Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru feels the hanyou's longing to be closer to his Alpha.

Sesshomaru- If you feels so, why are you avoiding me?

Inuyasha just looks away.

Sesshomaru- I can order you to tell me.

Inuyasha swallows, but finally speaks.

Inuyasha- (Quietly) I.. I loved mother.. and she died... Then I.. got close to Kikyo.. and she died...  
Sesshomaru- So now you think I will die?  
Inuyasha- No, Sessh... You're too strong to die... I think.. it's just my fate to.. be alone... again...  
Sesshomaru- You have not been alone since that weird Priestess girl came through that well, Little Brother.

Sesshomaru half glances up at his brother when he feels his slight surprise that he would know about Kagome's time-traveling. Inuyasha then gathers himself, 'Feh, figures he would know, though...'

Inuyasha- She wasn't going to be around forever.  
Sesshomaru- No.. But I am.

Inuyasha closes his eyes. Sesshomaru looks back down into the clear waters of the pond, watching the fish skitter and swim in its depths.

Sesshomaru- (Quietly) I do not please you.

Inuyasha looks at his brother quickly.

Inuyasha- That's not it! (Quieter) You're doing everything a.. proper inu alpha is supposed to do..

After a moment, Inuyasha drops down and goes over to stand beside his brother. When the demon Lord looks up at him, Inuyasha slowly sinks to sit and hug one of his knees.

Inuyasha- I'm yours. I was created to be yours. I will belong to you until.. I die... Which will no doubt be long before you do. I'll bear you many pups...  
Sesshomaru- your feelings can no longer be hid from me, mate... I can feel the sorrow stinging inside you.. Your words are true, but they don't come from your heart.  
Inuyasha- This has nothing to do with my.. heart... My heart is too.. human.. to have any part in this.

Sesshomaru looks down at Inuyasha, studying him as he continues.

Inuyasha- As long as I keep it out of the way and just.. continue obeying my demon instincts...  
Sesshomaru- Pup, shut up.

Inuyasha quiets at the soft order. After a moment, Sesshomaru moves down to sit behind his mate. As soon as he pulls Inuyasha back into his embrace he feels the hanyou relax and snuggle closer to the contact. Suddenly, Sesshomaru realizes where he has been failing.

Sesshomaru- Inuyasha,...

Inuyasha places his head up under Sesshomaru's chin.

Inuyasha- Alpha.  
Sesshomaru- I believe I know the reason for your depression.

Sesshomaru closes his eyes and concentrates. Soon his aura swells up and surrounds them in a dazzling blue light. At first, the half demon is puzzled, but soon he feels Inuyasha relax. It isn't long until he slips into a deep sleep. Sesshomaru glances down when he hears his brother murmur in his sleep.

Inuyasha- (Murmured) Sessh,... love you...

Sesshomaru scrunches his brows. Then he looks back into the pond and continues 'feeding' small amounts of his energy to the pups developing inside his young mate. When he's given them enough, he gathers Inuyasha up and carries him back into their suite.


	23. Scene 23

**Any relationship takes time to build true trust and lasting bonds, right? How much more for our favorite pair of Inus? Love is a journey, or so I've been told, lol. Have patience with me, we will get there.**

**This one might be a tad long, but lots of content is sometimes a good thing (crosses fingers).**

Scene 23 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Later That Day

When Inuyasha wakes up alone in the big bed he stretches, then sits up. He realizes that he feels a little more energized. He also feels that his pups have grown a little stronger inside him. As he hugs his middle he remembers what Sesshomaru had done that morning.

Inuyasha- (Quietly) so.. that's why I have to.. stay close to him...

Inuyasha closes his eyes. He is so lost in his thoughts, that he doesn't notice Sesshomaru enter.

Inuyasha- (Quietly) I need that, but.. I can't help but want... more...

Sesshomaru moves closer to the bed. Inuyasha starts and looks up at his brother.

Sesshomaru- It's just me. You should have sensed me... You are distracted again, Little Brother. What is bothering you now?

Suddenly, Inuyasha huffs and looks away.

Inuyasha- Nothing that you would know about!

Sesshomaru studies Inuyasha, reminding himself, 'I must stay patient with the hanyou during these times of...' Then, it dawns on the full demon.

Sesshomaru- You are a hanyou...  
Inuyasha- Feh!! Big news, idiot!

Almost immediately Inuyasha folds his ears back and lowers his head.

Sesshomaru- You are.. half human... Now, I think I understand your words from the garden earlier.

Inuyasha looks up startled, flinching back when Sesshomaru growls at himself.

Sesshomaru- Inuyasha, I claimed you as my mate.

Inuyasha quickly sinks to bow his face to the mattress under the tone of his Alpha's words.

Inuyasha- I didn't mean to anger you...  
Sesshomaru- You are my mate...  
Inuyasha- Yes, I am yours, M'Lord...

Sesshomaru catches himself, then forces his dominant aura to ebb away.

Sesshomaru- Inuyasha, straighten up and look up at me.

Inuyasha hesitantly obeys. His ears stay low when he sees his brother's scowl.

Sesshomaru- Pup,.. when I claimed you... I claimed all of you.

The hanyou tilts his head puzzled.

Sesshomaru- You are half demon.. and half human... I am a full inu demon.. Every part of my life is lived by my instincts.. By my demon nature... Do you understand what this means?

Inuyasha lowers his eyes, thinking quietly.

Inuyasha- (Quietly) You're only doing this... because it's your instinct...  
Sesshomaru- I accepted you during our week of rut, as much as you had to accept me... My duty is to protect you, provide for you, and to help raise our pups...  
Inuyasha- Yes. You are doing all of these things...  
Sesshomaru- Yet you require more?

Inuyasha closes his eyes and sighs deeply.

Sesshomaru- What is this.. more... that you desire?  
Inuyasha- Sessh, my demon side understands all of these things...  
Sesshomaru- But your human side does not?  
Inuyasha- It's not you... It's me that has to.. learn.. how to be your proper mate...

Sesshomaru looks down at his brother a long moment.

Sesshomaru- Very well. I shall continue to be patient with these mood swings... Now, lunch has been arrived. Comec eat, then we will share another Spirit-Feeding session.

Inuyasha looks back up at Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha- Is that what you did out by the pond? Yes, I did enjoy that...

Sesshomaru reaches down, scritches one of Inuyasha's ears to perk it up, then turns and leaves calmly. Inuyasha sighs quietly, then leaves the bed to follow. He takes his place at the table. But when Sesshomaru begins to eat, though, his mate just stares down at his empty plate.

Sesshomaru- You are not hungry?  
Inuyasha- Actually, c-could we.. just.. go to the Spirit-Sharing thing?  
Sesshomaru- The food will get cold... But if you prefer to do that...  
Inuyasha- Yes, I do. Please,.. s-sir? I'll eat when we're done, I promise.

Sesshomaru looks away a moment, then stands.

Sesshomaru- Come.

The Alpha goes over to an alcove where there's a large, flat cushion where he would often come to meditate. He sits down and opens his arms as Inuyasha sits to join him. He calmly embraces his little brother back against his chest gently.

Sesshomaru- Relax and clear your mind, Pup.

Inuyasha closes his eyes and nods. In a few moments, Sesshomaru's energy surrounds them once more. Inuyasha soon sighs deeply and snuggles back more into the embrace.

Inuyasha- This feels... sooo.. good.  
Sesshomaru- (Quietly) It will keep our pups healthy.  
Inuyasha- Ummm, yes... It brings us together, too...

Sesshomaru tilts his head, but doesn't respond. When the session is over, the hanyou almost whimpers as he feels the aura pull away. Sesshomaru drops his arms, but Inuyasha doesn't move.

Sesshomaru- That is enough for today, Inuyasha.. You need to go eat.

Reluctantly, Inuyasha stands and goes over to reclaim his place at the table. Sesshomaru stays put a moment to watch his mate begin to eat slowly. He then stands and goes back over to his place at the table. Inuyasha keeps his eyes down, lost in his thoughts. Sesshomaru, who'd been monitoring them, finally speaks up.

Sesshomaru- Enough of that!

Inuyasha looks up, wide-eyed.

Sesshomaru- Why are you thinking such things?  
Inuyasha- Th-things...?  
Sesshomaru- You know I can read your thoughts.. Why are you plotting ways to rid yourself of your human side?  
Inuyasha- Oh, yeah.. the d--- bond... s---...  
Sesshomaru- It would not be good to destroy half of yourself.  
Inuyasha- I want to please you...  
Sesshomaru- You do please me.. except for this depression that you've sunk into... It's a...  
Inuyasha- Human fault, I know... This is what will keep me from fully being what you want me to be...  
Sesshomaru- Enough!

Inuyasha flinches away.

Sesshomaru- Eat.

Inuyasha quietly moves back to continue nibbling on the leg of what was once some type of large bird.

Sesshomaru- There are three types of hanyous, Inuyasha.  
Inuyasha- Three?  
Sesshomaru- Full demons recognize them by classification. First, Second, and Third.  
You, my mate, are of the First class. Hanyous created on purpose for replenishing the numbers of a noble demon clan.  
Inuyasha- Like ours.  
Sesshomaru- Correct... Second class hanyous are those created from two consenting demons from different species because of necessity or attraction.

Inuyasha glances up at Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha- Attraction? -- Doesn't that require the emotion of love?  
Sesshomaru- I was speaking of demon heats...  
Inuyasha- Oh.. yeah.

Sesshomaru looks at Inuyasha a moment.

Sesshomaru- Of course full demons can show many ranges of emotions that humans do.

Inuyasha nods, realizing the his thoughts were once again read.

Sesshomaru- Third class hanyous are created purely from young demons who care not whether they sate their lusts on humans... These humans are usually unconsenting... These type of hanyous are shunned because of the shame involved in their creation... A demon's show of unrestraint... These types of hanyous most always show very little or no intelligence, are most often of more animalistic forms.. and quite ugly... Now do you understand?

Inuyasha slowly nods.

Inuyasha- Yeah... You would consider it a shame to... lose your restraint with me.

Now Sesshomaru leans forward on the table, lowering his eyes as Inuyasha stands.

Inuyasha- Excuse me, Alpha... I need to rest again.

Sesshomaru looks up, but quietly just nods. Not sure on what else he can say to help his mate understand, still not fully understanding it himself. Silently, though, he hopes for a way to get past these emotions of his mate. Slowly he raises his golden eyes, a new light beginning to dawn in them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Am I frustrating anyone, yet? lol If so, then you're in tune with our characters.


	24. Scene 24

**I didn't rush this relationship in my original 'hard copy' so I'm not going to rush it in here. After everything this 'couple' has been through in the past, they should have a lot of issues to work out. Riiight?? But, I promise, we are getting closer to a lemony goal.**

Scene 24 ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- That Evening

Sesshomaru is just finishing up the last of the paperwork that was in the desk when Inuyasha comes out of the bedroom. The demon Lord looks up at him.

Sesshomaru- Sleep well?  
Inuyasha- Umm, yeah... I, uh.. I would like to take a bath...

Sesshomaru stares quietly up at his mate, examining the hanyou's beautiful features. He realizes just how much he looks like his Father did in his seldom seen human form.

Inuyasha- O-kay... Do I have to go out to the d--- Koi pond?

Sesshomaru focuses himself back on Inuyasha's request.

Sesshomaru- Oh, no, of course not. Through that door is the bathing room.

Inuyasha looks toward the door not far from him. As he turns to move toward it, he can feel Sesshomaru's eyes following him. Inuyasha pauses at the door and turns to look back at his brother.

Sesshomaru- May I join you? I just finished up all this paperwork.  
Inuyasha- It's your place. You can go wherever the h--- you want.

Sesshomaru stands and calmly follows Inuyasha into the large room. For a couple moments, the hanyou just stands, staring at the indoor hotspring. He looks around at the natural rock formations decorating the interior, then toward the large steaming pool of water. Sesshomaru comes up behind him and bends slightly to whisper against one of his furry, triangular ears.

Sesshomaru- (Quietly) Go on in, Pup.. I've already seen and.. touched.. every part of your beautiful body before.

The sound of his Alpha's deep, calm voice touches all the feelings that Inuyasha had just spent a couple hours working to supress. He feels, too, the sincerity of his brother's words.

Sesshomaru- (Quietly) I know you didn't spend that whole time.. sleeping, Pup.

Now, Inuyasha sighs and moves on in closer to the warm pool.

Inuyasha- Stop it, Sessh... I don't want you to feel pressured...  
Sesshomaru- Pressured?  
Inuyasha- I'm not an idiot... I figured out why you don't.. want.. me anymore.  
Sesshomaru- I want you to be happy here...  
Inuyasha- I didn't mean want... like that... I meant, I know that you have no.. desire to..  
Sesshomaru- You are referring to.. rutting? But, Inuyasha, our...

The hanyou now spins with a snarl.

Inuyasha- I know, d--- it!! The mating cycle is over! I'm already pregnant...! I thought we came in here to bathe!?

The Inu demon watches Inuyasha undress, hurry down into the pool, then quickly wade over to the small waterfall pouring over an abuttment above the far side of the pool. Inuyasha quickly shoves his face beneath the rushing wide stream. Calmly, the white demon sheds his long, thin white yukata and moves down into the pool. He wades over to sit on a large, submerged rock bench.

Sesshomaru- I am the one failing... Not you, Pup.

Slowly, Inuyasha pulls his face away, shakes his head, then turns to look slowly at his brother. Sesshomaru looks toward his mate and lets his eyes travel the expanse of Inuyasha's exposed body. The feelings that stir slightly inside him, puzzle him.

Sesshomaru- You are.. beautiful, Little Brother... I just... It's not proper to...

Before Sesshomaru can finish, he finds himself being embraced by Inuyasha. The hanyou sinks to his knees before Sesshomaru, then hides his face in his Alpha's lap.

Inuyasha- I'm so sorry.. Don't let me make you feel this way... It-It's just.. this pregnancy... I know you love me and I know that you'll be the best mate that I could have ever asked for...

Sesshomaru raises a hand to begin stroking Inuyasha's dampened silver strands gently.

Sesshomaru- Pup,...

Inuyasha looks up at Sesshomaru and puts his best smile on.

Inuyasha- As much as I am, what I am.. You are what you are... I accepted you... Everything else I-I'll.. deal with eventually...

Sesshomaru raises an elegant finger to Inuyasha's lips. Immediately his little brother laps at it with his tongue. He then leans against Sesshomaru's chest. When the full demon looks down, the hanyou's ears capture his attention again. Curiously, he lowers his head to take one into his mouth gently. The fine, white hairs tickle the roof of his sensitive mouth when the ear twitches spasmodically. Inuyasha looks up smirking when his brother sneezes.

Sesshomaru- That.. tickled.  
Inuyasha- Same here.

Inuyasha shakes his head a little, then twitches both ears. He then spots the trough of soapsand.

Inuyasha- Will you allow me to bathe you, M'Lord?  
Sesshomaru- Only if you'll promise not to call me that... in such a manner that demeans yourself.

Sesshomaru's nose twitches as he attempts to stave off another sneeze. Inuyasha genuinely smiles at the humorous sight on his brother's usually stoic features.

Inuyasha- But you are...  
Sesshomaru- I like it when you honor me.. in the presence of others... But when we are alone, together, you may call me... S-Ssess...

The sneeze finally wins. Inuyasha tilts his head.

Inuyasha- Sessu?

The Alpha promptly dunks his mate. Inuyasha comes up sputtering and snorting with a laugh.

Inuyasha- O- Okay, Sessh... That is what I'll call you.

Sesshomaru nods as he wipes his nose to ease the remainder of the tickling.

Sesshomaru- I get enough grovelling from those outside this suite.

Inuyasha gets a handful of the sand and begins to gently scrub his Alpha's broad, milky-colored chest. Sesshomaru feels the true affection that is blossoming from the hanyou in his ministering. Sesshomaru soon closes his eyes as the hands continue slowly working, covering every inch of his chest and down both of his arms. Again the deep feelings stir with the inu because of the grooming. This time he allows himself to explore and study them. Having never had any relationship before, such as this, he has no past experiences to fall back on, except the formal training he'd had as a youth.

Sesshomaru- I was.. always taught,.. rather strictly due to my station as a Western Prince,.. the ways that a.. proper demon.. conducts themselves.

The hanyou glances up at his royal brother.

Inuyasha- Perhaps I should take these teachings now, myself.

Sesshomaru opens his eyes to meet Inuyasha's.

Sesshomaru- Why would you...?  
Inuyasha- So that I'll learn to be a proper mate for you.  
Sesshomaru- Inuyasha,... no.

Inuyasha lowers his eyes, but Sesshomaru gently raises them again.

Sesshomaru- I only want you.. to be you... I was simply explaining why I can only.. conceive having... mating sessions when you are in heat... You will come into your cycle once every two years...

Inuyasha freezes a moment, then slowly continues to bathe his Alpha.

Inuyasha- Once.. every two years... S-sounds.. great.

Inuyasha remembers that Sesshomaru can feel what he's feeling and pauses before beginning to rinse the sandy residue off of him.

Inuyasha- It's okay, Sessh... I'll get used to it... Please be patient.

Suddenly, Inuyasha yawns. Sesshomaru stops him from continuing his ministrations.

Sesshomaru- Your emotions have worn you out again... I think we are clean enough.

Inuyasha nods, too tired now to argue. He raises up to brush Sesshomaru's lips quickly, then leaves the pool. Sesshomaru watches him shake himself dry. The Inu can't help but think of what Inuyasha would look like if he had his tail back. Inuyasha stops shaking, pausing on his haunches to look over his shoulder at Sesshomaru. He's actually beginning to hear Sesshomaru's thoughts himself.

Inuyasha- I'll think about it.

Sesshomaru tilts his head a bit surprised. Inuyasha raises up and leaves, throwing the blue yukata back on. Sesshomaru smiles slightly to himself. Perhaps they are beginning to connect toward completion of the next stage in their bonding. After a couple moments, Sesshomaru moves up out of the pool himself. He pauses halfway to the towel table. Then, carefully he crouches down and gives himself a vigorous shake. A memory surfaces when he is done, of how he used to do this a lot when he was much younger. He straightens up, when he hears a quiet chuckle echo through his mind, and moves to gather up his yukata and leave the room.


	25. Scene 25

**Scene 25 ------------------------------------------- One Week Later**

For the past week, Sesshomaru has slowly grown more accustomed to small showings of affection toward his mate. Kisses, nuzzling, holding him as he sleeps, and sharing more bathtimes. But still he initiates nothing further. Today, he is meditating in the alcove when he hears a scream in their bedroom. In a white blur, he appears in the room. He finds Inuyasha cowering in a corner, beside the full length mirror on the wall, hugging himself.

Sesshomaru- Koi?

The Alpha Inu's eyes quickly scan the room to locate the threat as he moves protectively toward his mate, who looks to be in near shock.

Sesshomaru- What is it? -- Was someone...?  
Inuyasha- (Whimpers) I-It's me... I'm.. d-deformed...

Sesshomaru hesitates, then turns to look back at his mate.

Sesshomaru- What?

He quickly helps Inuyasha stand and begins to look him over. When he tries to open the red robe he's wearing Inuyasha turns away refusing to let him.

Inuyasha- No!! -- You can't...

Inuyasha bows his head and blushes. Sesshomaru does take note that his middle is beginning to protude.

Sesshomaru- Puppy, it's just a little extra weight...

Now Inuyasha glares up at him over his shoulder.

Inuyasha- Weight?!! Oh, tell me you did not just say that...!

The hanyou angrily turns and throws the robe open now.

Inuyasha- This... These! -- Are worse than a little extra weight!!

Sesshomaru tilts his head, immediately fascinated with Inuyasha's newly developing body. Three extra sets of nipples down his chest and slightly bulging stomache. When his Alpha slowly smiles, Inuyasha's anger once again turns to embarrassment. He closes the robe and starts to slink away to return to the bed, but Sesshomaru reaches out and gest ahold of one of his arms.

Sesshomaru- Oh no... I wasn't laughing at you... Come here.

Inuyasha lowers his ears as he allows Sesshomaru to wrap him up in his strong arms.

Sesshomaru- This is actually a very good sign, Pup.  
Inuyasha- I look.. hideous...  
Sesshomaru- You look.. like a mother.

Sesshomaru lowers his head to nuzzle one of Inuyasha's ears.

Sesshomaru- An Inu mother.

The demon Lord positions Inuyasha back in front of the mirror and works to robe open gently.

Sesshomaru- These are a sign that your body is accepting your pregnancy... Our growing puppies, Koi.

The hanyou swallows. The sight of Sesshomaru's hand cupping his new nipples, one at a time, begins to arouse those feelings that he's been struggling to keep away from. Sesshomaru picks up on his mate's dilema and allows Inuyasha to squirm away from him again.

Sesshomaru- They're filling up nicely.. You'll have plenty of milk for them.

He watches Inuyasha nod slightly and crawl onto the bed. The young half demon pulls the thin blanket over top of him, then hugs a pillow. Sesshomaru moves closer to the bed, sniffing quietly.

Sesshomaru- 'Yasha,.. how can you be.. like this out of...

Inuyasha growls.

Inuyasha- It's a human thing! -- Just go away..! I'll.. take care of it.. myself...

The full demon hesitates, then quietly leaves. He paces in the outer room as he feels his mate's arousal and frustration. Sesshomaru finally closes the link between them and moves the stone panel, beside the main doors, that resonates his voice throughout the castle.

Sesshomaru- Jaken!! Bring me Father's journal from the library!

Sesshomaru them moves away to sit on the chaise lounger. The bell finally chimes.

Sesshomaru- Open!

The Toad imp hurries in struggling beneath the large book.

Jaken- T-the book.. y-you re-quested,...

Sesshomaru rises and takes it from the small demon easily. He then moves to the desk with it.

Sesshomaru- There is one more thing I require of you, Toad.

Jaken looks up at his master nervously.

Jaken- H-hai?  
Sesshomaru- I will tolerate no disrespect to my mate... You have heard ones speak ill of our union...

Sesshomaru half glances toward the imp when he doesn't answer.

Sesshomaru- You will take names from now on when you hear such words... I will deal with them when the seperation is over. Leave me now.

Jaken scurries out of the room quickly. Sesshomaru moves to lock the door behind him, then returns to the desk to begin looking through the thick book.


	26. Scene 26

**Your wait and patience will pay off, trust me. When this pair gets their "act" together, heads will roll,..er.. lol **

**Scene 26 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Later That Day **

Sesshomaru is now on the couch in the main room, still reading through his Father's personal diary, when he feels Inuyasha wake up. In a few moments, the hanyou steps out of the bedroom timidly, worrying his bottom lip nervously. Sesshomaru looks up at his mate, allowing his golden eyes to sweep the figure standing there in the short, red yukata.

Sesshomaru- Pup, come here.

Keeping his ears low, Inuyasha goes over and starts to sink to the floor beside Sesshomaru's knees. The Alpha stops him and pulls him to sit on the couch beside him.

Inuyasha- I apologize for my behavior...  
Sesshomaru- None is needed... Do you see this book, Inuyasha?

Inuyasha looks at the book and nods.

Inuyasha- I'm hormonal, not blind.

Sesshomaru chuckles some.

Sesshomaru- It was penned by our Father's own hand.. It is his personal journal... Father loved to record nearly every detail of his life.. It's been a long time since I ventured to read any of it.

Inuyasha watches Sesshomaru flip through some pages. He then tilts the book so that his little brother can see the page he's found.

Sesshomaru- Read this page, Koi.

Inuyasha half glances up at Sesshomaru, then lets his eyes quietly scan the writing. When he realizes that it is a very detailed account of a night of lovemaking that their Father shared with Sesshomaru's 'mother' the hanyou blushes and looks away. Sesshomaru flips a couple pages.

Sesshomaru- This page is a record of another night between them.

The white demon conceals his eagerness well as he points out a few more pages.

Sesshomaru- Also here.. and here... Here... This one tells of how he had actually tied Mother twice in one night...  
Inuyasha- So our Father was a horny, old dog who had a great time during his mating period... So did we.

Inuyasha closes his eyes, trying to block out his memories of their week spent in that meadow. It now seems like ages ago.

Sesshomaru- Inuyasha,.. of course these dates would not be of significance to you... Let me explain...

Inuyasha looks up at Sesshomaru again. The Inu flips back to the first page that he showed his mate.

Sesshomaru- This one is dated a month before I was born.. Which means that Mother was in his second month, carrying the litter I was born in.

Sesshomaru points out the other dates.

Sesshomaru- These two are from the week following my birth.. This one was two weeks after Mother's second heat had completed... The night before Mother was killed.  
Inuyasha- So.. Your Mother was pregnant when he...?  
Sesshomaru- You're not graasping what I'm trying to point out...

Inuyasha suddenly stands.

Inuyasha- Are you calling me an idiot??!  
Sesshomaru- Inu-,...  
Inuyasha- I really don't need this right now, Sessh! -- Now, I'm fat, deformed, and stupid? Feh!!

Inuyasha turns and stomps toward the glass doors. Sesshomaru relaxes, feeling the real reason why Inuyasha feels that he must get away from him.

Sesshomaru- Pup,...  
Inuyasha- Just leave me alone! I'm going outside to cool off!

The Alpha sighs. He could use his authoritative tone, but he's learned that his mate takes his own time at adjusting and processing new things. He goes back to reading some more of the journal.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Oooo, we are getting closer... Can you taste it? (Drool)


	27. Scene 27

**Anyone getting an urge to draw that picture of Inuyasha looking in that mirror? lolol **

I won't apologize if this scene is too long. But be warned...

Scene 27 ------------------------------------------------------------------------- Two Hours Later

The bell chimes, signalling the arrival of dinner. As Sesshomaru is locking the door behind the servant as she leaves, Inuyasha slips in and quietly moves to wait for his Alpha to sit. He avoids his golden gaze as Sesshomaru comes over.

Sesshomaru- Are you settled now?  
Inuyasha- Yeah, I just..

Inuyasha pauses then turns away. He raises a hand to cover his eyes. When he tries to stifle a sob, Sesshomaru calmly moves to him and embraces him from behind. The hanyou feels Sesshomaru begin to raise his energy and tries to squirm away.

Inuyasha- No, I.. I don't deserve..  
Sesshomaru- Shh.. It will help you control these hormonal upheavals as well, Koi.

Sesshomaru bends to lap at Inuyasha's mating mark. He continues whispering soothingly in the hanyou's ear. It takes a few moments of patience, but he begins to feel Inuyasha relax.

Sesshomaru- (Quietly) There we go.. It's the pregnancy, Puppy.. I know this.

Inuyasha soon swallows and squirms away for another reason.

Inuyasha- I need to eat.. I got seven pups growling at me.

Sesshomaru smirks and moves to sit down in his normal place at the head of the low table. Inuyasha sits and quickly emerses himself in eating a few moments. Soon he slows down, then stops and half glances up at Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha- So.. What were you trying to show me, Sessh?

Sesshomaru looks at his brother.

Sesshomaru- All of those times between Father and Mother.. were outside of his heat cycles.

Inuyasha continues chewing on the piece of meat he had in his hand. The hanyou gives a lot of thought to what Sesshomaru has revealed. When he is full, he stands.

Sesshomaru- Father loved my Mother very much... They joined because of that, not because of any Promise or political strategy...  
Inuyasha- I get it. M-may I be.. excused?

Sesshomaru stands and gently guides Inuyasha to face him.

Sesshomaru- Perhaps I mistook what I was taught all those years.

Inuyasha cautiously looks up into his taller brother's golden eyes. The full demon feels his mate's momentary adoration of his eyes. Sesshomaru feels the spike of thrill that this knowledge gives him, he doesn't ignore it.

Sesshomaru- P-Pup,.. I... My stubbornnesss has caused you.. much pain...

Calmly, Inuyasha moves in closer to snuggle against his taller brother, placing his head up against Sesshomaru's chin. For the first time since their rutting period, the regal Lord drops his guard. He allows Inuyasha to feel what his show of respect is doing to him. Inuyasha's eyes pop open and he looks up at his Alpha nervously.

Inuyasha- S-Sessh,...

In the next second, Inuyasha finds his mouth being thoroughly explored by his older brother's large, hungry tongue. The hanyou is stunned for all of about a minute, then he moans and begins to cautiously respond. Suddenly he catches himself and jerks back away from Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha- S-Sessh,.. if you... con-tinue this I'll...

Sesshomaru licks his lips with a warm predatory glow in his eyes.

Sesshomaru- Then we understand each other... finally.

Inuyasha feels his gut twinge and he whines, pitching his ears forward. Sesshomaru feels his mate's desire grow and he allows it to fuel his own.

Sesshomaru- 'Yasha,... I was suppressing my own.. desires... because I misunderstood my teaching... We're mated.. I am growing to become very..  
Inuyasha- Just say it!

Now Sesshomaru growls unagressively.

Sesshomaru- I love you...

Inuyasha's eyes begin to sparkle, but he refuses to allow the tears to fall.

Sesshomaru- Can you forgive me?

In answer, Inuyasha reaches up and pulls Sesshomaru's mouth back down to his own. He sends his Alpha his answer mentally, 'I'm.. all.. yours!' The white demon growls again and scoops Inuyasha up into his arms. He continues plundering the hanyou's very eager, willing mouth as he carries him into their bedroom. When he lays Inuyasha down on the bed and crouches over top of him, Sesshomaru pulls back to look down at his mate.

Inuyasha- You.. really do.. love me...  
Sesshomaru- Yes, I do... I want to take you, Pup...  
Inuyasha- (Whimpers) Please...  
Sesshomaru- But I don't want to hurt them...

Sesshomaru moves a hand down to Inuyasha's now-exposed belly. The hanyou swallows another whimper. He works Sesshomaru back, then rolls to get up onto his hands and knees. He looks over his shoulder with an expression that makes the demon Lord swallow and whine himself.

Inuyasha- I believe this was the position your Mother took... We both know that I can bear your weight.. and your passions, Sessh... I don't think we'll forget my.. condition... Please..

Inuyasha spreads his knees. When Sesshomaru moves up to mount him gently they both moan. Inuyasha tilts his lowered head to the side panting.

Inuyasha- Yes.. Ohhh, please...  
Sesshomaru- Mine!

Inuyasha nods and squirms his hips, lifting them up wantonly.

Inuyasha- Yes... All of us!

Suddenly, a cautioning thought stabs into Sesshomaru's desires. It puzzles Inuyasha when he pulls back off of him. Inuyasha looks back at him puzzled.

Sesshomaru- Patience, Pup.. No, I haven't changed my mind.. I just... realized that you aren't in heat...

Inuyasha's head falls and he crumples to lay on his side sobbing.

Inuyasha- You're driving me.. f---in' crazy!!  
Sesshomaru- (Chuckles) Indeed, I soon will, mate...

He crawls up to straddle Inuyasha's smaller frame and nuzzle his neck.

Sesshomaru- Oh, my Puppy.. I simply paused to think.. If you were in heat, your.. posterior.. would be naturally.. umm... lubricated...

Inuyasha growls with frustration and looks up at Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha- So?!  
Sesshomaru- So, if I go in dry... My instincts are telling me that it won't be..good... Just calm down..  
Inuyasha- Calm down? - Calm..?! -- Why don't you just kiss my a--!!

As soon as the words are snarled out, Inuyasha immediately shies back, then half rolls to hide his face against the mattress.

Inuyasha- (Quietly Muffled) Oh, s---... I.. I didn't...  
Sesshomaru- Yes. That will work!

Inuyasha swivels an ear toward Sesshomaru. The inu scoots back and taps Inuyasha's bared rear.

Sesshomaru- Get back up...

When Inuyasha obeys nervously and braces himself, Sesshomaru places a hand on his lower back gently.

Sesshomaru- Relax, Pup.. I'm not going to bite you... Maybe nibble your ears a bit...

Sesshomaru chuckles. Inuyasha flushes again.

Inuyasha- I didn't mean to snap at you...  
Sesshomaru- I know.. Shh..

Sesshomaru leans and gives a long, slow lap with his large, wide tongue. Staring at the base of his mate's scrotum to the top of his butt crack. Inuyasha once again looks back at him over his shoulder. Sesshomaru's dark gold eyes meet his as he continues the slow licking. Then Inuyasha feels the warm, wet appendage concentrate its probing closer around his anus. When it soon delves into him, Inuyasha drops his head and raises his hips with a whining moan. The deeper the tongue works into him the more Inuyasha's hips squirm. Sesshomaru keeps his connection to his young mate wide open. He soon feels when he's been prepared enough. Inuyasha raises his head with a whimpering yowl.

Inuyasha- Uhhh!! D--- it, S-Sesssh,.. Please!!

The desirous plea goes straight to Sesshomaru's groin. The white demon moves up and mounts Inuyasha eagerly. As synchronized as they were during their rutting period, Sesshomaru thrusts forward, Inuyasha's hips lurch upward, and they both growl passionately when the connection is made. Sesshomaru delivers a heavy thrust to be sure he's in well, then moves up to place his mouth, panting, against one of Inuyasha's twitching ears.

Sesshomaru- I'll be as.. gentle.. as I can... Try to.. brace yourself...

The hanyou moans and nods eagerly.

Inuyasha- (Gasping) Yeah.. J-just... uhh! -- More... please... Ohhh, Sessh... Hitch me!

Sesshomaru grins then moves his mouth down to begin nuzzling Inuyasha's mating mark as he continues humping heavily. Although he feels every sensation of their joining, Sesshomaru finds that he has more control now than he would have during their rut.

Sesshomaru- Uhh, Pup.. I-I never.. knew... We can s-share this... anytime...  
Inuyasha- Yes!  
Inuyasha lowers his head again and braces his front arms instinctually when he feels Sesshomaru's large hard knot pressing against his entrance. The sensation soon causes Sesshomaru to deliver that thrust that's needed to drive it into Inuyasha. He embraces his mate tightly when Inuyasha cries out, collapsing forward to heave against the mattress. The hanyou's hips continue to squirm until they slowly adjust to the feeling. Sesshomaru relaxes down onto his side and easily situates his exhausted little brother into a comfortable spooning position. One of Sesshomaru's hands discovers that Inuyasha is still hard. As he releases his load, Sesshomaru quickly wraps his elegant hand around his mate's cock and begins to pump it. Inuyasha immediately moans, tosses his head to pant against Sesshomaru's striped cheek as the demon leans over his shoulder. The white demon moves his face to capture Inuyasha's gaping cavern as he works him to completion. When he shoots Inuyasha goes limp in his Alpha's strong embrace.

Inuyasha- (Breathlessly) I- I love you.. soo much...

Sesshomaru nods as he wipes his hand on the thin blue yukata, then moves it up to tame Inuyasha's strewn locks.

Sesshomaru- Then.. you are... okay?  
Inuyasha- (Nodding) W-wonnn-derful.

The younger inu yawns and his eyes droop. Sesshomaru smiles softly when one of Inuyasha's hands moves up to grasp his lovingly.

Sesshomaru- (Quietly) This won't be.. the last time for us, Puppy.. I promise...

Sesshomaru lifts his head to watch Inuyasha nod, then drift off to sleep with a smile on his lips. He mentally hears the hanyou's last thought, 'Love you, Sessh'. The demon feels the warmth from this thought radiate throughout his entire being. His instincts whisper to him that the bond has strengthened some more. Sesshomaru accepts this with a firm nod.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O-kay.. I'm going to go hose off now... The story will continue, though. Was it good for you? lol


	28. Scene 28

**There will be lots more to come. This story takes up 132, college-ruled, notebook sheets, front and back. So, yeah. It is going to continue as one loooong story. I'm having to break up some of the scenes so they won't be too long and boring in here. **

I could have made it a sequel from here, because I passed some time, but then I said 'Naw, I'll just keep it altogether'. So let's take a couple moments to let our imaginations play. Let's imagine our two hot brothers exploring every inch of the suite, the Bathing Room, the garden, the Koi pond... Sorry, got a little carried away there, lol. Now, on with the story. (Oh, those poor fishies). Remember, though, I warned you about character deaths.

Scene 28 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- One Month Later

Inuyasha is relaxing in Sesshomaru's arms near the Koi pond as they enjoy an energy feeding session.

Inuyasha- Umm... Sessh,.. this past month with you... has been wonderful.

Sesshomaru smiles softly and moves his mouth down to nuzzle Inuyasha's mating mark.

Sesshomaru- Yes... I'm finding you very.. addicting,.. my Pup.

Inuyasha smiles and relaxes his head back against Sesshomaru's shoulder. Suddenly, he feels a sharp prick on his nose and reflexively raises his hand to smack it. Sesshomaru tilts his head puzzled, and watches Inuyasha pull his hand back to reveal a flattened flea.

Sesshomaru- Hmmm...  
Inuyasha- Myoga.  
Sesshomaru- Yes.. Your pet has finally found you.

Inuyasha glances a smirk over his shoulder at his brother. Myoga re-inflates himself on Inuyasha's hand.

Myoga- Master Inu-,...

Myoga notices Sesshomaru looking at him over Inuyasha's shoulder, then lets his eyes travel down Inuyasha's body. The flea quietly takes in his master's new shape, analyses the slightly different taste of his blood, then looks back up at the hanyou.

Myoga- Master, you're...  
Inuyasha- Myoga, you know all about why, too... Don't you?  
Myoga- S-so.. fate has been fulfilled...  
Inuyasha- I thought so.  
Myoga- I wanted to tell you, Sire!! But your Father gave me strict orders not to when he told me you were on the way... He said that Izayoi would teach you according to tradition. Besides that, he wanted the two of you to come together for more than just the Promise...  
Sesshomaru- (Sighs) Yes, that does sound like our Father.  
Inuyasha- Well, we have found each other.. Now you've found me... But Sesshomaru and I happen to still be in our seperation period, awaiting these brats...  
Myoga- I had to come find you, Sire! I went to your village, but when I seen the destruction there I feared for your...

Inuyasha's ears pitch forward and he sits up away from Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha- Destruction? What do you mean...?

Myoga glances toward Sesshomaru, who seems equally interested in the answer he'll give.

Myoga- H-how long have you two...?  
Sesshomaru- Exactly one month, three weeks, and half a day.  
Myoga- How was the village when you last...?  
Inuyasha- It was fine.. Everyone was fine... My pack knows that Sessh and I are here together. Now what are you talking about, flea?

Myoga bows his head.

Myoga- Master, I went to your village to visit you three days ago.

Inuyasha pinches the old flea impatiently.

Inuyasha- Spit it out, old man!

Sesshomaru feels his mate's anxiety spiking.

Myoga- There's nothing you can do in this condition, M'Lord! I'm sure your pack all got out...  
Inuyasha- I know when you're lying, Myoga. I can smell it on you... Tell me what the h--- happened!  
Sesshomaru- Trust me, flea, you don't want to anger my mate further.

Myoga lowers his eyes and folds all his hands in front of his tiny body.

Myoga- (Quietly) It's in ruins, sire.

Inuyasha swallows.

Inuyasha- Bandits?

Myoga pauses.  
Myoga- I don't think so, Master... There was still a lingering smell of...  
Inuyasha- Miasma?!

The hanyou gets to his feet as quickly as his growing size will allow him. Sesshomaru stands up as well.

Inuyasha- And you found no signs of anyone there..?

Before Myoga can reply, Sesshomaru plucks him off of Inuyasha's palm. He looks at his mate sternly.

Sesshomaru- I will send a troop to investigate this.  
Inuyasha- Sessh,...

Sesshomaru lifts his free hand to quiet Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru- You're tired, Pup.  
Inuyasha- But, I need to know... They're my..  
Sesshomaru- I know. But these are our pups... Please do as I ask or I shall order you.

Inuyasha's ears droop and he whimpers, but he slowly turns and trudges toward the suite. Sesshomaru watches him pause at the glass doors to brace himself. A soft growl reaches his ears, then Inuyasha continues on inside. Sesshomaru turns and re-opens his clenched hand to look down at Myoga, his face a cold mask of concentration.

Sesshomaru- Now, Flea. You will tell me what you found there.

The Inu Lord feels Inuyasha's mind reaching his, but decides not to break the connection as Myoga takes a deep breath.

Myoga- A lot of.. bodies... Every building was.. destroyed...  
Sesshomaru- Any of my mate's pack among the bodies?

Myoga slowly nods and looks up at Sesshomaru.

Myoga- I recognized.. two... The old Priestess Kaede.. and the young slayer girl... Sango... Most of the bodies were.. too badly mangled... I only recognized those two by scent...

Sesshomaru growls. He hears Inuyasha's quiet wail of anguish.

Sesshomaru- A Miasma, you say?  
Myoga- Yes. It was definately Naraku...

They both hear Inuyasha roar a murderous curse inside the suite. Sesshomaru clutches Myoga angrily as he heads into the suite. He mentally soothes his mate as he moves to touch the resonant stone.

Sesshomaru- Jaken! Come to my quarters! Now!!

The white demon then looks back down at Myoga, opening his hand again. The flea takes in a deep gasp of air.

Sesshomaru- There is no way that vermin is going to lure us out of here... Not as long as my mate is in his condition... We will not endanger our pups...

Sesshomaru relaxes some when he hears Inuyasha's sobbing agreeance.

Sesshomaru- I'm sending you to take Jaken and a couple squadrons of my army to that area... You will find the rest of his pack or at least information concerning them.  
Inuyasha- (Quietly) Maybe Kouga and his wolves will know something...

Sesshomaru glances toward Inuyasha who has slipped out of the bedroom to lean against the wall beside the curtained doorway.

Myoga- Hai, M'Lord.  
Sesshomaru- Return to your bed now, Inuyasha.. Do not stress the pups further.

Inuyasha wraps an arm around his expanded belly protectively. As he turns to make hiw way back through the red curtain the bell chimes.

Sesshomaru- Open.

Sesshomaru steps out into the hallway briefly to give Jaken the orders and send them off. He then hurries back inside, locks both entrances, then goes in to join Inuyasha on the bed. He crouches over top of his curled, sobbing mate to check him.

Inuyasha- I.. know... what you know... About Kaede and.. S-Sango...  
Sesshomaru- Shh, Love... They will be avenged.. The others will be found... I told you, when these pups are born that disgusting half breed will die by our hands.

Inuyasha feels the angry energy swelling around them, but his instincts prevent him from exerting too much of his own.

Sesshomaru- I know you feel as if this is a failure on your part, but it is not.. Do you hear me?

Inuyasha closes his eyes, but doesn't answer. Sesshomaru forces himself to calm down.

Sesshomaru- Rest now, Pup.. Please...  
Inuyasha slowly nods as his Alpha nuzzles him comfortingly. The hanyou reaches a shaking, clawed hand up to grasp one of Sesshomaru's.

Inuyasha- (Quietly Stern) I will not.. risk our pups... I promise, Alpha...  
Sesshomaru- (Quietly) I trust you, Koi.  
Inuyasha- Oh, Sessh... That will leave my friends...  
Sesshomaru- Inuyasha, listen to me.

Sesshomaru gently makes Inuyasha moist golden eyes meet his own angry gold ones.

Sesshomaru- Whatever is yours, is now mine, also.. We are one.. Since that b------ has harmed your pack.. You friends... Destroyed your home.. He has done these things to me, as well! If he thinks he will get away with this...

A sadistic, feral smile spreads on Sesshomaru's scowling face.

Sesshomaru- Then let him revel in it while he can... I vow this to you.. He has never, yet, experienced anything close to the pain I will.. we will put him through.. Do you hear me, Pup?

Inuyasha nods. He then lays his head back down and tries to relax. But Sesshomaru hears the sad thoughts that flood through his mind about Kaede and Sango. Suddenly he remembers about his sword. He looks toward where the three of them are now hanging on the wall on the other side of the bed. Inuyasha looks back up at him when he feels his Alpha's conflict. The hanyou grasps one of his arms to hug it.

Inuyasha- (Quietly) If you go.. I go.

Sesshomaru looks back down at Inuyasha. But the hanyou sadly shakes his head.

Inuyasha- No, Sessh.. I can't risk it... I won't break my promise to you. And you're sure as h--- not going out there alone... We'll take the b------ together... Let them have their rest now.

Inuyasha pulls Sesshomaru down to lay against his back. He moves their joined hands down to lay on his belly.

Inuyasha- (Quietly) Sango suffered so much because of her slain family and younger brother... Old Kaede was.. Well, she had a long life...

Inuyasha closes his eyes.

Inuyasha- I'll miss them... But they will be more fuel that I need... That will drive me to.. do what I'll have to do when I find that monster's heart.  
Sesshomaru- I shall let you rip it from his chest as I tear his tentacles off one by one...

The hanyou sighs and half rolls to look at Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha- You don't know about that, I guess... Somehow, Naraku has placed his heart.. in another body...

Sesshomaru raises up some again to look down at his mate.

Sesshomaru- In one of his incarnations?  
Inuyasha- Yes.. A baby... He keeps this baby very well hid somewhere... We've only caught fleeting glimpses of it...

Inuyasha looks toward the swords on the far wall.

Inuyasha- We will have to find that baby.. and kill it.. to squash Naraku's heart.

Sesshomaru sighs.

Sesshomaru- If you cannot do that... I will kill this mutant baby... Then I will allow you to eat Naraku's heart.

Inuyasha scowls.

Inuyasha- Eeww.. I bet it would taste d--- nasty.  
Sesshomaru- It's the victory that will be sweet.  
Inuyasha- Yes... But I think just stomping the heart to a pulp will be just as satisfying.

Sesshomaru moans, then lays back down to embrace his mate again.

Sesshomaru- I can feel the thrill of our victory already.

He nuzzles his face into Inuyash's silky, silver hair. He feels Inuyasha nod then just holds him as the hanyou forces himself off to sleep. He and the pups need their rest.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please don't murder me. I hold no ill will toward any Inuyasha character... well, except for Naraku perhaps.. and Jaken... Slightly not crazy about Kagome, but... It's how my story goes.


	29. Scene 29

I will be moving time along a bit here. Cause I know we ALL want poor Inu to shoot out those adorable little ones. (Inuyasha is wagging his imaginary tail, lol)

Scene 29 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Two Weeks Later

Inuyasha is fast asleep on the large, wide chais lounge in Sesshomaru's arms. They had just finished another energy feeding and lovemaking session. Sesshomaru remains awake, gently rubbing his mate's still-growing belly. The demon Lord thinks on the pressing issues concerning everything that has happened. It has been a rough couple weeks of waiting for any word from the party he'd sent to recon the area surrounding Inuyasha's destroyed village. The bell chimes, startling Inuyasha half awake.

Inuyasha- Wha...!?

Sesshomaru strokes and soothes his mate until the hanyou murmurs and rolls onto his side to go back to sleep. The growing pups are becoming a near continuos drain on his brother's energy. Sesshomaru looks toward the door as he makes sure Inuyasha is comfortable.

Sesshomaru- Open.

Inuyasha growls slightly and kicks a couple times before stilling again. Jaken enters and his Lord holds up a hand to keep the toad silent. Sesshomaru then motions the imp to follow him out onto the patio. When the glass doors are slid shut Sesshomaru tuns to glower down at Jaken. He notices the speck known as Myoga hop off of Jaken's head onto the patio table. The demon immediately forgets the toad and moves to look down at the flea. Jaken pays the slight little attention as he follows his master.

Jaken- M'Lord,.. sorry we took so long...  
Sesshomaru- Give me your report, Myoga.  
Myoga- How is Inuyasha doing?  
Sesshomaru- He is as well as can be expected. The pups keep him drained... Tell me what you know. Inuyasha will learn when he awakes.

The old flea nods, but Jaken speaks up quickly trying to regain his master's attention.

Jaken- Yes, of course. Your pups are the most important...

Sesshomaru places one of his hands firmly on the toad's head, shutting him up, and making his eyes bulge some.

Sesshomaru- My mate's health is just as important to me, Imp!

Myoga releases a sigh of relief. Sesshomaru releases Jaken to let the toad collapse to the floor.

Sesshomaru- I asked for your report, Myoga. Now give it.  
Myoga- The village is completely destroyed. Your troops buried what bodies they could find. We then went in search of the wolves as Lord Inuyasha suggested... But the pack said they hadn't seen their leader Kouga for several days.

Jaken stands up with a moan.

Jaken- We did manage to find a couple of those humans that lived there. They had fled to another village.  
Myoga- Yes. They said they had barely made it out alive, M'Lord.  
Jaken- They told us that it was several demons that attacked.  
Myoga- I know who they were from their descriptions...  
Sesshomaru- The vermin's normal band of misfits, no doubt. Don't bore me, flea.  
Jaken- It seems that the human Kagome is gone for good.

Myoga nods sadly.

Myoga- Naraku has destroyed the Bone Eater's Well.. That was Miss. Kagome's portal...  
Sesshomaru- I know this, insect.  
Jaken- One of the survivors told us that the Monk and the kitsune were both captured, M'Lord.  
Myoga- But nothing is known about Kilala.  
Sesshomaru- Kilala?

Myoga looks up at Sesshomaru.

Myoga- She was the slayer, Sango's, pet fire cat...  
Sesshomaru- Oh yes... So you searched the whole surrounding area?  
Jaken- Very thoroughly, M'Lord!  
Myoga- Once Naraku got the Monk Miroku and Shippo... That poor lad... The monster and his minions left the rest of the village to be pillaged by lower demons.. Filthy scavengers!

Sesshomaru sits down, waving his hand for silence.

Sesshomaru- Enough... Jaken, see that Myoga has room and provisions...  
Myoga- My place is at my Lord Inuyasha's side...  
Sesshomaru- When the Seperation is over I will respect that.  
Myoga- Oh.. I forgot... My old brain... Well, I really have no need of anything.  
Sesshomaru- Make yourself at home here in the castle. Both of you are dismissed until I decide on our next move... Inuyasha only has at least one more month to go until he delivers... Use the garden exit.

Jaken looks toward the table.

Jaken- Come on, bug..  
Sesshomaru- He is your Lord Inuyasha's retainer, Toad! You will treat him with the honor that position demands.  
Jaken- Yes, of course, M'Lord... Just as I am your faithful...

When Jaken opens his eyes he sees Sesshomaru going through the sliding doors. The toad falls silent, feels Myoga hop back onto his head, then leaves down the side path that leads to the outer garden gate grumbling to himself.


	30. Scene 30

**Scene 30 ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Three Hours Later **

Sesshomaru is sitting at the low table in the main room picking at the dinner that arrived. When Inuyasha stirs awake on the lounger the demon Lord looks toward him. He can't help but smirk as he watches the hanyou wriggle off of the chais. Inuyasha then makes his way over to fall onto the pillow beside Sesshomaru. he catches his breath, then scowls at Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha- You wouldn't be so amused if you were the one carrying seven pups!  
Sesshomaru- No, I guess not.  
Inuyasha- Why didn't you wake me as soon as dinner arrived?! Now it's probably...

Inuyasha grabs a bun that's still warm and juggles it.

Sesshomaru- Last time I tried to wake you too soon you bit me.

Inuyasha half glances at his calm Alpha, then sets to eating, deciding to drop his tirade. After a few bites he looks around.

Inuyasha- Where are my green olives?

Sesshomaru pushes the small bowl of green olives over away from its hiding place behind the big bowl of rice noodles.

Inuyasha- Ahh!! There you are, my pretties!

Sesshomaru returns to his own eating. He's grown used to Inuyasha's voracious, and sometimes weird, appetite. When the hanyou's eating finally slows down, he glances at Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha- You have something to tell me?

The demon Inu glances at his mate, then mentally feeds him the information that Myoga and Jaken had delivered. When he is done, Inuyasha's stomache suddenly roils. The hanyou grabs his mouth and shuffles out into the garden as quickly as he can. Sesshomaru follows to find him vomitting up everything he'd just eaten a few feet from the patio. The demon also hears his mate spew a sobbing curse.

Inuyasha- (Sobbed) D--- it!!

The white demon goes over and helps Inuyasha back to his feet when he is done regurgitating. Inuyasha shoves away from him and stumbles over to lean against one of the large trees. When he begins to slash at the tree angrily Sesshomaru blurs over to restrain him from behind.

Sesshomaru- Puppy, you have to calm down...

Inuyasha struggles until a sudden, sharp pain snaps him out of his grieving tantrum. He quickly grasps his midsection with a yelp.

Inuyasha- No, no, no, babies... Shh shhh... Mommy will calm down now.. shhh...

Sesshomaru sighs and helps Inuyasha down to sit. He raises his aura around them to help calm the puppies down. Finally, Inuyasha takes a deep breath.

Inuyasha- He has.. Miroku... and...

Inuyasha swallows another whine and closes his eyes.

Inuyasha- Sh-Shippo... I.. can't.. imagine what that little...kit.. is going through... Oh, Sessh...  
Sesshomaru- I am going to send my most elite dragon troopers out to scour every inch of every territory until they find that unnatural cretin and every last one of his incarnations... There will be no place that they will be able to hide.

Inuyasha falls silent.

Sesshomaru- I have already penned letters to the other three territory Lords. I have explained to them why my troops will be searching through their territories. I included the warning that if they did not want to go to war against us that they will co-operate.  
Inuyasha- (Quietly) By the time they've found...  
Sesshomaru- We'll deal with that when the time comes.. For now,.. there is nothing more that we can personally do.

Inuyasha leans back closer against his Alpha.

Sesshomaru- (Quietly) Only one more month, Koi... Five weeks at the most...  
Inuyasha- (Growls) Five weeks.. Then we hunt.

Sesshomaru nods.

Sesshomaru- Yes.  
Inuyasha- I just hope.. they're still...  
Sesshomaru- You must stay calm, Pup... I know this is hard on you.  
Inuyasha- You... could order me to...  
Sesshomaru- If I have to.. I will, 'Yasha.

Sesshomaru embraces Inuyasha a little tighter and nuzzles one of his ears. As usual, it twitches and Sesshomaru sneezes. Inuyasha glances a weak grin up at his brother, in spite of his sadness. Suddenly another fear pops into Inuyasha's mind. He looks away wide-eyed. Sesshomaru forgets his nose and growls loudly.

Sesshomaru- I defy that.. thing to show his face here... I dare him to even try to come between us.

Inuyasha relaxes at his mate's confidence.

Inuyasha- Yes. I'll use my Tetsusaiga on him, then you can use Tenseiga...

Sesshomaru leans to look at the grinning hanyou with a cocked eyebrow.

Sesshomaru- Bring him back?  
Inuyasha- Yeah.. So I can kill him again... I want to kill the b------ over and over...

Sesshomaru tilts his head considering Inuyasha's words until his brother looks at him with an annoyed snort.

Inuyasha- That was a joke, ya idiot.

Inuyasha then shakes his head.

Inuyasha- No, once Naraku is dead he better stay dead.  
Sesshomaru- There is a sure way to ensure that a demon stays dead.. Of course, with this one we'll also have to deal with the heart...

Inuyasha gets to his feet. Sesshomaru looks up.

Sesshomaru- Pup?  
Inuyasha- There were more olives left.

The white demon draws a knee up to rest one of his arms on it as he watches Inuyasha waddle slowly back into the suite. He can feel his mate's turmoil still wrenching his insides, but he relaxes knowing that Inuyasha has a handle on these emotions for now.


	31. Scene 31

**This story is mostly concentrated on the bond developing between the two brothers. Events that are coming may please some, may not please others. **

I certainly won't aim to disappoint anyone, but I probably won't be able to please everyone.

Maybe it'll trigger a couple side stories. But whatever it may turn out to be, it is my baby.

Scene 31 ------------------------------------------------------------------- One Week Later

Sesshomaru is relaxing out on the patio when he suddenly feels a tiny prick on his nose. When he opens his eyes he finds Myoga engorging himself.

Sesshomaru- Flea, do you value your life?

Myoga pulls back with a tiny pop.

Sesshomaru- You are my mate's retainer, not mine.  
Myoga- Would you prefer if Jaken tasted your blood?

Sesshomaru scowls at the flea. Myoga hops back down onto the table.

Myoga- I apologize, M'Lord. But I am but a lowly flea.

Sesshomaru looks away to mentally check on Inuyasha when he feels the hanyou waking up in their bedroom.

Sesshomaru- From now on.. You will ask my permission to do so.  
Myoga- Of course. I must say, your blood is as tasty as your Father's.

Sesshomaru smiles slightly when Inuyasha growls at his mental spying, 'I'm going to take a bath.. I suppose you want to keep watching, ya pervert'.

Myoga- A bit.. tangier than your Mother's was.. His had more of a sweeter taste.. Especially when he was pregnant with you...

Now the white demon looks back down at the old flea.

Sesshomaru- You.. were allowed to.. taste Mother?  
Myoga- I was a loyal servant to both of them.  
Sesshomaru- Why is it that Father gave you to my brother?

Moyoga looks up at Sesshomaru.

Myoga- I was hoping you had put this jealousy behind you.  
Sesshomaru- I do not ask out of jealousy, Myoga... Inuyasha and I have put a lot of things behind us.  
Myoga- Your Father.. knew that Inuyasha wouldn't have the opportunity to be taught the way that you would... You Father knew many things...

Myoga quiets when Sesshomaru smirks. Unknown to the flea, it is because the demon hears his mate chiding him mentally, 'Too bad Father never put any of this about us down in his journal'. Sesshomaru looks back down at Myoga.

Sesshomaru- Why are you here during our Seperation?  
Myoga- Oh yes! I came to report to you on the search. I convinced Jaken that I would be less of an intrusion.  
Sesshomaru- Indeed. Report then.  
Myoga- It seems that Naraku can move his castle somehow.. It was located once, then it disappeared...  
Sesshomaru- Disappeared? Did I forget to inform my troops about the vermin's ability to cloak himself in that rediculous barrier?  
Myoga- Barrier? - Oh my, Yes!! Darn my old brain!!  
Sesshomaru- Converge all troops on that area. But just keep it under observation for a while... If it's still there, sooner or later that b------ will send one of his minions out.

Myoga nods excitedly.

Myoga- Hai, M'Lord!  
Sesshomaru- One more thing, Flea. Tell my troops that they need to search for a baby with Naraku's stench on it.. Seems the monster has his heart placed in this incarnation to elude suspecions. Dismissed.

Sesshomaru watches the tiny pest hop away. It suddenly occurs to him that he can't feel Inuyasha as strongly as he did. When he calls for him through the bond and gets no response he blurs into the bathing room. His heart lurches when he finds Inuyasha submerged and floating unconscious in the pool. With hardly a thought, Sesshomaru reacts, diving in and yanking his mate back up to the surface. The action causes Inuyasha to cough and spew whatever water he'd swallowed, but he remains unconscious.

Sesshomaru- Inuyasha?! Pup?!

The white demon quickly carries him out of the bathing room and lays him on the chais. Inuyasha soon moans and coughs as his Alpha rolls him from side to side instinctually. He soon takes a deep breath and lurches away from Sesshomaru's grasp to spew more water over the edge of the lounger. When he finally rools to lay on his back wearily his eyes begin to slide shut, but Sesshomaru taps his cheeks worriedly.

Sesshomaru- No, 'Yasha! Wake up now!!

Inuyasha sneezes and sits up to cough and gag. Sesshomaru embraces his head, not caring about his soaking clothes.

Inuyasha- S-Sessh,..? What...?  
Sesshomaru- What were you thinking?! Were you trying to kill yourself?!

Fear of what almost happened suddenly grips Inuyasha and he throws his arms around his Alpha. The demon Lord calms himself as he feels Inuyasha's fear. Sesshomaru sits down to shift the hanyou over onto his lap. Inuyasha hides his face against Sesshomaru's chest as he trembles. Sesshomaru begins to rock and soothe him. He strokes his fingers through his mate's damp, silver strands.

Sesshomaru- Calm down now.. You're safe, Pup...  
Inuyasha- I.. I just.. blacked out! Oh, Sessh... I-I could've... I didn't mean to...  
Sesshomaru- Shhh.. It's okay.. I'm here... Calm down, please...

Inuyasha sobs.

Inuyasha- I would never... do that.. to them... I'm soo.. sorry...

Sesshomaru brings his hand up to lay it on Inuyasha's mating mark. Slowly, the contact brings the hanyou up out of his panic attack. Inuyasha then slumps limply in his arms and raises his eyes to meet Sesshomaru's.

Sesshomaru- I pannicked also, Koi. I did not mean to accuse you of that...  
Inuyasha- I was.. b-bathing... Then everything.. swirled and... went black.

Inuyasha's head rolls back to expose his throat to Sesshomaru who suddenly remembers to remove his hand from the mating mark. In a few moments, Inuyasha recovers from the trance he slipped into. He lifts his head to snuggle more against Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha- D---, when you touch me there, I.. I just wanna lay for you...

Sesshomaru chuckles. He continues to craddle his brother.

Sesshomaru- You will be fine, but the experience has drained you again.  
Inuyasha- Every-thing I do.. anymore.. drains me... I'm always s-so d--- weak...  
Sesshomaru- The pups are growing stronger inside you...  
Inuyasha- Yeah.. S-so glad... there's only seven...

Sesshomaru lays one of his hands on Inuyasha's bloated, full-titted belly and the hanyou moans.

Inuyasha- With as much of your.. seeed.. you shot into me that week...

The hanyou blushes slightly.

Inuyasha- It's a miracle there's only seven...  
Sesshomaru- A mother Inu always gives birth to the largest litter first.. This means that genetically...

Inuyasha hides his face against Sesshomaru and moans.

Inuyasha- (Muffled) Oh, don't give me no biology bulls--- right now...

Sesshomaru looks down at his irate mate, but understands his short fuse.

Sesshomaru- (Quietly) Only three more weeks at least until your due date, Love.  
Inuyasha- I can.. hardly wait...

Inuyasha shifts his gaze down to look at his belly.

Inuyasha- Man, I am so fat..

Suddenly, Inuyasha gasps and squirms upright. Sesshomaru keeps his grasp on him.

Sesshomaru- Can you breathe?  
Inuyasha- They're all.. squirming around.. in there... I can feel them moving, Sessh... Uhh!

Inuyasha twitches again and wraps his arms around himself. Sesshomaru delves into their dark world a moment.

Sesshomaru- Your near death has upset them... They are reacting to the fear you felt..  
Inuyasha- Well don't just sit there.. on your a--..!! H-help me... calm the little.. brats down... Oww!! d---!

Sesshomaru quickly closes his eyes and concentrates on bringing up his aura for a feeding session. It takes almost a half hour before he feels the hanyou relax in his arms again. Soon Inuyasha leans back again and yawns.

Sesshomaru- They are calm now.. Go ahead and rest, 'Yasha... I'll watch over you.

Inuyasha look up at his Alpha drowsily.

Inuyasha- (Wearily) They're.. alive in there... Thank you for.. s-sav-ing... us...  
Sesshomaru- It's my du-...

The white demon pauses, then shakes his head and looks back down at his mate.

Sesshomaru- No, it's more than that... It's me desire, Puppy, to protect you...

Sesshomaru feels himself sinking into Inuyasha's weary, golden gaze.

Sesshomaru- (Quietly) You are my mate... My life... My.. world...

With each statement he'd been drawn closer and closer to Inuyasha's slightly parted lips. When their mouths meet a pulse courses through both of them like a gentle ocean wave. Inuyasha raises one of his arms to grasp Sesshomaru's head as he moans. He works his mouth loose briefly to answer his Alpha's words.

Inuyasha- (Whispered) Yours.. always... All of me...

Sesshomaru deepens the kiss and Inuyasha responds wearily. They both feel the same twisting sensation as their energies swirl around them, intertwining in brilliant shades of blue and red. The swirling colors soon mix to become a gentle green glow around them. When their youkais relax again Sesshomaru pulls back to look down at his wide-eyed mate.

Sesshomaru- D-do you.. understand what just.. happened?

Inuyasha slowly nods. He tries to speak what he feels, but the exhaustion is too overwhelming now to resist. Sesshomaru smiles softly when he hears the thought clearly enough, 'We are.. truly.. one... now'.


	32. Scene 32

**Scene 32 ------------------------------------------- Later That Day **

It is late afternoon when Inuyasha stirs in Sesshomaru's arms.

Sesshomaru- 'Yasha?

The hanyou's ears flatten and he raises a hand to rub his forehead.

Inuyasha- Stop.. yelling... D--- it... Ahh s---, my head is.. throbbing...

Inuyasha growls and tries to squirm off the chais. Sesshomaru tilts his head to watch him puzzled.

Inuyasha- Help my.. fat a-- off this f---ing thing!

Sesshomaru sighs, but gives in to the irritable request. As soon as Inuyasha is on his feet steadily he waddles toward the glass doors. Sesshomaru decides to follow the grumbling half demon curiously. Inuyasha goes out into the garden and pauses, rubbing his lower back, as he raises his nose to sniff around. Sesshomaru moves closer, then continues to follow as his mate moves through the garden to a certain bush. The white demon watches Inuyasha begin to chew on some of the leaves, then sniffs at the bush himself. Inuyasha half glances at him.

Inuyasha- Headache... Human thing... Like when I changed forms the other night.  
Sesshomaru- Ahh.. Yes, I remember...  
Inuyasha- Let me guess, you never had one.  
Sesshomaru- I can change forms..  
Inuyasha- I mean a headache, idiot.

Inuyasha pauses his chewing to timidly glance at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru- Not long enough to be a bother.. I guess the nearly drowning would cause this ailment...

Inuyasha lowers his eyes. Sesshomaru moves closer to embrace him.

Sesshomaru- What do you remember about that?

Inuyasha continues chewing as he thinks a few moments.

Inuyasha- Well, I.. I went in to... take a bath... I was listening to you talk to Myoga... I waddled across the pool like a d--- duck to sit on that rock ledge...

Inuyasha tilts his head as he swallows.

Inuyasha- I.. dropped the sponge.. and bent over to pick it up like this...

When Inuyasha tries to demonstrate Sesshomaru feels him begin to pass out again. He snatches his mate upright just as his knees begin to buckle. Inuyasha gasps and turns to clutch at his Alpha trembling again.

Inuyasha- I almost went out again, Sessh!  
Sesshomaru- (quietly) Shh, I got you... Do you have any pain when this happens?

Now the hanyou growls and glares up at his brother.

Inuyasha- My whole d--- body is one big ache!! -- Let go of me!

Sesshomaru releases Inuyasha carefully as the young inu slaps his hands away. Inuyasha moves away, rubbing his lower back again.

Inuyasha- Uhh.. My achin' back... Ohh, h---...

By the time Inuyasha reaches the Koi pond and sits on the bench he is heaving. Sesshomaru follows cautiously, but sits on the ground nearby, not wanting to aggravate Inuyasha further.

Sesshomaru- You are getting closer to delivering.. We could try a spirit-sharing...  
Inuyasha- I've done enough sharing with you!

Sesshomaru looks away to watch the fish. It isn't long until he feels Inuyasha come over to join him with his ears low.

Inuyasha- (Quietly) I'm s-sorry, Sessh... I-I'm in so much.. pain...

Sesshomaru raises his arms to embrace Inuyasha. He calmly strokes his long, silky hair as he gently raises his energy around them. The Inu takes note that the color is still tinted green.

Sesshomaru- (Quietly) I know you are, Pup.

Inuyasha looks up at him curiously.

Inuyasha- H-how would you...?  
Sesshomaru- Through our bond, Puppy.. I can feel everything.

Inuyasha lowers his eyes, then closes them as he presses his head up under his Alpha's chin.

Inuyasha- (Quietly) Can you.. block it out...?  
Sesshomaru- Why would I want to?  
Inuyasha- I don't want you.. suffering...  
Sesshomaru- I've survived worse, Pup.. I'm fine.

Inuyasha opens his eyes and hugs Sesshomaru's renewed arm. His eyes fill with tears as emotions jumble up inside him. Even the energy-sharing does little to dull their eratic showings lately.

Sesshomaru- (Quietly) That is behind us, now... Don't dwell on it.

The demon Lord dips his head to begin nibbling on one of Inuyasha's ears, knowing that this will distract him, 'Relax. Look at our aura, Pup'. Inuyasha raises his eyes. He takes note of the different color, then he remembers the experience in on the chais.

Inuyasha- Th-that was the same.. sensation... that I felt the first time you kissed me... After I fell out of that tree...  
Sesshomaru- Yes. When two mates bond, they'll go through different stages as the bond strengthens... But that particular feeling will only be experienced twice.

Inuyasha leans back to look up at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru- The first time is when the bond is first initiated... The second, is when it is.. completed.

Inuyasha studies Sesshomaru intent a couple moments.

Inuyasha- So we're.. done bonding?

The Inu smiles softly.

Sesshomaru- Yes.. Now we are truly one... I was finally able to admit my truest feelings to you... Do you remember my words?

Inuyasha hesitates, then lowers his face to hide his smirk.

Inuyasha- D---, I really wish I was paying attention...  
Sesshomaru- 'Yasha.

The hanyou chuckles and looks back up at him.

Inuyasha- You're my mate, my life...  
Both- My world.

Sesshomaru nods. Inuyasha swallows. The full demon doesn't resist the pull to lower his mouth down to capture Inuyasha's. The hanyou opens wide with a whine of hunger.

Inuyasha- S-Sessh,... Sessh, I.. I need you.. in me...

Sesshomaru pulls back.

Sesshomaru- It'll hurt you too much...  
Inuyasha- I don't care about the pain... D--- it, Sessh... I just need to feel you.. inside me... Please... you don't have to hitch me...

Inuyasha moves to his hands and knees.

Inuyasha- Please, just.. put it in me...

Sesshomaru feels the crushing desire that has suddenly rages through Inuyasha. He sighs and guides his mate to lay down on his side, then moves down to spoon against his rear.

Sesshomaru- Your desire is affecting me, too, 'Yasha... But I can control myself.

Inuyasha nods. He feels Sesshomaru calmly draw his robe up away from his rear. The demon gropes his mate's rear a moment, then moves the hand up to his mouth. Inuyasha half rolls with lust-darkened golden eyes to watch Sesshomaru wet his fingers.

Sesshomaru- I must prepare you.  
Inuyasha- Uhhh... Do it...

The hanyou wiggles his hips and growls pleasurably as his passage is prepared. Then he feels Sesshomaru calmly maneuver himself slowly up into him. Inuyasha's head collapses to lay on the cool grass. When Sesshomaru feels that his mate is satisfied he stops working before he reaches the point that would compell him to drive his knot into him. The full demon relaxes and leans to check Inuyasha. He finds the hanyou was rocked to sleep by his rhythm. Sesshomaru sighs and lays his head down to catch a nap himself.


	33. Scene 33

**Scene 33 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Three Days Later **

Over the past three days, Inuyasha's irritability grows. Sesshomaru relies on his excellent ability to stay calm to deal with his young mate's situation. The bond helps to keep him aware of how Inuyasha feels. But always, afterward, the hanyou returns to apologize for his behavior once he calms down. This morning, Sesshomaru is roused awake, after a near sleepless night, as Inuyasha rolls around and growls on the large bed. Sesshomaru sits up with a growl of his own, not fully awake and caught offguard for one of the rare times.

Sesshomaru- Pup,...  
Inuyasha- This d---ed mattress.. isn't comfortable... D--- it to h---!  
Sesshomaru- Then sleep on the floor...!

It snaps Sesshomaru fully awake when Inuyasha whimpers and works himself off of the bed. The demon Lord realizes his momentary lapse of control as he watches his brother move over to a far corner.  
Sesshomaru- Puppy, I.. didn't mean that.

Inuyasha just lays down, placing his back to Sesshomaru. The inu rubs his eyes, then goes over to sit behind Inuyasha. He lays a hand on his side.

Sesshomaru- You caught me half awake.. I'm sorry... You tossed nearly all night.

Inuyasha raises a hand to lay on his, but says nothing.

Sesshomaru- Shall I call for an early breakfast? Food always cheers you up.

Inuyasha shakes his head. Sesshomaru cocks an eyebrow surprised.

Sesshomaru- You've never been too upset to refuse food...  
Inuyasha- (Quietly) I'm not hungry.  
Sesshomaru- You're not...

Sesshomaru feels his mate's sincerity.

Sesshomru- No, you're not... Are you feeling well?

Inuyasha glances a look over his shoulder at his older brother. He then sigh and stands.

Inuyasha- I just want to be left alone...

Sesshomaru watches, puzzled, as the hanyou goes into the large, cave-like closet. As he stands Inuyasha starts to throw all of their robes and garments out of the closet.

Sesshomaru- Inu-,..?  
His white, fluffy boa hits him in the face. The demon pulls it down to look into the clset again.

Sesshomaru- Inuyasha, what are you...  
Inuyasha- They're crowding this room up!  
Sesshomaru- It's a closet...

Inuyasha tosses a couple more out.

Inuyasha- It's my room, now!  
Sesshomaru- Puppy, I apologized...  
Inuyasha- This has nothing to do with that!

Sesshomaru thinks a moment as he tries to analyze the feelings he's getting from his mate. finally, it clicks in his mind.

Sesshomaru- (Quietly) You're.. denning...

Sesshomaru looks up to study the closet. He'd never noticed before how much it does resemble the mouth of a cave. Inuyasha comes back out, sniffs around, then moves to him to retrieve the fluffy boa. He smiles timidly up at Sesshomaru, shrugs, then hurries back inside clutching the boa. Sesshomaru gathers up the rest of their clothes and tosses them over onto the bed. The demon Lord then turns to sit on the bed. Reading his thoughts about their impending event, Inuyasha comes back to stand at the closet entrance.

Sesshomaru- Puppy, it's okay... I want you to relax and do whatever you feel that you must.  
Inuyasha- I've made a mess..  
Sesshomaru- Don't worry about it. There are other closets.  
Inuyasha- I just.. need to be in here...  
Sesshomaru- Your instincts are guiding you...  
Inuyasha- But.. I'm not due for another..  
Sesshomaru- When I spoke to the healer the other day she told me that some first litters will arrive early... I should alert her.  
Inuyasha- Will it.. violate our.. Seperation?  
Sesshomaru- No.  
Sesshomaru stands and goes over to Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru- I trust Lohana with my life, Pup. I will feel more at ease with her here.

Inuyasha allows Sesshomaru to kiss him, then turns and disappears back into the closet. The white demon goes out to touch the resonance stone.

Sesshomaru- Lady Lohana. Are you there?

When the healer responds quickly Sesshomaru nods.

Lohana- Hai, M'Lord.  
Sesshomaru- My mate is beginning to den.. in our closet...

Sesshomaru notices movement and looks to watch Inuyasha pulling the meditating cushion out of the alcove.

Lohana- Den? Are you sure?  
Sesshomaru- Quite.

When Inuyasha looks at him pausing Sesshomaru nods his permission for him to use the thick, round cushion. Inuyasha continues on into the bedroom.

Sesshomaru- He's been more irritable the last couple days... He couldn't sleep last night.. This morning he is refusing food... Now he is using my meditation cushion for a nest in the closet.  
Lohana- Sounds like all the right signs.  
Sesshomaru- I want you up here.  
Lohana- I will be right up.. Has your bond completed?  
Sesshomaru- Yes. Come up as soon as you can. The door will be unlocked for you.  
Lohana- On my way, Sire.

Sesshomaru removes his hand from the stone, unlocks the main door, then hurries back into the bedroom. He moves to peer into the dimly-lit closet. Inuyasha is laying on his side on the cushion, hugging his boa, and panting slightly.

Sesshomaru- She is on her way up, Pup.. She won't hurt you.  
Inuyasha just nods and closes his eyes tightly. Sesshomaru can feel the first sharp stab of phantom pain that his mate experiences. It isn't long until the healer, a dragon demoness that looks fairly young, comes in to peer into the closet beside him.

Sesshomaru- I think his pains have started.  
Lohana- Ask him if I may enter.  
Inuyasha- No! I don't need her yet...  
Sesshomaru- 'Yasha,...

Lohana touches Sesshomaru's arm.

Lohana- (Quietly) Do not aggravate him.. When he is ready he will call for me.  
Inuyasha- Yeah! What she said!!

Sesshomaru watches the healer smile.

Lohana- Of course, M'Lord! Just stay calm.  
Inuyasha- Easy.. for you to... say!

Lohana chuckles and looks up at Sesshomaru.

Lohana- Now I see the resemblence.  
Sesshomaru just turns and sinks to sit down on the floor beside the closet entrance.

Lohana- Send calming thoughts through the bond to him, M'Lord.

Sesshomaru nods and closes his eyes to concentrate. Lohana eases down to sit and wait.


	34. Scene 34

**Scene 34 ------------------------------------------- Later That Day **

Nothing much more happens except for Sesshomaru and Lohana sharing the noon meal. The white Lord is searching a shelf for a book when one of the titles reminds him of something. He moves to the bedroom entry to look in at the healer. She is still waiting beside the closet entry.

Sesshomaru- What phase of the moon are we in?  
Lohana- Umm.. The first quarter I believe.

Sesshomaru nods relaxing.

Lohana- Why?

Sesshomaru waves a hand dismissively as he moves to relax on his bed.

Sesshomaru- Just curious.  
Lohana- Makes sense that he would have them now, though... Most of your clan were born during this phase.  
Sesshomaru- Inuyasha was born on the night of the new moon.

Lohana glances up at Sesshomaru, but keeps her thoughts to herself. For a few more moments, everything is silent, then Sesshomaru feels another dull twinge of pain in his lower regions. He sits up and looks toward the closet entrance.  
( #) Sesshomaru- Puppy?

At first, he gets no response, but he feels Inuyasha's nervousness begin to build. Then another phantom pain hits.

( #) Sesshomaru- Do you need Lohana?

Finally he hears Inuyasha's mental growl.

(# ) Inuyasha- No, I-I need to... do this..

Sesshomaru sighs at his brother's stubbornness. His mate's whine echoes through his mind.

( #) Inuyasha- Sessh,.. I want you to... block..  
(# ) Sesshomaru- I am fine, Pup... Relax...

Sesshomaru looks toward the healer.

Sesshomaru- His contractions have started.

Lohana starts to stand, but Sesshomaru raises his hand to stop her.

Sesshomaru- He wants to do this himself.. for now.  
Lohana- I am here if he needs me.

The white demon nods. He then keeps his concentration on Inuyasha. The Alpha feels his mate's pain and straining for nearly half an hour before he hears Inuyasha's groaning voice again.

(# ) Inuyasha- Sessh,.. if I d-die.. please...  
( #) Sesshomaru- You're not going to die, Koi... I still have Tenseiga.

Sesshomaru looks up at the swords where they are resting on the wall. A few more moments of silence and struggling, then a quiet weary announcement.

(# ) Inuyasha- F-first.. pup... White male..

Sesshomaru smiles slightly. In the closet, Inuyasha wearily cleans the new pup off, instincts guiding him in full gear on the snipping of the cord gently, then he guides the mewling pup, in its full demon form, to one of his modestly-sized tits to have his first meal. Over the next couple hours two more pups are born a little easier. Another white male and a white female. Inuyasha is really beginning to feel the exhaustion and can barely move when the next contraction starts. Something about this pup alarms his instincts and he whimpers loudly.

( #) Inuyasha- S-sesssh... Help...

This is all he needs to utter as two blurs materialize beside him as his Alpha and the healer. Inuyasha arches and cries out as he grasps one of Sesshomaru's arms.

Inuyasha- S-some-thing.. wrong..! Ahhh!!

The hanyou is in such pain that he just clutches at his Alpha, not caring that Lohana is working her hand up into him. Sesshomaru hugs Inuyasha and whispers encouragements to him softly. Inuyasha sobs out painfully.

Inuyasha- I'm s-so.. ex-hausted... Uhhh!! Sessh!!  
Sesshomaru- Easy now.. Don't panic...  
Lohana- It's a breech.. I'll just... line it up...

As she works the pup around Inuyasha strains and cries out.

Lohana- Almost..

When she has the pup lined up Inuyasha expells it with a couple more weak pushes. He feels the pup leave him and tries to reach for it, but collapses to lay trembling on the cushion. Sesshomaru checks him as Lohana sees to the bloody white female pup.

Sesshomaru- 'Yasha? -- 'Yasha, wake up, Koi...

Sesshomaru looks nervously at the healer.

Lohana- (Quietly) Stay calm, sire... Let him rest.. He'll come around.. when the next pup is ready to move...

Sesshomaru sighs and lets his eyes examine the first four puppies as they nurse.

Lohana- It seems that they are pure demons, M'Lord.. They'll keep this form for a couple weeks.

Sesshomaru moves a hand down to stroke the firstborn's tiny head with a couple fingers. He smiles to himself when the male pup growls. It is a couple hours before Inuyasha stirs again with a straining moan. The hanyou opens his eyes, but they seem glazed.

Inuyasha- (Whispered) I-I don't.. think I can...  
Sesshomaru- Sure you can.. You're doing great, Love...  
Inuyasha- (Quietly) Soo.. tired... Uuhh!

Inuyasha closes his eyes and continues struggling weakly in Sesshomaru's embrace. The Alpha works with his instincts as well, helping Inuyasha to raise up and strain. It takes a full hour for the next male pup to arrive. Lohana glances up at her Lord when this pup makes no move or sound. When Sesshomaru sees her lay the tiny, limp body aside he quickly lays Inuyasha down and blinks out. Inuyasha's eyes roll and he passes out before he can witness Sesshomaru re-enter brandishing Tenseiga.  
Sesshomaru- Lay the pup over here, Lohana.

The healer obeys. She watches Sesshomaru lift the sword as he stares at the tiny body. Tenseiga begins to hum as his white hair lifts slightly in the swirling energy. Then he swings the sword over the still pup. In a couple moments it's body jolts and Sesshomaru kneels to gently help it over to join the others.

Lohana- That's five.. Just two more..

When Tenseiga continues to hum and vibrate Sesshomaru looks down at it, then looks closer at Inuyasha. When he sees the death imps crawling all over his mate he stands quickly. Lohana jerks backward startled.

Sesshomaru- No!!

The healer watches Sesshomaru sweep the sword through Inuyasha. She then realizes what had happened and moves up to help the hanyou lift his head. Inuyasha takes a gulp of air. Sesshomaru sinks to his knees to take Lohana's place, nodding and keeping his grip on the now-silent sword.

Sesshomaru- (Whisper) Yes... Thank you, Father.. N-now I.. understand...  
Inuyasha- Sessh, I..  
Sesshomaru- You're okay now, Pup.. Just two more to deliver...

Inuyasha moans and spasms, grateful that some of his energy is replenished. Lohana glances up as she moves back to her place between Inuyasha's legs.

Lohana- Feed him some of your energy, M'Lord... small amounts..

Sesshomaru nods, embracing his mate's head. The hanyou can barely move, except for the contractions.

Inuyasha- I want... to have them!  
Sesshomaru- I know, Puppy.. We will have all of them.. Just let your body do it...  
Lohana- Help him push gently... Place your hand here, M'Lord...  
Lohana shows Sesshomaru where to put his hand against Inuyasha's slightly dimenished bulge.

Lohana- Easy.. That's it... It's coming... Almost...

When she pulls the next pup free it squirms as she works the membrane away.

Lohana- There we go.. Welcome, little girl...

Lohana chuckles when the tiny female squeaks. Inuyasha jerks his head up at the cry.

Inuyasha- My.. baby...  
Sesshomaru- She's okay, Koi... She just has your temper.

The healer places her with her siblings.

Lohana- So that's three of each so far.. Only one more, Lord Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's eyes slide shut again as he relaxes back against Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha- So.. so weak... P-pa-thetic...  
Sesshomaru- (Quietly) No, not at all... You're doing great, Pup... There's only one more...

Inuyasha mumbles incoherantly, but the thought makes his Alpha chuckle.

Sesshomaru- No, it cannot stay in there...  
Lohana- This wouldn't be so hard if he were a full...

Sesshomaru's glare silences the dragon demoness a moment.

Lohana- Sorry, Sire.. Bad timing...  
Sesshomaru- He is doing very well.

She nods in agreeance. Sesshomaru relaxes and looks down at Inuyasha when he hears his next thought.

( #) Inuyasha- Do you.. mean it,.. Sessh?

Sesshomaru bends to nuzzle one of his mate's ears.

(# ) Sesshomaru- You know I do.. Come on... We just have one more... We can do this.. Then you can rest all you want.. and heal...

Sesshomaru gets no response, so he raises his head to make sure Inuyasha is still with them.

Lohana- He's gathering himself.. When he's done he'll probably go into a healing hibernation for a couple days.

Sesshomaru glances at her, then quietly nods. Another half hour passes before Sesshomaru feels Inuyasha's body jerk. With some more of his strength restored, Inuyasha gives birth to his last pup, a black male, in quick, straining pushes. As soon as the pup is out the hanyou collapses once more. Sesshomaru uses his fluffy boa to wipe his mate's sweaty brow. He then leans to kiss Inuyasha's relaxed forehead. The younger brother gives no response other than labored breathing. Lohana cleans the black pup then raises it by the scruff of his neck to show Sesshomaru. As soon as the demon Lord sees the struggling pup his eyes widen momentarily. Then he quickly moves to take the black pup from her. He guides him to a tit.

Lohana- Four boys, three girls... All whites, but that one... The curse holds...  
Sesshomaru- Silence, woman! Inuyasha's human mother had black hair... Finish up and leave us!

Lohana stares at her Lord a moment, then quietly obeys. She concentrates on Inuyasha until she is sure there are no more threats with him. She then gathers up the discarded mess she'd placed on a large towel as she stands.

Lohana- I feel no major problems.. He'll just be very weak for one or two days until his demon blood heals him... You'll have to help him with the pups...  
Sesshomaru- Yes. This is my duty, Healer.  
Lohana- Shall I stay close?

Sesshomaru calms himself as he thinks and looks down at Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru- Yes. Perhaps you should stay for tonight.

Lohana bows respectfully.

Lohana- I shall sleep on the chais, M'Lord.

Lohana glances down at the litter once more, then leaves. Sesshomaru smoothes Inuyasha's damp bangs out of his eyes. He watches the pups slowly slip off to sleep as they curl around each other. Sesshomaru then lays down beside his hibernating mate to catch some rest himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow, some scenes are just mentally draining. Any of you other writers ever experience this or am I just crazy? lol

I didn't want to 'spoil' the surprise, so I'll apologize now for any graphicness. I'm not an expert on birthing, but I have raised several litters of puppies a few years ago. I hope I portrayed this 'blessed event' realistically. Anyone feeling a new plot twist coming? Still think we are close to the end? Or are you all praying that it ends soon? lol


	35. Scene 35

**All ****of your reviews are really keeping me encouraged. Just about all of the stories I pen as a hobby are long ones. I could have done this one in sequels like I did my YYH stories, but I decided not to. **

I must admit, I was a bit worried about this story being too similar to the TONS of other Inu/Sessh stories out there, but if you see any similarities be assured they are purely coincidence. I have had this one wrote out in my notebooks for about 3 years or so now. Since I first started getting into Inuyasha. Just to let you know.

Scene 35 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- The Next Day

Lohana looks up when Sesshomaru comes out of the bedroom.

Lohana- M'Lord, how are they doing?  
Sesshomaru- Inuyasha is still hibernating.. The pups are eating and sleeping. Please have a new meditation cushion sent up to replace the soiled one.

The Healer nods, then motions toward the table.

Lohana- I took the liberty of calling for lunch, Sire.

Sesshomaru nods.

Sesshomaru- Yes. I smelled it when it came. Thank you for your help, Lohana.. You may go now.  
Lohana- If you're sure, M'Lord.

Sesshomaru moves to the table to sit.

Sesshomaru. Yes. I shall call you if you are needed further.

She bows respectfully.

Lohana- Do not hesitate to do so. Congratulations on the healthy litter, Sire.

She heads for the door.

Sesshomaru- Lohana.  
Lohana- M'Lord?  
Sesshomaru- I shall make the formal presentation in my conference room as soon as my mate is able to stand at my side. Until then...  
Lohana- I know the laws, M'Lord.

Sesshomaru pauses a couple moments.

Sesshomaru- You may announce that the time of Seperation is passed. But I am still not to be disturbed unless it is concerning the present situation with Naraku.. Or some other matter of urgency.  
Lohana- I shall make it known.

Sesshomaru realizes that she hesitates to leave.

Sesshomaru- Nothing is to be said of the pup... I will deal with it in due time.

Lohana lowers her eyes.

Lohana- As you wish, Sire.  
Sesshomaru- Go now.

When the Healer leaves, Sesshomaru befins to eat. It isn't long until he hears one of his puppies crying and blurs back into the closet. The demon Lord finds that his eldest pup has scooted himself too far away from the others. With a soft chuckle, he places him back over with his siblings. After a moment of thought, Sesshomaru positions the fluffy boa in a half circle to keep the puppies close to their 'mother'. Sesshomaru then sits down with a sigh to continue his vigilant care.


	36. Scene 36

**Scene 36 ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Two Days Later **

After two days of nothing but keeping watch over his new family, Sesshomaru is instantly alert when Inuyasha stirs, then moans as he regains consciousness. It just so happens that the puppies are nursing. With this being the first sensation he feels, it brings everything back to his mind. Sesshomaru watches quietly as Inuyasha's first few waking moments are spent staring in wonder at his new babies. Then the hanyou covers his eyes with a hand and sobs. The feelings of shame puzzle Sesshomaru. He reaches over to touch Inuyasha's head.

Sesshomaru- Why do you feel this way? I am well-pleased with our pups.

Inuyasha swallows and looks at them again.

Inuyasha- (Quietly) It.. It's not them... They're...

Inuyasha curls a little tighter around his babies.

Inuyasha- They're my precious babies... I'm the one that.. failed...

Inuyasha closes his moist eyes again.

Sesshomaru- You...?  
Inuyasha- I wasn't strong enough to.. birth them on my own...

Now Sesshomaru relaxes and sighs.

Sesshomaru- Pup,.. you did more than I ever shall.

Inuyasha glances up at Sesshomaru timidly.

Sesshomaru- Will you, for once, place aside this foolish pride of yours? Will you just.. enjoy our new family?

For a moment Inuyasha just stares up at his Alpha. Then he relaxes and looks back at his puppies again. For a few moments, the only sounds are those of the mewling puppies as they continue to nurse.. hungrily. The hanyou moves a hand to begin stroking one gently. Sesshomaru smirks to himself, that Inuyasha's instincts have guided him to place attention on the firstborn pup first.

Inuyasha- I guess you're right, Sessh... D-... Uhh.. I mean... Well.. You have no idea how.. odd this feels... But yet,.. it still feels so.. right...

Inuyasha smiles softly.

Inuyasha- This one is our firstborn... I can feel that.. Even though they all look alike... well, almost all...

The hanyou gently works the pup loose and lifts him up closer to inspect him. He chuckles when the white pup growls at having his meal interrupted. Inuyasha nuzzles the squirming puppy.

Inuyasha- Our first son.. Did you feel how I felt when I first held him, Sessh?

Sesshomaru nods.

Sesshomaru- (Quietly) Yes I did, Koi... Did you feel my pride?

Inuyasha hesitates, then glances a smirk up at Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha- I was a bit busy at the time.

Inuyasha's smirk slowly fades as he places the pup back down to continue his meal.

Inuyasha- (Whispered) You.. felt the pain...  
Sesshomaru- Not as badly as you. I was not concerned... My only concern was for you, Pup.

Sesshomaru moves down to coddle Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru- I did lose you and one of the pups once... But now I understand why Father left us the swords that he did.

Inuyasha works back to look up at Sesshomaru inquiringly.

Sesshomaru- My Tenseiga will keep you alive at my side... You strength and skill at wielding the Tetsusaiga will keep me alive at your side.

Inuyasha swallows the lump that forms in his throat.

Inuyasha- Sessh,... do you feel how much I love you? Do you feel how much I.. pledge my life to you... and them?

Sesshomaru nods. He looks back down at his pups.

Sesshomaru- I think now is the perfect time to name the firstborn.  
Inuyasha- That's your... right...  
Sesshomaru- Yes. I have decided to call him Sesshinumaru... Our first son.. Our heir.

Sesshomaru watches Inuyasha nod approvingly.

Inuyasha- What about the others?  
Sesshomaru- I will announce their names at the Presentation Ceremony in the tomorrow... If you be well enough to do it.

Inuyasha pauses and thinks as he watches the pups begin to squirm around, exploring their small area.

Inuyasha- Presentation..? You-you mean... Show me to your whole...?  
Sesshomaru- Proudly.

Inuyasha sits up, stretches, then tosses on the fresh red yukata that Sesshomaru hands him, but just leaves it hang open. He no longer feels any shame about the way he looks, understanding both the purpose and the fact that he won't stay 'deformed' forever.

Sesshomaru- You have proven yourself worthy of being at my side, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha feels the sincerity in Sesshomaru's words and nods.

Inuyasha- It's where I'll always be.  
Sesshomaru- Are you hungry?

The hanyou smirks up at Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha- You have to ask? -- But I'm not leaving them...  
Sesshomaru- They're safe in here... My boa will keep them from wandering too far...

Inuyasha tilts his head and Sesshomaru nods.

Sesshomaru- I shall go fetch you some food.  
Inuyasha- Lots of it.. I'm starving!!

Sesshomaru quickly leaves. He is a white blur, making a few trips to bring in several bowls of food from the table. As Inuyasha eats some noodles he briefly dwells on a memory of Kagome, then he looks up at Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha- How long was I out?  
Sesshomaru- Only a couple days... But we managed.. It was necessary for you to heal, 'Yasha.

The hanyou nods. He then notices the black puppy trying to nose over top of the fluffy boa.

Inuyasha- Hey, you little nosey one... C'Mere..

Inuyasha lifts the pup by his scruff and then cradles him to inspect him.

Inuyasha- (Quietly) You're an odd one.. just like your mommy...

Sesshomaru hesitantly reaches over to stroke the content pup. Inuyasha feels his mate's uncertainty and looks up as he speaks.

Sesshomaru- (Quietly) The youngest one in my litter was.. this color... They tell me that Father named him Kuraimaru...  
Inuyasha- They.. told you?  
Sesshomaru- He only.. lived.. a few days... Excuse me, there is something that I must do...

Inuyasha yawns.  
Sesshomaru- And you must rest some more, my Love.  
Inuyasha- Sessh, what's wrong..?  
Sesshomaru- It's nothing. If it were serious I would tell you.

Inuyasha looks back down at his dark pup as he feels Sesshomaru sever their connection. Sesshomaru lays a hand on Inuyasha's head.

Sesshomaru- (Quietly) Do not worry. I will handle it.

With that Sesshomaru goes out to the Resonant stone.

Sesshomaru- Myoga, if you are here come to my garden. Immediately.

Sesshomaru then goes out to sit on the patio. It isn't a long wait before the flea lands on the table before him.

Sesshomaru- Have you located the Wolf yet?  
Myoga- I have been going out every day.. Is it urgent, Sire?

Sesshomaru lowers his eyes.

Sesshomaru- One of the litter.. is black... Do you know the significance of this?

The flea leaps to his feet and nods vigorously.

Sesshomaru- I need that wolf to be at the Presentation, Myoga.  
Myoga- I shall search every inch of every territory.  
Sesshomaru- I'll stall the ceremony for as long as I can.  
Myoga- I will not fail you, M'Lord!

With that the old flea disappears. Sesshomaru stands and goes back inside.


	37. Scene 37

**Scene 37 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ A Couple Hours Later **

When Sesshomaru re-enters the closet Inuyasha is once again eating.

Inuyasha- Hey, Sessh... Why did you put us in the closet?

Sesshomaru sits down beside the cushion and casts an amused grin at his mate.

Sesshomaru- You do not remember?  
Inuyasha- Remember?

Sesshomaru opens their connection and allows Inuyasha to read his memories. The hanyou soon lays the empty bowl aside and shakes his head.

Inuyasha- I must've drove you crazy, Sessh.  
Sesshomaru- It is all past now, 'Yasha... We are a family.

Inuyasha grows quiet as his thoughts turn to his missing friends again.

Sesshomaru- My dragon troops have located his castle. The wretched vermin isn't going to be going anywhere for a while... He doesn't even know that he is being observed.

Inuyasha looks back up at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru- When Myoga made the report of the castle being located I acted quickly. I have sent my most powerful dragon to place a spell around the castle... Naraku and everyone inside that vile place are fast asleep... They shall remain so until we go take our leisure on them.

When the information sinks into the hanyou's mind he genuinely chuckles for the first time in a long time.

Inuyasha- So his days are finally numbered.  
Sesshomaru- Yes.. I always warned him that I was not the demon to mess with.  
Inuyasha- What about the monk.. and Shippo?  
Sesshomaru- We will find them when we go to the castle.

Sesshomaru stands with some more empty dishes.

Sesshomaru- Rest some more, Pup... I have delayed the Presentation until you are fully rested.  
Inuyasha- That should be a few days.

Sesshomaru nods.

Sesshomaru- (Quietly) Hopefully.

Inuyasha looks up, but remains quiet as Sesshomaru leaves. He then lays back down as his pups begin to nose at him.

Inuyasha- Hungry again, huh? You all get that from me, ya know.

Out in the main room, Sesshomaru calls for a servant to come clear away the table. He is about to move to the alcove when the door opens and Rin hurries in past the servant girl.

Rin- Lord Sesshomaru!!

Sesshomaru turns in time to have one of his legs embraced. The demon sighs, then lowers a hand to pat her on the head.

Sesshomaru- Hello, Rin.

Rin then shows him the basket she'd brought in with her.

Rin- Lady Lohana asked me to bring this up for you. She says it's very important.

Sesshomaru takes the large basket full of folded robes.

Sesshomaru- Thank you, Rin. This is the Ceremonial Presentation Basket...

The servant clears the table quickly. Sesshomaru notices her glancing toward them, then toward the bedroom. Something niggles Sesshomaru's senses about this.

Sesshomaru- Is there something you wish to say, Girl?  
Servant- No, M'Lord.  
Sesshomaru- Finish your duties.

The young cat demoness nods and soon leaves.

Rin- It is so good to see you again, Lord Sesshomaru! I have missed you!!

Sesshomaru sets the basket on the table, then turns and gathers his young ward up into his arms.

Sesshomaru- You missed me, hmm?  
Rin- Oh yes... Lord Sesshomaru, you are looking so much happier.  
Sesshomaru- I am happy, Rin.  
Rin- The whole castle is buzzing! Some say that your pups have been born... Is this why you're so happy?  
Sesshomaru- Yes, Rin. Tell me, are others in the castle happy about my new family?

Rin hesitates, then scowls briefly. Before she can answer Sesshomaru raises a hand to stop her.

Sesshomaru- (Quietly) Your expression is answer enough, Rin... I do not want Inuyasha getting wind of the unease. Do you understand?

As Rin nods Sesshomaru mentally checks on his mate. Inuyasha is once more asleep so he relaxes.

Rin- I'm so excited for you, Lord Sesshomaru.. May I please see the puppies? Please, oh please??  
Sesshomaru- I'll take you to the doorway so you can look in, but you can't handle them just yet... Inuyasha is asleep again getting more rest, so you must be absolutely quiet.  
Rin- I promise. I won't utter a word! Just a quick peek at them will make me happy, M'Lord!

Sesshomaru raises his index finger to his lips and Rin nods quickly. The white demon then carries her into the bedroom and over to the closet entrance. As soon as she leans to see inside and sees Inuyasha and the nursing puppies she opens her mouth to gasp quietly. One of Inuyasha's ears twitches and Rin raises her hands to clamp over her mouth. Inuyasha stays relaxed and asleep, though. Sesshomaru knows that he senses her and is pleased that Inuyasha shows no alarm. When Rin looks up at him with happy, teary eyes he smiles in return and takes her back out to the main room.

Rin- Oh, M'Lord, they're so cute!! They all look like you.. except that one...  
Sesshomaru- Alright, you must go now, Rin. But you must make me one more promise.

He sets her down.

Rin- Anything, Lord Sesshomaru.  
Sesshomaru- The black pup must remain a secret for now. Only very few know about him...  
Rin- Is he special..?  
Sesshomaru- You could say that... But nobody must know about him until the Presentation.  
Rin- When will that be?  
Sesshomaru- Not for a couple days.. or so yet.  
Rin- Okay. I've already picked out a new kimono for the ceremony.. I'll be sure to be real clean and everything...

Sesshomaru chuckles.

Sesshomaru- Alright. Off with you, now.. You may visit more with the puppies after the ceremony.. Keep up your schooling.  
Rin- I am, Lord Sesshomaru. I can't wait to be able to play with them... Congratulations, Lord Inuyasha! Get lots of rest now. Bye!!

Sesshomaru follows Rin as she leaves to lock the main door. He then turns to face Inuyasha, who is peering out from the curtain.

Inuyasha- That girl.. and seven pups... Inubia will never be the same.

Sesshomaru nods and goes over closer to his mate.

Sesshomaru- It will adjust to the change as always... Rin won't hurt the babies..  
Inuyasha- I know.

Inuyasha studies Sesshomaru, still unable to shake the feeling that he's not telling him something. But then he notices the basket and goes over. Sesshomaru follows and smirks as the hanyou sniffs at it cautiously.

Sesshomaru- That is the same basket my Mother carried myself and my four siblings in for our Presentation Ceremony... The robes are theirs, too...

Inuyasha lifts one of the white robes out of the basket.

Inuyasha- I've never been crazy about white... It clashes with my hair.

Inuyasha casts a glancing smirk at his Alpha. Then he sighs deeply.

Inuyasha- But I'll be honored to wear it, Koi.

Inuyasha well-tuned ears and senses hears the puppies' grow distressed at his absence. He lays the robe down and hurries back in to settle them down. Sesshomaru follows to lean in the closet entry and watch the hanyou nuzzle his litter. When Inuyasha is sure that they're okay he sits up to look back up at Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha- Ya know, I don't know nothing about important.. rituals.. and stuff.  
Sesshomaru goes over to sit beside Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru- The Presentation Ceremony is not really that complicated.

He embraces his younger brother as he calmly explains that the Ceremony will just be a brief showing of the pups to his closest advisors and various invited dignitaries from throughout his kingdom. Inuyasha listens carefully, wanting to glean as much information as he can from his Alpha without seeming too pushy. When Sesshomaru is finished the hanyou is once again ready for a nap. He settles down, laying his head in Sesshomaru's lap. The Inu feels his mate's unvoiced worry and closes their connection with a sigh. He can't risk telling Inuyasha too soon and upset him. His thoughts turn to hopes that Myoga will find Kouga in time.


	38. Scene 38

**Scene 38 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- The Next Day **

Sesshomaru is meditating in his alcove when he feels a prick on his neck. One of his temples twitches as he raises a hand to swat the irritant. He then opens his eyes to look down at his hand. When he is sure that it's Myoga he quickly clamps his hand shut as Inuyasha comes over curiously.

Inuyasha- Was that Myoga?  
Sesshomaru- No doubt another report concerning Naraku.

Sesshomaru stands and heads for the garden. Inuyasha follows.

Inuyasha- You don't have to keep me in the dark, Sessh... I'm not pregnant anymore, ya know...  
Sesshomaru- I have been keeping you up to date...

Just then one of Inuyasha's ears twitches toward their bedroom. With a growl he looks back up at his brother.

Inuyasha- Open the connection!  
Sesshomaru- Of course. As soon as I'm settled outside... Go see to the pups, Love.

Sesshomaru goes out onto the patio. He closes the door and quickly raises his hand to look at the disoriented old flea.  
Sesshomaru- Did you find the wolf? Tell me quickly.  
Myoga- Hai... He is being seen to by Jaken...  
Sesshomaru- He is in the castle?  
Myoga- Yes.  
Sesshomaru- Okay. I have to open the link to Inuyasha now, so give me some report on the siege.  
Myoga- But noth-...

Sesshomaru squeezes the flea between a couple of his fingers and opens the mental link with Inuyasha. The hanyou's immediate thoughts are a short string of curses, then he falls silent.

Sesshomaru- Now, Myoga. You may give your report.  
Myoga- But I... Nothing has changed at the siege, Sire... Naraku and the occupants all remain under that dragon's spell.

Sesshomaru nods, 'Did you get all that, Pup?' As Inuyasha answers him with a positive he once more severs the connection and looks back down at Myoga.

Sesshomaru- Just be sure that the wolf is at the Presentation Ceremony in the morning.  
Myoga- You should warn my Master...  
Sesshomaru- There is hopefully no need for him to be further upset than necessary.  
Myoga- I think I understand why you have sent for that particular wolf, M'Lord...  
Sesshomaru- I spared his life once. Let's just hope he recalls that. Dismissed, Myoga.

As Myoga hops away Inuyasha comes over to join Sesshomaru at the table. The hanyou sits down and stares intently at his brother. Sesshomaru cocks an eyebrow at him.

Sesshomaru- Something troubling you?  
Inuyasha- Yeah. Something's going on. I don't like surprises, Sessh.

Sesshomaru returns Inuyasha's steady gaze unflinchingly.

Sesshomaru- The Presentation Ceremony will take place in the morning.  
Inuyasha- Sessh,..  
Sesshomaru- Do you trust me, Inuyasha?

The hanyou nods firmly.

Inuyasha- If you don't know that by now...  
Sesshomaru- Then prove it to me.

After a couple moments Inuyasha stands to leave, then hesitates beside Sesshomaru.  
Inuyasha- (Quietly) I love you.. and I do trust you, Sessh... But if something is going to happen to my pups tomorrow...

Sesshomaru just remains stoic, gazing out across his garden.

Inuyasha- Sessh, please...  
Sesshomaru- I will defend our pups with as much ferocity as you would, Inuyasha... All seven of them.

When Inuyasha finally returns back into the suite Sesshomaru moves to the resonant stone near the patio doors.

Sesshomaru- Jaken!

Sesshomaru waits a couple minutes before the Toad replies.

Jaken- Yes, M'Lord.  
Sesshomaru- You have the wolf settled in comfortably?  
Jaken- Hai. Stupid wolf eats like...  
Sesshomaru- Prepare the castle for the Presentation Ceremony in the morning. I want to get it over with so my mate and I can take care of other business.

Sesshomaru feels a familiar presence enter the garden stealthily as he releases the stone. The white demon turns calmly, but remains on full guard.

Sesshomaru- Purfelikage. I know you are here. Show yourself.

The elderly panther demon materializes as he dissipates the cloak he came in. When the cat demon remains in the shadow of the corner he's in Sesshomaru cautiously moves closer glancing around for any danger.

Sesshomaru- (Quietly) This is not a social visit.  
Purfelikage- (Whisper) Ne, M'Lord. I cannot be here long.  
Sesshomaru- (Quietly) Should I expect trouble at the Presentation in the morning?  
Purfelikage- (Quietly) Know that many of my clan aren't pleased that you now have.. heirs...

Sesshomaru turns to glare at the cat. The elderly demon lowers his eyes to show his manner to be unchallenging.

Purfelikage- Know also.. That I am not among those.  
Sesshomaru- But you are in danger for being here...  
Purfelikage- Most of.. them.. are at the siege... It does not include all of us.. But I fear that your wrath.. will... I must go now.  
The panther demon bows and disappears back behind his cloak. Sesshomaru feels the presence leave, glances around to sense for any others, finds none, then returns to his seat at the table.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hmmm... Looks like it's going to be an interesting Ceremony, you think? lol.


	39. Scene 39

**Hello to all my reviewers, trust me, I am reading every one!! **

Nikkie, award? For this? You flatter me. Now wake up!! lol j/k. I'm not expecting anything for this dribble, but thanks for the compliment. Not that winning anything wouldn't be nice...lol

Please keep reading, cause this journey is far from over.

Scene 39 ---------------------------------------------------------------------- The Next Morning

Sesshomaru is dressing in his formal white ceremonial robe when he feels Inuyasha's nervousness. He turns to find his mate once again peering out of the closet.

Sesshomaru- Yes, Pup. It is necessary.

Inuyasha sighs.

Inuyasha- They won't be harmed?  
Sesshomaru- I thought you trusted me.  
Inuyasha- I trust you... It's everyone else that I...  
Sesshomaru- I will have Tenseiga and you will have Tetsusaiga. Relax.

Sesshomaru embraces Inuyasha.

Inuyasha- Okay. I'll try. D--- I hate formalities...  
Sesshomaru- You get dressed while I go get the basket.

The hanyou watches his brother leave the bedroom. His instincts niggle him that Sesshomaru has been this territory's Lord for as long as he's been alive. He sighs and moves to the bed where his own ceremonial garb is laid out. It surprises him when he finds that the robe now has red and gold embroidery trimming it throughout. Sesshomaru returns, smiles slightly, then goes over to Inuyasha. He uses one of his arms to embrace his young mate as he places the basket on the bed. He nuzzles an ear as he speaks.

Sesshomaru- (Quietly) You like? I had the Head Seamstress do the altering.  
Inuyasha- You.. did this.. for me?  
Sesshomaru- Indeed. Here, allow me to help you.. undress...

Inuyasha lowers his eyes, but gives no protests as Sesshomaru slowly unties the red yukata that he's currently wearing. For a couple moments, the demon Lord allows his hands to lightly caress his mates sides.

Inuyasha- I thought.. we were going to a.. Ceremony...  
Sesshomaru- Umm, point taken... Perhaps we'll indulge further after the Presentation... Do you remember everything I told you last night?  
Inuyasha- Yeah, yeah.. I'll try to behave myself so I won't embarrass you.

Sesshomaru chuckles.

Sesshomaru- As long as you remember that you are not to interfere with any of the proceeding we will be fine...  
Inuyasha- So I gotta be the perfect Uke...

Sesshomaru pats Inuyasha's rear.

Sesshomaru- Just for this morning, Love. They must see that you are willing to do whatever is necessary to stand by my side.  
Inuyasha- To support your hoity toity a--.. I get it.

Sesshomaru helps Inuyasha put the ceremonial robe on, pulling his hair free.

Sesshomaru- Just don't forget who's.. hoity toity a--.. you'll be groping afterwards.

Inuyasha rolls his eyes, picks up the basket, and turns to look up at his regal Alpha. Again, that feeling of dread returns and his ears droop. Sesshomaru leans to brush his cheek with an elegant hand and his lips with his own.

Sesshomaru- (Whispered) Please.. trust me.

Finally Inuyasha nods. He then slips past Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru- I'll go tell Jaken that we're on our way, Pup.

Inuyasha watches Sesshomaru start toward the door.

Inuyasha- Sesh,..

Sesshomaru turns to look at him.

Inuyasha- I know the.. importance.. of the firstborn...  
Sesshomaru- Of course I will love them all, 'Yasha.  
Inuyasha- Yeah.. It's just that I.. we both know what jealousy...  
Sesshomaru- While neither of us will purposely do anything to encourage such feelings in them..They are siblings.. Inu siblings... There is always bound to be something that they will fight over... We cannot interfere in such minor disputes as they establish their ranks.  
Inuyasha- As long as they don't kill each other.  
Sesshomaru- We will not allow that.

Inuyasha nods and disappears into the closet. Sesshomaru leaves the bedroom.


	40. Scene 40

**This scene will be long, sorry if that offends. But I hope you'll find it.. interesting. **

**Scene 40 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ The Main Conference Room **

after making their ways through the halls of the grand castle, Inuyasha keeping in step behind his Alpha and carrying the basket full of pups, they arrive at the West entrydoors of the Main councilroom. Jaken and Rin are both waiting for them beyond the doors in the small office. Inuyasha can hear murmuring of a great crowd beyond the double doors that lead to the great hall. Inuyasha bends to let Rin get a look at the small pups inside the basket. She smiles up at him, the at Sesshomaru.

Rin- They're so cute... Do I consider them my brothers and sisters, Lord Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru tilts his head.

Sesshomaru- I never even considered...  
Inuyasha- Can we just get this over with? These pups are gaining weight pretty well.

Rin giggles.

Rin- You both look so proud.

The small girl pats Inuyasha's arm.

Rin- Don't worry, Lord Inuyasha. I'm sure Lord Sesshomaru has everything under control.

Sesshomaru looks down at Rin. Jaken looks aside and mumbles under his breath.

Jaken- (Mumbled) Whole place is going to humans, wolves, and...

Jaken notices Sesshomaru's cold glare and clamps his pointy lips shut. Just then Sesshinu raises his head to look up at Rin. The human girl squeals with delight.

Rin- His eyes are opening!  
Inuyasha- What?

Sesshomaru glances toward Inuyasha as he moves to set the basket on a desk then continues his glare at Jaken. Inuyasha picks Sesshinu up to look him in the face. The pups eyes are indeed just opening.

Inuyasha- Well, hello there, Son.. I'm your Mother.

The hanyou gets Sesshomoaru's attention when he motions toward the Lord.

Inuyasha- And over there, the tall, regal-looking guy... That's your Daddy.  
Sesshomaru- Announce our entry, Toad... It may be your last words.

Inuyasha looks up at Sesshomaru when he comes over to check his son, glances toward the imp who scurries through the double doors, then looks back up at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru- As you said, let's get this over with... No speaking out beyond those doors unless I give you permission...  
Inuyasha- Yeah, yeah.  
Sesshomaru meets Inuyasha's eyes.

Sesshomaru- I will use my authority on you if I have to.

When Inuyasha just puts the pup back in the basket Sesshomaru moves toward the doors. Inuyasha swallows, gathers up the basket, and follows. Rin falls into step behind the hanyou, happily oblivious to any tension.

Jaken- Lord Sesshomaru and his new chosen mate and their new heirs!! Everybody be quiet now!!

Jaken bows aside with much flourish, hoping to get back into his Lord's good graces. Sesshomaru turns, takes the basket from Inuyasha, then motions him over to the large tatami mat where Rin is now sitting. Inuyasha bows to show his respect to his Alpha, then moves to kneel on the mat. He's tempted to look around, but his instincts dictate that he keep his head bowed, when he hears the murmurs begin. He decides to honor his promise and show his mate that he, indeed, can carry himself properly. Sesshomaru moves forward regally to address the crowd, as he's used to doing.

Sesshomaru- Welcome to you all!

Everyone in the room greets Sessshomaru with formal congratulations, with a few exceptions. One being a certain blue-eyed wolf prince that remains leaning against a pillar in the back of the large room.

Sesshomaru- This is a very important day for me.. For my territory.. And for my clan!! I have finally claimed the one who was born as my Promised mate...

Murmurs circulate throughout the great hall. Kouga's ears pick up that not all of them are favorable, but he continues to remain silent.

Sesshomaru- Without further delay, I present to you.. With much pride! My mate and the heirs that he has given to me!!

The hanyou takes a deep breath, stoicly ignoring the harsh comments that his ears pick up. He knows that Sesshomaru is hearing them as well. He can feel his mate's temper seething beneath his calm exterior as he assures Inuyasha, 'Their words mean nothing to me, Puppy'. Sesshomaru looks toward Inuyasha. He lowers his face close to the mat as he answers, as he was coached to, loud enough for the entire room to hear.

Inuyasha- Your pups, M'Lord!!

Sesshomaru smirks to himself and lifts the basket into the air before him.

Sesshomaru- Our pups! New heirs to the throne of the Western Lands!!

The room falls silent as his golden eyes scour the crowd. He sees scowls on a few faces. Inuyasha raises back up but keeps his head bowed. He smiles sideways at Rin when she pats one of his hands discreetly. Sesshomaru sets the basket down and lifts Sesshinu up for all of them to see. Now Inuyasha glances around carefully. He is a surprised when he spots Kouga in the back of the room immediately.

Sesshomaru- I present to you.. My Firstborn son!!

Inuyasha looks back up toward Sesshomaru. Prides swells inside him as he watches his son look around as if he, too, is scouring the gathering.

Sesshomaru- I have named him Sesshinumaru! (1)  
The Lord pulls the pup back against his chest, recites a quiet chant, then touches the pup's forehead with the first two fingers of his right hand. He relaxes internally when the clan's mark of the moon soon adorns the tiny head. Sesshomaru holds the pup back up for all to see. Many in the crowd begin to applaud. Others join reluctantly.

Sesshomaru- Witness the proof for yourselves! From this day forward, any of you that speak hateful words toward my mate, Inuyasha...

Sesshomaru takes a moment to glare toward Jaken.

Sesshomaru- Any.. of you!!

The toad gulps and lowers his eyes trembling.

Sesshomaru- I will consider the words as treason against myself!!

When no objections are raised, the Lord continues the presentations. He lets his instincts guide him in lifting each of the pups in the order they were born.

Sesshomaru- This one I have named Kyoukomaru! (2)

Sesshomaru replaces Kyou and picks up the next pup.

Sesshomaru- This is our first female...! I have still decided to name her in honor of my Mother, Mishumaru! (3)

The mention of Sesshomaru's Mother makes Inuyasha recall his deceased friends. Sesshomaru half glances toward him as he lifts the next female.

Sesshomaru- Our second daughter..! I have named her.. Sangomaru! (4)

Inuyasha closes his eyes. Sesshomaru feels his gratitude. Kouga also glances momentarily toward the hanyou. Sesshomaru lifts the next Pup.

Sesshomaru- This male I have named Rakkimaru! (5)

Sesshomaru sends a mental message to Inuyasha, 'This is the one I saved with Tenseiga'. He feels Inuyasha's approval and lifts the last female.

Sesshomaru- This female I have named... Joufumaru! (6)

Sesshomaru looks down toward the elder demon who is in the front of the crowd with the rest of his advisors. Inuyasha watches puzzled as his brother moves to give the cat a closer look. Rin takes the quick opportunity to lean closer to Inuyasha.

Rin- (Whispered) That's Purfelikage.. Lord Sesshomaru's oldest sister's surviving mate... He's one of Lord Sesshomaru's advisors.

Inuyasha nods his thanks then motions her to be quiet again.

Purfelikage- Joufu would be honored, M'Lord.

The cat meets Sesshomaru's eyes briefly before bowing. Sesshomaru moves back up to exchange Joufu for the last pup. When he lifts the black pup most of the crowd draws back with several gasping loudly.

Sesshomaru- This is my last son... Kuromaru! (7)

Now Kouga straightens up and narrows his eyes as a distant memory niggles at him. His thoughts are confirmed when a member buried in the crowd shouts indignantly.  
Demon- You've allowed the black one to live?!

Kouga scowls with a mental curse. The crowd erupts a moment. Inuyasha feels Myoga hop up onto his shoulder, unnoticed in the uproar.

Myoga- (Whispered) Please stay calm, Master.  
Sesshomaru- Silence!

Inuyasha twitches one of his ears nervously to let Myoga know he's heard him. The fleas words only add to the returning feeling of dread, thoough.

Sesshomaru- This pup's color is not the mark of a curse!! (8)

Another of Sesshomaru's advisors steps forward.

Radiyu- Lord Sesshomaru, are you aware that the reason matters little...  
Sesshomaru- Silence, Elder Radiyu.

Sesshomaru craddles the clack pup.

Sesshomaru- I have not forgotten the law.. I plan to deal with it in private...

Another demon speaks up with a hiss from the back of the room in Kouga's vicinity.

Demon- Sssso that'sss why thisss wolf is here?!!

Everyone's attention turns toward Kouga. Kouga's attention is on the ugly cat demon who pointed him out. Inuyasha looks back up at Sesshomaru, becoming even more upset now. He controls himself enough to question mentally, though, 'Sessh, what...?' Sesshomaru silences Inuyasha with a brief glance.

Myoga- (Whispered) Please don't revolt. M'Lord.. Your Alpha knows what he's doing!

Sesshomaru straightens up to face the gathering.

Sesshomaru- The Ceremony is now complete...  
Radiyu- Lord Sesshomaru,...  
Sesshomaru- Enough..! Everybody out!

All of the servants and visiting dignitaries, except for Kouga, quickly file out, buzzing about the Ceremony. It surprises Sesshomaru when his group of advisors remain.

Sesshomaru- Do you plan to defy me, Elders?  
Radiyu- Your Father chose us to help you rule your vast kingdom, M'Lord.  
Sephirai- We stay for this purpose, not to defy you.

A third Elder looks up toward Inuyasha who is obviously very upset and finding it increasingly difficult to keep quiet. The flea anonymously continues to whisper supportively in Inuyasha's ear tht he's now hidden beside.  
Kamikage- It's obious that you haven't informed your new.. mate.. of the pact...  
Sesshomaru- As I stated. The matter will be handled in private.  
Radiyu- With all due respect, we would feel more at ease if it was handled in our presence.  
Sephirai- Yes. It is bad enough that we were kept in the dark about your acceptance of this..  
Sesshomaru- Mind your words, Elder Sephirai.

The dragon looks back up at Sesshomaru.

Radiyu- You would dare harm one of your advisors?  
Sesshomaru- I respect your positions, but I ask that you respect mine... I tell you, this pup is not the product of that old curse.  
Sephirai- Then why was he the only one in the litter?  
Radiyu- And why do you have that wolf here?

Inuyasha looks toward Kouga again. Sesshomaru hears him snarl quietly.

Sesshomaru- He is only here because he is a friend of Inuyasha's. That is all.

Three of the Elders look at each other. The Fourth, Purfelikage just lowers his eyes and remains seperated from the group.

Radiyu- It is your life that depends on what you do with that pup..  
Sephirai- And your life affects the prosperity of this land.  
Kamiage- We must insist that you give that black pup to the wolf according to the law.

Kouga lowers his eyes when Inuyasha now stands with an angry bellow, knocking Myoga down into Rin's lap. The human girl blinks down at the flea, but smiles brightly when she recognizes him.

Inuyasha- What?!!  
Sesshomaru- If all of you do not leave now I will need to find new advisors.  
Sephirai- Our deaths will cause your people to revolt, M'Lord...

Sesshomaru holds a hand up toward Inuyasha restraining him from moving forward.

Radiyu- They would question your sanity.  
Kamikage- That would result in the death of your clan for certain.

Inuyasha growls.

Inuyasha- Sessh,...?

Sesshomaru takes the basket over to Inuyasha. He realizes that he must use his authority to keep Inuyasha from further outbursts.

Sesshomaru- Watch our pups and keep silent.

Inuyasha feels the dominant order so heavily he collapses to his knees. He can only watch in worried silence as Sesshomaru lift Kuromaru from the basket, 'You must trust me, Pup. Please'. Sesshomaru then turns and moves down off the raised platform to look the three adamant Elders in the eyes. A cat, a dragon, and another of some reptilian mixed lineage.

Sesshomaru- Wolf.

Kouga looks toward Sesshomaru. The Inu motions him closer. Kouga hesitates, then obeys.

Sesshomaru- You know of the pact?  
Kouga- Vaguely.  
Sesshomaru turns his gaze to Kouga. The wolf prince watches the white demon continues to craddle the sleeping black pup.

Sesshomaru- A curse was placed on the Inu Maru clan thousands of generations ago.. By a Wolf demon mage.. Our founding ancestors were both born from the same litter.  
Kouga- I know this.  
Sesshomaru- A bitter rivalry arose that split the four siblings of that litter. It continues between the two clans until the wolf tribe was near extinction.  
Kouga- Yeah. Pretty ironic, huh?  
Sesshomaru- This wolf priest placed a strong curse on us. The only way to stave off this curse was to present any of our pups that were black.. to your clan...

Kouga looks toward Inuyasha when he slams a fist into the stone floor. The wolf is surprised to find the hanyou's cheeks glistening. His nose catches the scent of tears.

Sesshomaru- If the black pup isn't turned over.. it's sire dies...

Kouga looks back up at Sesshomaru, the gears in his head already beginning to turn.

Sesshomaru- At one time our litters were mostly black pups... Which is why eventually most Inus were white, with black pups appearing only rarely.

Sesshomaru looks down at the pup in his arms.

Sesshomaru- It has been... five hundred years... since a litter has even been born.. between that curse and the many wars to keep our Land.. I am the last surviving full inu.. Until four days ago.

Sesshomaru looks back up at Kouga.

Sesshomaru- The last black inu pup born was my own brother... My Father,.. like myself.. refused to accept this curse.  
Kamikage- And both of your parents died!  
Radiyu- As well as the pup.  
Sephirai- Will you take this risk as well, Lord Sesshomaru?  
Sesshomaru- Silence!

Sesshomaru snarls at the Elders. On the platform, Inuyasha begins to struggle against his Alpha's order. Sesshomaru paces away to stand closer to Kouga. Purfelikage continues to remain silent.

Sesshomaru- This d--- curse dictates that I must turn my pup over to a wolf... In the past these black pups were unmercifully killed if they were males.. The females became nothing but.. concubines for the lower wolves of your clan...  
Kouga- To insure that none of their offspring would ever reach leadership... Until myself...

Sesshomaru looks at Kouga again.

Kouga- My line.. on my mother's side goes back to one of those.. concubine inus... My Father.. didn't know this until after they were mated... He declared that after so many generations it.. didn't matter anymore.  
Sesshomaru studies Kouga intently a couple moments. The silence in the room only broken when Inuyasha finally whimpers and passes out.

Sesshomaru- I will present my pup to you... It will be up to you to decide.. what to do with him, Prince Kouga.

Sesshomaru slowly hands Kuromaru to Kouga, waking the pup. Kouga glances around the room, up toward the platform again, then down at the squirming Pup being offered to him. Just to see what will happen Kouga takes the pup by the scruff of his neck and nods.

Kouga- Right.. I'll take care of this little guy.

Sesshomaru stands speechless as Kouga heads toward the door with his whining pup. Just as the wolf demon reaches the door he pauses. His mind returns to the day a couple months ago when Sesshomaru spared his life outside of Inuyasha's old village. When he turns back, he is a little surprised to find Sesshomaru kneeling beside Inuyasha craddling the unconscious half demon. His sharp ears pick up Sesshomaru's sorrowed apologies to his mate. The Wolf saunters back up to the platform, glancing toward the Elders.

Kouga- So it's me decision what I do with this little loudmouth, huh?

Sesshomaru looks down toward Kouga. Kouga looks toward the Elders.

Sephirai- Yes, Prince Kouga.  
Kouga- Great. Well, you witnessed your Lord giving the brat to me, right?  
Purfelikage- Yes, we have.

Kamikage scowls toward his long-silent brother. Radiyu and Sephirai glance anxiously at each other.

Kouga- Then that nullifies the curse.. Right?

Kamikage looks toward Kouga. The cat demon nods and makes a shooshing motion with his paws.

Kamikage- Yes. Now take the black pup and do what you want with it.

Kouga narrows his eyes at the neko Elder.

Kouga- And just.. what.. do you think I should do, Elder?

The cat scowls angrily.

Kamikage- You will do what all wolves do with those... You will kill it, of course.  
Kouga- You want me to kill this pup?

Sesshomaru lays Inuyasha back down as he watches, amazed at what Kouga is doing.

Kamikage- It is tradition.

The other two advisors notice Sesshomaru come down off the platforn. They quietly move over beside Purfelikage. Kouga looks at Sesshomaru.

Kouga- You call that.. an Elder?

Kouga looks toward the other Elders.

Kouga- Is that what you want me to do, too?

Radiyu quickly shakes his head.  
Radiyu- No.. Kamikage speaks for himself.  
Sephirai- I would prefer that you return the pup to our Lord Sesshomaru.  
Purfelikage- Yes. Return the pup to his sire, Prince Kouga.

Kamikage stubbornly glares at them angrily.

Kamikage- He can't do that!!

These are the cat demon's last words as Sesshomaru's poison whips thrash him to pieces. When the excution is done Kouga nods. He turns and hand Kuromaru back to Sesshomaru.

Kouga- I spare this black pup's life as you spared mine a couple months ago, Lord Sesshomaru... When I return to my clan I'm going see if that stupid curse can be done away with.

Sesshomaru craddles his pup and looks back at Kouga.

Sesshomaru- Shall we finish this discussion in my garden? I need to get my family away from this stress. I insist that you stay at least until Inuyasha wakes again.  
Kouga- Well, since you put it that way.. I do have some things to.. talk to him about.  
Sesshomaru- Come... Can you carry the basket?

Sesshomaru pauses to look toward the other Elders. Radiyu and Sephirai bow their heads quickly. Purfelikage meets his eyes a moment, then nods slighty before bowing his head, also. Kouga gathers the basket up. Sesshomaru hands Kuromaru to Rin, then gathers Inuyasha up. The small party leaves back the way they entered

----------------------------------------------------------------------

It took a bit of research and deliberation to come up with these names. Of course, they all carry the 'Maru' suffix, as I'm using this as the Clan name. I guess my fellow Americans can consider this the equivilent of our Last Names. I think everyone has an idea that one of Maru's meanings is 'Perfection'. So here are the pups names' meanings:

(1) Sessh(Seshou- means Killing) inu (Means Dog) maru (It's also a combination of their two names)  
(2) Kyouko (Strength) maru  
(3) Mishu (Mishou means Unknown, unidentified) maru  
(4) Sango (means Coral or After childbirth) maru (Named in honor of Sango, of course)  
(5) Rakki (means Lucky) maru (This is the one Sessh saved)  
(6) Joufu (means Warrior) maru  
(7) Kuro (means Black) maru (This is the black Pup, obviously)

(8) Nikkie, this is why I couldn't answer your review earlier. Sometimes, I think some of my reviewers are pshyco, er.. I mean psychic... lol Just relax and watch how this plays out. :o)


	41. Scene 41

**Scene 41 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ The Garden **

Kouga moves to sit down at the patio table. Rin glances toward him nervously as she helps Sesshomaru situate Inuyasha and the puppies in a patch of sunshine out in the grass.

Rin- (Quietly) Does he.. have to stay here?  
Sesshomaru- He and I must talk, Rin.. He will not harm you... But you cannot stay anyway, you have classes. Correct?

Rin glances down at the sleeping puppies, then nods. She strokes all of them gently then hurries back into the castle through the glass doors. Sesshomaru moves to join Kouga at the table.

Sesshomaru- So you think you can do away with the curse?  
Kouga- My Father just happens to be a descendant of that Wolf Priest.. He can discontinue the curse, I believe.

Kouga glances toward Inuyasha and the pups.

Kouga- Nice batch ya got out of the mutt... I mean, Inuyasha...  
Sesshomaru- My brother is stronger than perhaps you give him credit for.  
Kouga- Yeah.. Just don't tell him I said that.  
Sesshomaru- You will be staying until he wakes, though.

Kouga shrugs.  
Kouga- You're the almighty Lord here.. I guess I'm here until you dismiss me.  
Sesshomaru- So you do know protocol.  
Kouga- I'm a Prince, too, ya know.

Sesshomaru nods.

Sesshomaru- Care for refreshments?

Kouga waves a hand dismissively and looks back toward the pups.

Kouga- I meant to say, that they're a strong, healthy litter.  
Sesshomaru- Yes. Although I did have to use my Tenseiga to bring him and one of the pups back during the birthing.

Kouga nods.

Kouga- That sword's pretty handy to have... So I take it you didn't tell Inuyasha about this curse.

Sesshomaru shakes his head.

Sesshomaru- To be honest, I truly don't believe in it, myself.

Kouga looks up at Sesshomaru.

Kouga- Hey, there's two tribes of demons that you don't piss around with when it comes to curses... Wolves.. and Cats... H---, you even lost both your parents if I understood...  
Sesshomaru- My Mother's death was actually an accident during the war with Ryukotsusei... Or so we believed... The guard with him that day was.. a cat...  
Kouga- Starting to smell a rat?  
Sesshomaru- I'll deal with that later... My first priority is to get this mess with Naraku finished... We will discuss that when Inuyasha wakes...  
Kouga- How long is he usually out?  
Sesshomaru- A couple hours.

Sesshomaru stands.

Sesshomaru- Make yourself comfortable. I am going to go meditate. It has been a trying morning.

Kouga watches the demon Lord go back inside the suite. He stands and goes over to look down at the hanyou and his pups a moment. Then he moves to sit on the bench to watch the Koi in the pond. He feels the urge to try to catch one, but then he decides against it, 'Stick-up-His-A-- probably has them numbered'. Kouga looks around the vast garden then over his shoulder toward the grand castle behind him, 'D--- nice set-up he has here...' The wolf Prince yawns, stretches, and decides to catch up on his morning sleep. He stretches out on the bench.


	42. Scene 42

**Is anyone being confused by too many storylines, or is it all flowing together for you? **

Scene 42 ------------------------------------------- Two Hours Later

Sesshomaru feels his brother's consciousness awake and makes his way out to the garden. He glances toward the Wolf who is doing some katas over by the Koi pond as he moves to touch Inuyasha's head.

Sesshomaru- (Quietly) I release you, Puppy.

Sesshomaru straightens back up as Kouga stops his movements and begins to look around for the nearest escape route.

Sesshomaru- Relax, Prince Kouga.  
Kouga- He'll come straight for me, ya know.

Inuyasha moans and shakes his head as he raises up onto his arms. For a few seconds he doesn't react until his mind catches up. With a cry Inuyasha notices his babies and gathers the black pup up.

Inuyasha- Kuro!!

He looks up at Sesshomaru as he craddles the pup.

Sesshomaru- Kuro is out of danger, Puppy.

Kouga comes over cautiously.

Kouga- I gave him back to your Alpha, here.

Inuyasha looks back down at his pups when they all wake up and begin to nuzzle him.

Sesshomaru- Take care of them, then we will all talk.

Inuyasha lays down when Sesshomaru and Kouga move back toward the patio. The hanyou then lays down and tries to think as he parts his robe so the pups can nurse. When they are full and he inspects them to be sure they're okay he stands and closes his robe. Inuyasha waits till the pups are asleep once more, then he goes over to the patio to look at Kouga.

Inuyasha- You.. could have taken.. my son...  
Kouga- We've known each other for so long.. But you still know nothing about me.

Kouga looks up at the hanyou that he's fought with for most of the time they've known each other.

Kouga- I haven't taken an innocent life since that day I.. met.. her...

Kouga glances back toward the puppies. For the first time, Inuyasha's hackles don't rise at Kouga's mention of Kagome. The half demon sees the sadness in the wolf's eyes. He lowers his eyes.

Inuyasha- (Quietly) I'm.. sorry... I failed them...

Kouga looks up at Inuyasha again.

Kouga- You know about the village?  
Sesshomaru- The flea reported it to us.  
Kouga- What happened there.. It wasn't your fault, Inuyasha.. Not entirely... I mean, Naraku did come there looking for you...

Inuyasha looks at Kouga again.

Inuyasha- You were there?

Now Kouga drops his eyes.

Kouga- Yeah.. The failure wasn't yours, Mutt... It was mine... That b------ grabbed Kagome with those d--- arms of his... He demanded to know where you were hiding.. He said he could smell your...

Inuyasha looks at Sesshomaru. The Inu Lord continues to listen and observe.

Inuyasha- My heat...  
Kouga- Yeah... So I-I told him that you left with.. Sesshomaru... That's when he lost it... He slammed me through a couple huts... When I woke up.. the village was in flames... What few villagers left were running in fear from lower demons. I was busy for quite a while destroying them... I did manage to gather that Kagome had got free from Naraku somehow and ran...  
Sesshomaru- Put away your guilt.. My informants have told me that the young miko jumped back into that well.

Kouga looks at Sesshomaru.

Kouga- Yeah, I followed their scent to it. When I got the, the well was.. destroyed... That's when grief really took me.. I just took off running...  
Inuyasha- I figure Naraku did that to keep her from returning.  
Kouga- I figured he'd killed her, but I.. didn't smell any blood...

For a few moments, they are all silent. The pups wake up again and begin to squirm around. Inuyasha returns to crouch over them when one of them begins to wail. Kouga watches how gently the hanyou checks his puppies.

Kouga- (Quietly) So.. he seems to be a good.. mother..  
Sesshomaru- He is an excellent mother.. and a perfect mate for me.  
Kouga- Our females only have four pups.. at the most.. per litter... I can't imagine what he went through having seven.  
Sesshomaru- I told you, I did lose him once. Now I know why Father left me the Tenseiga.

Inuyasha sits up as the pups begin to play with each other. He glances quietly toward Sesshomaru. The demon Lord turns his eyes back on Kouga.

Sesshomaru- Answer me truthfully, Wolf..  
Kouga- My name is Kouga.

Sesshomaru inclines his head in acknowledgement.

Sesshomaru- Prince Kouga,.. did you answer me truthfully that day.. Outside his village? You never considered Inuyasha as a.. mating prospect?

Kouga snorts and looks back at Sesshomaru.

Kouga- H--- no... Me mate with a mutt?!

Kouga catches himself, then raises a hand.

Kouga- Sorry, bad habit... Honestly, though, I had my eyes on.. Kagome... But Inuyasha was always there protecting her until he.. left with you...

Sesshomaru relaxes, but glances toward Inuyasha who raises a hand to rub his forehead.  
Kouga- It's still kinda hard to grasp, though.. I mean, you and him... Last I heard, you wanted him dead..  
Sesshomaru- I.. was fighting our destiny... Until I caught wind of his first heat.. From there, instincts took over... I had a destiny to fulfill for my clan...

Kouga looks back at Sesshomaru to study him. He doesn't know that the Alpha is mentally reassuring his mate of their progress in that area.

Kouga- Ahh.. So this is just a temporary thing?

When Kouga's words sink past Sesshomaru's concentration on Inuyasha he looks at the wolf again.

Sesshomaru- What?  
Kouga- You don't really.. love him...  
Sesshomaru- Inuyasha is my mate.. I've marked him and claimed him...  
Kouga- That isn't what I asked you.  
Sesshomaru- This.. is permanent.  
Kouga- Then why is it so hard for you to say that you love him...?  
Inuyasha- I know he does, Wolf!

Kouga glances toward Inuyasha again.

Sesshomaru- We have put all those differences behind us. His life was always mine.. He was my Promised...

Kouga nods.

Kouga- I kinda always suspected that, actually... Most high-born.. hanyous usually are. I guess that's why I never really.. looked at him that way. It was obvious that he never suspected it though.  
Sesshomaru- Not until I explained everything to him. He has accepted this.  
Kouga- Why didn't you warn him about this curse deal?

Now Inuyasha stands and comes over, crossing his arms in the large sleeves of the ceremonial robe, to look at Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha- Good question, Wolf.  
Sesshomaru- I.. guess I used it for a couple reasons...  
Inuyasha- To test my loyalty to you?  
Sesshomaru- That.. Plus it was an opportunity to show the Elders that you are clearly..  
Kouga- Submissive to you.

Sesshomaru calmly looks up at Inuyasha. Kouga watches the younger inu look away.

Kouga- So you've broken him?

Inuyasha turns to posture toward Kouga defensively.  
Inuyasha- Look, ya mangy Wolf...! Just because I've learned my place...!!  
Sesshomaru- I know that wolves have Alphas who do the same...  
Kouga- Depends on the condition of the pairing.. Look, Inuyasha just deserves to be happy after.. everything he's lost... That's all.  
Sesshomaru- Then rest assured, Prince Kouga. He'll have no hardships as long as I have any ability to prevent them.

Kouga watches Inuyasha relax out of the corner of his eye.

Kouga- He'll have no rest as long as Naraku is alive...  
Sesshomaru- That vermin's days are numbered. Even now I have troops surrounding him.. My most powerful dragon mage has placed a sleeping spell on his castle and all inside it... He will remain in this state until my mate and I go to eliminate him... Then we will reclaim the rest of Inuyasha's pack.. friends..  
Kouga- You mean the monk and the kitsune.  
Inuyasha- Miroku and Shippo. Yes.  
Kouga looks away again, then sighs.

Kouga- (Quietly) I.. found what was left of the.. monk... a couple days ago...

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha look at Kouga.

Kouga- Of course, there was no.. head.. And his right arm was.. severed off... But it had his scent and was wearing his.. robes...

They both look up at Inuyasha when he growls and disappears into the suite.

Sesshomaru- (Quietly) It could be a trick...

Before Kouga can answer Inuyasha comes back out and hands Sesshomaru his Tokijin sword. Kouga watches Sesshomaru cock an eyebrow. The white demon is surprised that Inuyasha was able to handle it so easily.

Inuyasha- Call Rin to watch the Pups... This ends now.  
Sesshomaru- 'Yasha,...

The hanyou looks sternly at Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha- I'm going.. You two can come or stay...  
Sesshomaru- Inuyasha,...

Kouga stands.

Kouga- I'm with ya, Mu.. err... Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru studies the two, then slowly stands and takes up his sword.

Sesshomaru- If you two think I'll let you do this without me...  
Kouga- You can have the scum Naraku.. I want Kagura... She's the one that killed my packmates...

Sesshomaru nods and sheathes the sword as he moves to the resonant stone.

Sesshomaru- Jaken!

The toad soon answers nervously.

Jaken- H-hai, M-M'Lord-d?  
Sesshomaru- Fetch Rin and come to my garden. Send the flea to Naraku's castle. Tell him to go inside and gather information about the occupants. Inuyasha, Kouga, myself, and you will not be far behind him.

Sesshomaru turns to watch Inuyasha offer Kouga a clawed hand.

Inuyasha- For once.. We work together.  
Kouga- Agreed.

Kouga accepts the hand.

--------------------------------------------------------

There will be some battling, but it just might not be on the front anyone is expecting. Those who know my work, know that I love twists.. So, hang on tight, everyone.


	43. Scene 43

**Scene 43 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- Outside of Naraku's Castle **

The ball of energy and the tornado reach the area overlooking the castle within an hour. They both dissipate near a small group of Sesshomaru's soldiers. As the trio moves toward the men Inuyasha feels a familiar sensation on his neck and stops.

Inuyasha- Myoga!

Sesshomaru and Kouga turn to watch the flea hop down onto Inuyasha's upraised palm.

Myoga- Are you well, M'Lord?

Sesshomaru comes back to look down at the flea.

Sesshomaru- There you are.. Have you been in?  
Myoga- Everyone in the castle is still under the spell... But...  
Inuyasha- But?  
Myoga- No baby, Sire.

Sesshomaru looks away with a quiet curse.

Inuyasha- Is Shippo in there?  
Myoga- Shippo and the monk.

Now Kouga looks down at the insect.

Kouga- Are you sure it's him? I found remains a couple days ago with his robes...

The old flea blushes as he uses one of his hands to scratch an ear.

Kouga- That would explain why Miroku is naked.. I was hoping it wasn't... meaning that he was...  
Sesshomaru- Take a small squad in and get them now. Have them taken to Inubia and seen to immediately.  
Inuyasha- I want to...  
Sesshomaru- No you don't, Puppy.

Inuyasha sighs and looks back down at Myoga.

Inuyasha- Is Kohaku in there?  
Myoga- No. Only Naraku, Kagura, our two friends, and several... lower class demons.

Inuyasha looks up as Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha- Sessh, we need.. the baby.. The heart.  
Kouga- What about the jewel?

Sesshomaru growls.

Sesshomaru- I don't care about that blasted ornament!  
Inuyasha- But it has to be put back together and purified by someone pure... That's what.. Kagome was trying to do...

The white demon sighs.  
Sesshomaru- We will not make mistakes here... Myoga, take a squad and get the monk and kitsune out of there.  
Myoga- Yes, M'Lord!

Myoga hops off of Inuyasha's hand to go carry out his orders. Sesshomaru moves to the obvious demon in charge. Kouga watches the hanyou move to a row of bushes to look out over the castle grounds. It can be well-seen now that the miasma has been dispelled. Kouga then moves over to lean on a boulder to wait. After Sesshomaru sends several dragon scouts out to locate the missing minions, he moves over beside Inuyasha. The half demon lowers his ears briefly in recognition of his Alpha's presence.

Sesshomaru- My scouts will find the missing ones. They are the ones most familiar with the vermin's stench.

Sesshomaru moves over closer to Inuyasha and draws him gently back into his embrace.

Inuyasha- Sessh,..? What are you...?  
Sesshomaru- I am embracing my mate.

Inuyasha blushes as he glances around modestly. He notices several of the waiting soldiers watching them.

Inuyasha- (Quietly) Now's.. not exactly the time...

Sesshomaru lowers his head to begin nibbling on one of Inuyasha's ears. Kouga watches the blatent display that he somehow senses is just for him.

Inuyasha- Sessh,..

A quiet growl from the demon Lord silences any further protests. Inuyasha bows his head. Sesshomaru still feels his mate's embarrassment. With a sigh he releases the ear.

Sesshomaru- (Quietly) I didn't mean to demean you.  
Inuyasha- (Quietly) I wasn't completely asleep in the garden, ya know.

Inuyasha glances toward the soldiers who are still watching the exchange. He takes note that it is mostly the cat demon soldiers.

Inuyasha- (Quietly) You know that.. you have.. broken me...  
Sesshomaru- Pup,...  
Inuyasha- But I allowed it.

Inuyasha bows his head again.

Inuyasha- I am yours, M'Lord.

Sesshomaru pauses, then slowly steps away from Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru- Prepare yourself for this slaughter. As soon as those dragons bring the others here, we go in.

Inuyasha watches Sesshomaru move to face the squad of cat demons who were watching.

Sesshomaru- Any questions?

Knowing that the tone of their Lord's voice holds no room for discussion, they all shake their heads. Sesshomaru turns from them to move toward another squad captain.

Sesshomaru- Orachiyu.

The dragon Captain salutes.

Oraciyu- M'Lord.  
Sesshomaru- Where is Katachi?

Orachiyu motions across the valley toward the other side of the castle.

Orachiyu- He's with the Southern watch.  
Sesshomaru- I want him here.

The dragon salutes again quickly and takes off. Sesshomaru then moves back to a large oak tree and leans his back against it to wait for the mage. Inuyasha glances around, then goes over to face Sesshomaru.  
Inyasha- (Quietly) Sessh,..  
Sesshomaru- No words are needed.  
Inuyasha- I'll speak them anyway... Just like I've spoken them before.. I have accepted you. You are my Alpha.. my mate... My love.

Sesshomaru meets Inuyasha's bright golden eyes. The hanyou moves up closer to him, pressing his head up under his chin. Inuyasha smirks when he feels the effect the show of respect has on his Alpha's youkai.

Inuyasha- I should never be embarrassed to show you my affection or my respect in the open... I apologize.

Inuyasha turns and presents his back to Sesshomaru. He looks over his shoulder giving his taller Alpha that certain desirous look.

Inuyasha- Do you accept me?

The white inu calmly pulls Inuyasha back against his chest, working him comfortably around the spikes of his bone armour.

Sesshomaru- Always, Pup.

He bends to begin nuzzling Inuyasha's neck, swiping his silver strands aside.

Sesshomaru- (Quietly) I love you... We are both feeling the thrill of the hunt building within us..

Inuyasha moans and nods. As the two inus continue to share their affections, Kouga's ears pick up the murmurs that begin within the Cat squadron.

Toratoma- (Whispered) Can you believe those... dogs?  
Nekhanone- (Whispered) Such a disgusting display, indeed.  
Toratoma- (Whispered) Yes.. First he brings that stupid human child into his home..  
Sathiji- (Whispered) Isn't she just soo irritating?  
Toratoma- (Whispered) And now.. that... A d---ed half breed mutt...  
Nekhanone- (Whispered) The only thing hanyou's are good for.. is a good screw..  
Sathiji- (Whispered) Then to be eaten...

The young neko demon looks toward the heavily kissing inus drooling. The squad leader calmly makes his way over to the group.

Hekigia- (Whispered) It makes me sick as well. But don't forget the dogs have good hearing, you idiots.

Sesshomaru quickly guides Inuyasha's full attention back to himself with a well-placed, gentle groping. Kouga bows his head and closes his eyes, keeping his temper controlled as he continues listening.

Nekhanone- (Whispered) He's too busy defiling himself with that... b----.  
Hekigia- (Whispered) That may be.. But we don't want to risk any action that will ruin the main plan.  
Toratoma- (Whispered) Yes, I suppose... Let's just try to ignore the rutting dogs..  
Sathiji- (Whispered) Yeah. The longer they're distracted.. The more time the others have to act.

Sesshomaru pulls back away from Inuyasha's mouth, but he embraces his head against his chest, now that the hanyou is facing him. He hears Inuyasha's quiet snarl, but mentally chides him, 'Steady, now. Come with me'. The white demon goes over toward the squad, Inuyasha follows curiously.

Sesshomaru- My mate and I are going to patrol the perimeter.. We shall return soon.  
Hekigia- Didn't you send for Katachi?  
Sesshomaru- Yes. Have him wait here for our return.

Kouga looks toward them calmly.

Kouga- Mind if I tag along?

Sesshomaru starts to object, but Inuyasha cuts him off.

Inuyasha- Sure, Wolf.

Sesshomaru hesitates, then moves off calmly with his mate and Kouga. When they are far enough away Inuyasha turns and snarls back in the direction they'd come.

Inuyasha- B------s!!  
Kouga- Sounds like you got some trouble brewing somewhere...

Sesshomaru looks at Kouga.  
Sesshomaru- You heard their words?  
Kouga- Yeah. Sounds like some kind of revolt.. You got a problem with cats, Mutt?

Inuyasha turns to glare at Kouga, but something else, just on the edge of his senses, makes him turn toward the West with his ears pricked.

Sesshomaru- As soon as Naraku is taken care of...  
Inuyasha- Sessh, I'm worried about my babies...  
Sesshomaru- They're safe in the castle..

Sesshomaru notes his mate's heightened nervousness.

Sesshomaru- But if you'd rather return to them...  
Inuyasha- I know that you and Kouga can take care of Naraku.. You'll find his heart and squash it... I have to go back...  
Sesshomaru- You may go, then... I will be there as soon as...

Before he can finish the sentence Inuyasha is gone. Sesshomaru hesitates, clearly concerned, then looks toward Kouga.

Sesshomaru- We cannot arouse suspecion. Let's continue the perimeter check.

Kouga nods but looks back in the direction Inuyasha disappeared.

Kouga- Is he fully recovered?  
Sesshomaru- Very much so. I have faith in his abilities. None of these d--- cats are equal to him.

The two continue walking. Sesshomaru opens the connection with Inuyasha, but the further the hanyou gets the fainter it grows.

------------------------------------------------

I watch very few anime series, actually, so if any of my "made-up" names clash with names in other series it's purely coincidence.


	44. Scene 44

**I certainly mean to offend neither Dog nor Cat people out there. I used the cats simply because there was a rivalry between the inu clan and the cat demon tribe in the series. Remember?**

**Scene 44 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Inubia **

When Inuyasha arrives at the gate he is relieved to find the guards on duty to be reptilian type demons. The two guards recognize Inuyasha and greet him respectfully as they move aside. Completely on impulse Inuyasha draws out Tetsuseiga and points it at the two surprised guards.

Inuyasha- Answer me.. Where do your loyalties lie? If you lie I will know!  
Guard #1- We serve our Lord Sesshomaru!  
Guard #2- And you, Lord Inuyasha!

The first guard quickly nods his argeement. When Tetsuseiga returns to its original rusty self it kinda surprises Inuyasha. He quickly gathers himself and sheathes it.

Inuyasha- So the dragon clan isn't in league with the d--- cats?  
Guard #1- Cats?

Inuyasha, being closer now mentally hears clearly when his pups become even more distressed.

Inuyasha- Come with me!! My pups are being threatened!

The guards barely glance at each other, then draw their own swords and follow the hanyou. When they reach the hall that leads to the garden suite they hear Rin scream then a bunch of growling and hissing. As Inuyasha reaches the blasted-open door he finds Sesshomaru's brother-in-law facing off against half a dozen cat demons.

Purfelikage- I won't allow you to do this!

Before anymore fighting can be done Inuyasha leaps between them and where Rin has gathered his crying puppies. The hanyou now sees the two halves of Jaken laying near the alcove. The cats growl as they recover the surprise of Inuyasha's arrival. The guards have them covered by now, though.

Inuyasha- I should rip you all to pieces with my bare claws!!

He looks toward the two guards.

Inuyasha- Place them all under arrest! Lord Sesshomaru will deal with them.

One of the guards moves toward the resonant stone to call for more guards. Inuyasha turns worriedly to check his babies that Rin has huddled together. Suddenly, the leader of the traitorous band breaks loose and charges Inuyasha. Purfelikage spins.

Purfelikage- M'Lord!!

Inuyasha turns, but the cat is already upon him. Before he can react to pull his own sword the cat demon digs his claws into both sides of Inuyasha's neck.

Tategami- I curse you to sleep for a thousand years!!

Inuyasha screams as searing heat shoots down both sides of his neck and courses throughout his body. The room is flooded with more reptillian guards. Tategami is soon yanked off of the stricken hanyou. Purfelikage hurries to Inuyasha, but he is already sinking to his knees. The last things Inuyasha hears is the order for all the traitors to be placed in the dungeon and the call to get Lohana. Rin screams again when Inuyasha slumps unconscious in Purfelikage's arms. The two dragon elders arrive just as one of the guards orders Purfelikage to move away from Inuyasha. They survey the commotion as the band of cats are secured.

Sephirai- What is going on here?!  
Radiyu- I thought Lord Sesshomaru ordered every cat soldier to the siece of Naraku's castle?

The guard in charge moves to salute the Elders.

Naoko- These aren't soldiers, they're from the village... One of them has attacked Lord Inuyasha.

Purfelikage shoves the guard trying to remove him.

Purfellikage- Get your hands off of me! I'm an Elder!

Sephirai and Radiyu hurry over.

Radiyu- Pur, what have you...?  
Purfelikage- I didn't do this...

The Elder cat motions toward the prisoners.

Purfelikage- Detain Tategami, but keep him alive at all costs!!  
Tategami- You call us traitors.. You are the traitor, Purfelikage!! We will be under these dogs' thumbs for eternity!!  
Naoko- Get them oout of here!! You heard the Elder, keep that one alive.

Tategami is quickly restrained by a couple of the reptilian guards in a cocoon-like netting. The group is then escorted out to be taken to the prison.

Purfelikage- Where is Lohana??

Rin continues to scream. Radiyu clamps his hands over his ears as he glares at her.

Radiyu- Rin!! Stop that infernal squawling, human!!  
Rin- Please don't let Lord Inuyasha die!

Sephirai moves to touch Rin's shoulder.

Sephirai- He won't die, Rin. Please, gather up the young ones and put them in the bedroom so they'll calm down.

They all watch the puppies hurry to where Inuyasha is laying and begin to nudge him and lick his face. Rin gets the basket and gathers them all into it. As Lohana arrives Naoko helps Rin carru the basket into the bedroom.

Lohana- What has happened?

She hurries to Inuyasha.

Purfelikage- Lords Sesshomaru and Inuyasha went to take care of Naraku... A band of cats from the village got in here somehow.

Naoko comes back out.

Naoko- From what I understand Lord Inuyasha's intuition must have told him the pups were in danger...  
Sephirai- Someone needs to go for Lord Sesshomaru!  
Naoko- Everything is secure here. I will go.  
As the guard sprouts his wings and takes off through the opened glass doors Lohana checks Inuyasha. Radiyu moves to look at Jaken's halves.

Sephirai- Don't move him. Lord Sesshomaru will probably use the sword to revive the imp again, brother.  
Lohana- These scratches are deep.  
Purfelikage- He was cursed by Tategami.

Lohana looks up at the cat Elder.

Lohana- What was the curse?  
Purfelikage- A thousand years of sleep, M'Lady.  
Lohana- Oh s---... The sword won't change a cat's curse...  
Purfelikage- No. Only the cat that placed the curse.. can remove it...  
Lohana- Lord Sesshomaru must be made aware of this... All we can do for now is treat these scratches and make sure that traitor regrets the day he was born until he repeals this...

The healer takes a jar of cream out of a pocket and begins to treat the scratcjes on Inuyasha's neck.

Sephirai- Radiyu, you and I should greet Lord Sesshomaru at the door.  
Radiyu- Yes.

The two dragon Elders leave. Purfelikage helps Lohana move Inuyasha up onto the chais. She looks at the Elder.

Lohana- You should return to your quarters.  
Pufelikage- I had nothing to do with them. I happened to see the band sneaking through the servants quarters... Somebody had left them in through the kitchen... I came here on my own intuition. I arrived just as they were taking the imp out...  
Lohana- I'm sure this will be investigated completely... Don't be surprised if you end up being the last of your clan.

Lohana shakes her head.

Lohana- I'll be sure that Lord Sesshomaru knows of your bravery, Elder Purfelikage.

The old cat nods and leaves the suite.


	45. Scene 45

**Gee, this has really become quite an epic saga...lol. Should I apologize? All of my writings tend to be kinda long. Your reviews have kept me going though. There were many times I could have ended this earlier. Now, I will just go on and finish it to its paper conclusion. **

All these 'extra' names really have no meaning, I just made them up. Except Naoko. It means Owl in Japanese.

Scene 45 ------------------------------------------------------------------------ Nearing Naraku's Castle

Naoko notices a squad of soldiers approaching. He scans them quickly to be sure there are no cat types in the squad that are taking Miroku and Shippo back to Inubia. The leader of the squad recognizes Naoko and pulls up as he swoops down to land.

Corydas- Naoko  
Naoko- Is Lord Sesshomaru near?  
Luryu- He's still at the scum's castle..  
Corydas- Why are you here? You seem upset.  
Naoko- There's been trouble... Some cat demons from the village attempted to kill our new heirs.  
Sashryu- What?!

Now Myoga hops onto Naoko's shoulder.

Naoko- Lord Inuyasha showed up in time to save the puppies...  
Myoga- Is he alright?!  
Naoko- One of the cats attacked and cursed hi, Master Myoga...

Like a shot Myoga zips away toward the castle. Naoko looks back at the others.

Naoko- Corydas, you take charge of security at Inubia until I return.

Corydas salutes with an arm across his chest. Naoko watches the squad take off again. He takes back to the air and quickly finds the gathering of troops. Naoko circles overhead until he spots Sesshomaru. He then swoops to the ground and lands in a low crouch before his Lord.

Naoko- M'Lord.

Sesshomaru recognizes the new arrival and steps forward, sensing trouble.

Sesshomaru- General Naoko.  
Naoko- Forgive the intrusion, M'Lord... But I have grave news from Inubia.

Kouga comes over closer hearing the report. Sesshomaru glances at him.

Sesshomaru- Tell me, Naoko.  
Naoko- There was an uprising.. Some cats from the village... They attempted to kill your heirs, M'Lord...

Sesshomaru growls and turns to look toward the squadron of cats. In the next moment a burst of energy flies toward him. Sesshomaru whips Tokijin out, but it is a second burst from Naoko that counters the attack. Sesshomaru and Kouga move back as Naoko orders the cats to be restrained.

Sesshomaru- Just eliminate the traitors!!

The cats begin to fight back against their fellow soldiers, but they are clearly no match against the dragons. When Sesshomaru sees that his enemies are subdued he sheathes Tokijin and looks back at the general.

Sesshomaru- Inuyasha was on his way there...  
Naoko- He arrived in time to save his pups but...

Sesshomaru stops from moving away.

Sesshomaru- But..?  
Naoko- Lord Inuyasha was injured.. and cursed by the leader of...

Sesshomaru cuts Naoko off again when he turns to look at Kouga.

Sesshomaru- You know what needs to be done here.  
Kouga- Yeah...  
Sesshomaru- Just bring me Naraku's head and heart.

In the next instant Kouga and Naoko are blown backwards some as Sesshomaru's energy ball blasts off toward Inubia. Naoko gathers himself, glances toward the wolf, then takes to the air to follow as quickly as he can.


	46. Scene 46

**Scene 46 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Two Hours Later **

It doesn't take long for the terrible news to make it's way across Sesshomaru's territory. A few dignitaries make their way to Inubia to offer their condolences, some sincere others just to assure their Lord that they had no hand in the plot. The only ones Sesshomaru has left orders to be allowed to enter the suite, though, are Lohana and Kouga - when the wolf arrives. Immediately, Lord Sesshomaru had landed in the garden and went straight to Inuyasha's side. He was informed of everything by the healer. She was promptly ordered to go check her library to see if there was any other way to dispell this curse. The Inu Lord desperately wants to shred Tategami. After using Tenseiga to revive Jaken, he hurried into the bedroom. He found Rin asleep on the bed and his pups, all safe, sleeping in their closet den. At present now, Sesshomaru is sitting on the edge of the chais staring at his sleeping mate and berating himself. He notices a tiny movement and looks to watch Myoga hop up onto Inuyasha's chest sadly. The flea quickly falls to his hands and knees.

Myoga- Oh, M'Lord...  
Sesshomaru- He's not dead, Myoga.

Myoga looks up at Sesshomaru. The Lord looks back at Inuyasha's peaceful face.

Sesshomaru- He was cursed by one of those cats.  
Myoga- Oh please tell me that you didn't kill the cat, Sire!!

Sesshomaru growls.

Sesshomaru- Not yet... But the rest of the traitorous felines are being gathered up to be dealt with... I want you to go assist Lohana in finding an alternative cure for this...  
Myoga- But there is no..  
Sesshomaru- (Growled) Go!

Myoga hesitates, knows he's risking life and limb in doing so, but speaks anyway.

Myoga- This isn't your fault, M'Lord...  
Sesshomaru- I should have returned with him...  
Myoga- It's not a failure to have faith in someone... I'm sure Lord Inuyasha would not blame you.  
Sesshomaru- (Quietly) Right now.. he cannot do anything.  
Myoga- He must've been busy checking his babies or something...  
Sesshomaru- I was told Elder Purfelikage was here.. I will get the whole story from him when I've settled down enough not to rend him through with my poisonous claws.

Sesshomaru looks down at the flea.

Sesshomaru- There.. is no other way...?

Myoga shakes his head sadly.

Myoga- The curse of a cat can only be removed by the one who placed it.

Sesshomaru sighs. He recalls the ones Myoga had brought here.

Sesshomaru- Are you just arriving?  
Myoga- Yes.  
Sesshomaru- Go tell Lady Lohana that her new priority is seeing to the monk and the kitsune.  
Myoga- Hai, M'Lord. The ones bringing them aren't far behind me.

Myoga looks toward Inuyasha again, then hops away. Sesshomaru leans to brush Inuyasha's bangs away from his eyes. Once more mentally apologizing to him, but knowing he can't hear him.


	47. Scene 47

**Scene 47 ------------------------------------------------------------------------- The Next Day **

Sesshomaru comes out of the bedroom clutching at his sword. He pauses for a moment to stare at his unresponsive sleeping mate on the chais. The demon Lord had been up most of the night, trying to think of a different solution to this mess. He did not want to have to bow to whatever terms the wretched cat would demand before removing this curse. Would the traitorous demon ask him to give up his kingdom? The whie demon moves closer, fingers tightening on his swordhilt. Would he be willing to throw his territory away for this hanyou? Sesshomaru pauses at the foot of the chais, considering this last question. With another growl the demon Lord moves around to the side of the chais and raises his sword to stare intently at his peaceful mate, the blade perched between his eyes, barely touching the tip of his nose. For several moments he waits, listening, watching. When nothing happens the Inu sighs and lowers the Tenseiga. There was no hum, no death imps. 'Of course it wouldn't work', he berates himself, 'Inuyasha's not dead, he's just...' Just then the bell chimes startling him out of his thoughts. Sesshomaru turns when he hears Jakens screeching voice on the other side of the door.

Jaken- Oh, Lorrrddd Sessshooomaruuu!!

Sesshomaru moans to himself.

Sesshomaru- Go away, Jaken!!  
Kouga- Hey, Lord Stick-Up-Your-A--!! I was told I could come in...!

As soon as Sesshomaru recognizes the wolf Prince's voice he moves to lay Tenseiga on his desk then turns.

Sesshomaru- Open.

Kouga enters following Jaken.

Jaken- The wolf is here with some good news...  
Sesshomaru- Leave us, Jaken.

The toad looks up, then half glances toward Inuyasha.

Jaken- M'Lord, I owe you my life yet again...  
Sesshomaru- Will I have to revive you.. yet again?

Jaken squawks and quickly leaves, but before he can get the door shut Rin dodges past him, sidesteps around Kouga nervously, then races to hug her Lord.

Rin- Lord Sesshomaru!! I'm so glad you're okay! How are the puppies??  
Sesshomaru- They are out in the garden playing. You may go play with them.  
Rin- Yes, sir! I'll be real gentle with them!!

He watches the young girl turn to look timidly toward Kouga, then she hurries out into the garden. Sesshomaru notices that Kouga is carrying a couple sacks and one is dribbling blood on his floor.

Sesshomaru- That better be a good sign. I'm not in the mood to deal with anymore bad news, Prince Kouga.

Kouga is looking toward Inuyasha. He shakes himself and looks at Sesshomaru.

Kouga- He seems to be resting comfortably.. Was he hurt bad?

Sesshomaru realizes that Kouga must not know the whole story.

Sesshomaru- Accourding to the curse.. he'll be doing so for a thousand years.

Kouga looks back up at Sesshomaru.

Kouga- A.. Thousand years?

Sesshomaru motions Kouga to follow him outside.

Sesshomaru- The smell of that blood in this confined space is sickening me.

The white demon continues explaining as they go out into the garden where Rin is sitting near the playing puppies. She has a couple in her lap petting them.

Sesshomaru- One of the Cat Demons cursed him... We're trying to figure out another way to bring my mate back without having to grovel to the b------- that did this to him.  
Rin- Lord Sesshomaru!!

They both glance toward Rin who has one hand over one of each of the puppies ears that are in her lap. Sesshomaru sighs at her scowl then turns to look at Kouga again.

Kouga- Hey, maybe my Father can think of something... He's inherited some special talents through his ancestral line...  
Sesshomaru- How long would it take you to find out?  
Kouga- I can be at the homecave within a week with my speed..  
Sesshomaru- If he can help I will greatly reward your clan...  
Kouga- Ahh. Speaking of rewards...

Kouga motions Sesshomaru over to the patio table. He lays the larger of the two bags on the table, then lifts the smaller bag.

Kouga- The dragons found that baby this morning.. It reeked of Naraku... It was being guarded by three others, an albino demoness, a young human boy.. No doubt under Naraku's spell, and some weird, creepy boy demon... Since your orders were to get this baby at all costs, the dragons had to kill those three in a battle. Seems the human boy was only kept alive by a shard of this jewel...

Kouga reveals the darkened, nearly complete orb he was carrying in a sack. For a couple moments neither of them move as they stare at the Shikon Jewel. Curious about the silence, Rin stands up and comes over. She scowls at the small dripping bag that Kouga has lowered at his side once more. Rin glances from the wolf to Sesshomaru, then she sees the glowing orb.

Rin- Ohh, how pretty!!

Before either demon can react Rin takes the jewel from Kouga to hold it admiringly in both of her hands.

Kouga- Hey,...  
Sesshomaru- Rin,...

They all grow quiet in amazement as a swirling pink energy raises up to totally engulf the young human girl. Sesshomaru and Kouga both become mezmerized by the brilliant light show. It only lasts for a couple moments, though, before the aura siphons back into the jewel. When Sesshomaru sees that it is a pearlescent pink color once more he reaches down and takes it from Rin gently.  
Sesshomaru- I'll deal with this.. bauble later.

He quickly stuffs it into a pocket of his robe and looks at Kouga once more.

Kouga- I have a couple shards of that in my legs...  
Sesshomaru- Finish your account, Wolf.

Kouga leans to open the bag on the table after he gives Sesshomaru the smaller bag.

Kouga- The heart stopped beating halfway here and this thing finally shut up.

When Rin sees Naraku's head she turns and quickly goes back to the puppies. Sesshomaru reaches into the bag and removes Naraku's bloody heart. The Inu scowls at the fowl stench. Sesshomaru then snatches Naraku's head up by his black hair. Kouga follows the angered demon Lord over to the Koi pond.

Sesshomaru- This will be for both my mate, Inuyasha, and I... As well as for the rest of our land that you've terrorized!

Sesshomaru throws the heart down on the ground. As soon as it makes the wet splatting sound Naraku's eyes open and Sesshomaru holds it up. The demon stares coldly at the severed head that begins to warn him arrogantly not to harm his heart further.  
Sesshomaru- Die, vermin.

The head gives a last scream as Sesshomaru's foot stomps on the heart that had started beating rapidly once more. Naraku continues screaming as Sesshomaru's foot grinds it under his foot, enjoying the sound of it squishing. It soon grows still and Naraku's screams finally stop, but Sesshomaru continues to rub and grind his foot, making sure that there is nothing but bloody pulp beneath his feet. Kouga smirks and crosses his arms when Naraku's head finally disintegrates into ashes that blow out onto the Koi pond. As the fish roil the surface in their frenzy to eat the scattered ashes Sesshomaru bends and shows no emotion as he scoops the small bloody puddle that was once a heart out into the pond. Kouga moves up beside Sesshomaru. Both demons watch the feeding frenzy continue until finally the pond surface is still as glass once more.

Sesshomaru- Finally.. (Quietly) If only Inuyasha could have...  
Kouga- I'm going right now to go see Father. When I return I'll give you my two shards..  
Sesshomaru- Keep them for all I care.

Kouga watches Sesshomaru move to sit on the bench beside the pond wearily.

Kouga- I'll return as soon as I can.

Sesshomaru watches Kouga leave by leaping over the garden's wall, then hears the sound of his tornado take off on the other side. The Lord gives a deep quiet sigh. After a moment he gives a sniff then scowls and looks down at his blood-soiled boot.

Sesshomaru- Uhh, that stench.

Sesshomaru removes the boot, tosses it to the side, the uses a couple flicks of his poison whip to completely disintegrate the boot. When the air is clean once more he hears his pups begin to whimper and looks toward them. They are all nudging at Rin, searching. Sesshomaru knows immediately what they are looking for.

Rin- What do they want?  
Sesshomaru stands and moves to gather four of them up.

Sesshomaru- Can you bring those three?  
Rin- Yes, Sir.  
Sesshomaru- They are hungry. They need to nurse from Inuyasha, still.

Rin gathers the other three puppies up and follows Sesshomaru back into the suite. She watches him lay his armload of pups on the chais, then work Inuyasha's robe open to reveal his tits. Rin blushes slightly as she places her three on the lounger so they can join their littermates.

Rin- My little brothers and sisters are so cute.. Elder Purrie saved their lives and mine, too... But he couldn't have held them off much longer if Lord Inuyasha hadn't shown up.

Sesshomaru glances down at her, then sighs.

Sesshomaru- I need to go get put another pair of boots on. Watch them while I do so, Rin.

The young girl nods and Sesshomaru heads toward the bedroom.

---------------------------------------------------------------

I hope that end (!) to Naraku was good enough. I tend to not give the 'bad guys' too much honor in their passing. But yet, I wanted this guy's end to be somewhat gruesome. Still more to this story, though...


	48. Scene 48

**I'm going to continue this story to its end. When I start things I usually try to finish them. So, barring any major catasrophies.. Such as death, 'puter failure, homelessness, no finances.. er, scratch that cause I live with that daily, lol... Iwill finish submitting this story. (Chains self back to laptop, ignores poor old arthritic fingers and gets back to work).**

**Scene 48 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Two Days Later **

Lohana enters the garden suite quietly, but it still surprises her when Sesshomaru doesn't sense her presence. When she goes over closer Sesshomaru does finally look up at her, then resumes his attention to brushing out Inuyasha's hair.

Lohana- M'Lord, have you eaten lately?  
Sesshomaru- I have no need of such concerns, woman.

The healer sighs.

Lohana- Killing yourself will not change...  
Sesshomaru- Do not preach to me.

Sesshomaru hears a growl and looks over to Inuyasha's other side. One of the pups is attempting to crawl over his mother to get to him. Lohana smiles when Sesshomaru lifts Sesshinu over to embrace him lovingly.

Sesshomaru- This one is Sesshinumaru.. Our oldest...  
Lohana- They're growing quickly.. They are still nursing from Inuyasha okay, then.

The pup raises his head to lap at Sesshomaru's chin.

Sesshomaru- Yes, Lohana... They keep me going.. hoping...

Sesshomaru hears the other pups begin to mew as they start nursing. Sesshinu tries to squirm away. Sesshomaru puts his son down. They both watch the firstborn quickly displace one of his sisters easily, but yet he still snaps at her. Lohana nods.

Lohana- Yes. That one is indeed proof that they are yours.

Sesshomaru hesitates then looks up at the dragon demoness.

Sesshomaru- Because he knows his place?  
Lohana- He knows it.. He also asserts it, violently whether necessary or not.

Sesshomaru studies her a moment, then looks back toward his puppies.

Sesshomaru- Perhaps in my younger days... I admit that I was foolish, Lohana... I thought myself to be so wise.. and powerful... But I was nothing.. without... purpose.  
Lohana- You were a young Lord with a lot to live up to and a lot to prove. Now you are an older Lord that has proven yourself...  
Sesshomaru- But yet my mate lays here as though dead because of my overconfidence and stupidity! I failed to.. protect him...  
Lohana- As much as we want to, we can't protect everyone that we love... Elder Purfelikage could not protect his...  
Sesshomaru- If it weren't for the reports of his actions he would be joining my sister and his.. family...

Sesshomaru looks away from her.

Sesshomaru- Why are you here?  
Lohana- I am here because you're not the only one in your Kingdom concerned about your mate, M'Lord.  
Sesshomaru- (Quietly) They all disapproved of our union...  
Lohana- Not all.. The old flea Myoga is outside pacing on your patio table.. The Toad, Jaken, is keeping watch outside the main door... Elders Sephirai, Radiyu,.. even Purfelikage have been hoping for some sight of you, with the report that your mate is normal...

Sesshomaru sighs, then stands and moves to look out the glass doors. He watches the tiny speck move back and forth on the table.

Lohana- I hear from Rin that even Prince Kouga has returned to seek some miracle from his Father.. You have had one clan out of all the ones you rule to defy you.. But you still have others that will lay down their lives for you... Do you think Inuyasha is laying here just because of the pups?

Lohana glances toward the nursing litter. Sesshomaru turns.

Lohana- Do you think Pur betrayed his own kind just for these innocent lives?  
Sesshomaru- Inuyasha's instincts told him that they were in danger.. My instincts told me.. nothing...  
Lohana- Because you are only their Father... You only sired these puppies... Inuyasha's body bore them during the pregnancy, he gave birth to them from his own body.. You know that it's only natural for a mother to be closer to the children.

Sesshomaru sighs and moves to sit in the armchair that has been pulled closer to the chais.

Lohana- We will find a way to bring Lord Inuyasha up out of this.. Even if it takes the whole thousand years... A thousand years is nothing to a demon...

Sesshomaru nods toward the pups.

Sesshomaru- A thousand years is a lifetime to them.

The two strong-willed demons look at each other.

Lohana- What good will it do your mate if you don't continue...? If you don't keep living..? If you don't keep this territory safe so he'll wake up to find his pups.. and his Alpha in good shape?

The pups begin to mill around on the chais when they are full. Sesshomaru considers the healer's words as he moves up to place each one of them down on the floor so they can play safely. When he places the last one down he turns to look at Lohana.

Sesshomaru- Will you watch them? I do need to have a meeting with my Elders. Then I need to go check on Inuyasha's friends.  
Lohana- Of course I can.

As Sesshomaru turns to move to the glass doors, the black pup grabs ahold of his pant leg playfully. Lohana raises a hand to hide her amused laugh as Sesshomaru looks down at his pup.

Sesshomaru- I have business...

Sesshomaru hesitates, realizing that his pup understands nothing of that word at this time. He then bends to roll Kuromaru over onto his back plsayfully until the pup squirms loose and wobbles off to join his littermates. Sesshomaru points him out to Lohana.

Sesshomaru- You have to keep an eye on that one. He has inherited all of my mischievious ways.

Sesshomaru then goes out to the patio table.

Sesshomaru- Come, Flea. I need to have a meeting with my Elders.

Myoga quickly hops onto Sesshomaru's sleeve and makes his way up to Sesshomaru's shoulder as the Lord moves to the resonant stone.

Myoga- Is this about Inuyasha?  
Sesshomaru- Not entirely.

Sesshomaru touches the stone.

Sesshomaru- This Sesshomaru will conduct a meeting with all three of my remaining Elders in my personal Conference room as soon as I get there.

Sesshomaru releases the stone and goes back inside. He pauses at the foot of the Chais to stare at Inuyasha a moment.

Sesshomaru- (Quietly) Myoga,.. I care for him deeper than I have ever cared for anything.. or anyone in my lifetime... But I do still have a kingdom to run. Do you understand this?

After a moment Myoga nods.

Myoga- Hai.

Sesshomaru half glances over his shoulder toward Lohana.

Sesshomaru- Whether it takes a thousand days.. or a thousand years... He will need to be kept safe.  
Myoga- Yes, I see your point, M'Lord.

Sesshomaru raises his hands before him, palms together, and bows in respect toward Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru- I vow to do whatever it takes to remedy this, Mate.

Sesshomaru then turns, bows his head toward the healer, then leaves the suite. Jaken leaps up from where he was sitting beside the door.

Jaken- M'Lord,...  
Sesshomaru- Come along, Jaken... I have business to take care of.

The toad eagerly nods and follows his Lord down the hallway.


	49. Scene 49

**Scene 49 ------------------------------------------------------------------------- The Personal Councilroom **

Sesshomaru enters his smaller personal councilroom. He is pleased to see that all three of his Elders are there. Sephirai and Radiyu quickly turn to face him. Sesshomaru greets them in his usual, regal manner. He notices that Purfelikage refuses to meet his eyes. At first, as he moves to sit behind his desk, he considers the cat Elder's reaction to be one of defiance. But when he sits down and studies the cat he realizes that it is not defiance, but shame that keeps the Elder from meeting his eyes.

Sesshomaru- Elder Purfelikage. Please meet my eyes.  
Purfelikage- I have no right to do so...  
Sesshomaru- I am told that you withstood the ones that meant to harm my little ones.  
Purfelikage- (Quietly) I.. seen them enter...  
Sesshomaru- Where?  
Purfelikage- From the kitchen area, M'Lord... I knew they were up to no good.. My intuition told me that they were after.. my nephews and nieces... I couldn't condone their actions on innocent lives... Even if I did.. understand the reasoning...  
Sesshomaru- Reasoning?

Sesshomaru now leans forward on his desk, continuing to study Purfelikage.

Sesshomaru- Why does your clan seek my harm? Was my Father.. Then myself, not merciful enough to allow them to live...

The old cat demon takes a deep breath to curb the hiss that was growing in his throat.

Sesshomaru- Elders Sephirai and Radiyu, I wish you to continue to carry out your duties. I want my Kingdom returning to as normal as possible... I will not allow my Mate's condition to be the downfall of myself or my territory... I instead wish for it to show the other Lords the strength of the West in its ability to overcome this devastating event. Do you both understand?  
The two reptilian Elders nod quickly.

Sephirai- Yes.  
Radiyu- Very wise decision, M'Lord!  
Sesshomaru- You may go.  
Sephirai- The actual squad of assaulters, with the exception of Tatigami, have been executed per your orders. The remainder of the..

He half glances toward Purfelikage.

Sephirai- Cat clan has been placed under detainment in their village.  
Radiyu- What's to be done with them?  
Sesshomaru- Nothing until I make my final decision. Double security around them, though.

The two Elders bow quickly and leave. Sesshomaru then looks back up at Purfelikage.

Sesshomaru- You may answer my question now, Pur.

Finally the old cat raises his eyes to meet Sesshomaru's.

Purfelikage- Sesshomaru, did your Father ever tell you who he won this territory from? These Western lands that you now call yours?  
Sesshomaru- He never spoke of it.. But I've read his journals... The cat he defeated was your grandfather.. Correct?  
Purfelikage- Hai.  
Sesshomaru- But my Father allowed him to live...

Purfelikage nods.

Purfelikage- In return, my grandfather pledged his clan's service to yours... I was my Father's youngest cub, but I wasn't stupid... I was grateful to your Father for his mercy toward my grandfather, as was my Father... Unfortunately, not all of our clan felt the same way.. The display of displeasure with your rule had been kept private within the clan... Most thought that I was unaware of it, but I didn't achieve my status by being stupid and blind... I dealt with their anger privately when I married your sister...  
Sesshomaru- Why was I not told of their displeasure earlier?

Purfelikage sighs. Sesshomaru motions toward the chair and the old cat sits down.

Purfelikage- I was torn between loyalty to my Lord and to my clan.

Sesshomaru considers his Elder's answer several moments, then he nods.

Sesshomaru- I can understand this, Pur.

Myoga looks up at Sesshomaru a bit surprised.  
Sesshomaru- I, too, have considered the possibility of having to give up my rule for Inuyasha.  
Myoga- What?!

Sesshomaru places his hand down on the desk covering the Flea until Myoga grows quiet. Purfelikage continues.

Purfeliekage- Mostly the grumbling was done quietly, behind closed doors.. Over dinner tables... In the fields... But never discussed openly because of the hope we.. they carried...  
Sesshomaru- Hope?

Purfelikage hesitates.

Purfelikage- You were the.. last.. royal Inu...

Now Sesshomaru snarls and the Elder lowers his eyes.

Sesshomaru- So they were all just waiting for my death so they could return these lands.. To you... You are the last surviving son of your Father as well... The royal neko clan...

Purfelikage's ears droop.

Purfelikage- I will not deny.. that this was my secret desire... But I would never take it at the expense of innocent lives... Yours.. theirs... nor Inuyasha's.

When Pufelikage's words sink in past Sesshomaru's growing anger, the Dog Lord stands and moves to look out the window that overlooks the garden. He pauses as he momentarily watches his pups play in the garden below.

Sesshomaru- Your clan probably will disown you now.  
Purfelikage- When you carry out your annihilation order.. it won't matter.

Sesshomaru turns to look at the cat.

Sesshomaru- Because then you will be the last Neko...  
Purfelikage- Because I will stand in line and die with my clan.

After a moment Sesshomaru moves to lean on the desk.

Sesshomaru- Is my rule so terrible that it came to this?!

Pur looks up at Sesshomaru, baring his fangs slightly.

Purfelikage- Are you so short-sighted??

The cat stands and moves closer to face Sesshomaru.

Purfelikage- Try to imagine.. if you can... if our roles were reversed! If it was your Father who had been defeated.. If it were you who was forced into servitude to because of his agreement... Forced into being a mere servant in a land that was once your own.

Sesshomaru meets the cat's eyes for several moments, then moves to sit down behind his desk once more.

Sesshomaru- Tell me, Pur... Who did your grandfather win these lands from?

The question causes the old cat demon to scratch his head in thought.

Purfelikage- I believe he wiped out the ruling clan of the Bat Demons...  
Sesshomaru- And who ruled it before the Bats?  
Purfelilkage- I.. I don't know...  
Sesshomaru- Battles for these lands have always raged with them falling to this clan or that tyrant... Until my Father came to power.  
Purfelikage looks at Sesshomaru quietly.

Sesshomaru- Entire families, clans, lines were destroyed never to revive... Royal clans lost all heirs... How many of your brothers, sisters, sons, or daughters did my Father wipe out?

Pur sighs and lowers his eyes.

Purfelikage- All my elder siblings died either in old age or in service...  
Sesshomaru- Were they forced to join my Father's armies?  
Purfelikage- No...  
Sesshomaru- How is the health of your sons and daughters?  
Purfelikage- Before this stupidity? You know that all.. your nephews and nieces were doing well...  
Sesshomaru- Your oldest son refused to join my army.. Did I enforce it upon him?  
Purfelikage- No...  
Sesshomaru- I know for a fact that the Neko clan village is one of the wealthiest colonies in my territory... Such a tragedy that I increased their tributes to three times more than any of the other villages... That my troops stormed the village to carry away your youngsters to train for my army whether they wanted to join or not...  
Purfelikage- Alright, Sesshomaru... I see your point... But you didn't answer my...  
Sesshomaru- Indeed, I believe I did, Pur...If your grandfather had won... Neither I, nor Inuyasha, would be here today.  
For several moments silence reigns in the small conference room. Then Purfelikage lowers his eyes. He knows Sesshomaru's words to be true.

Purfelikage- (Quietly) You are correct.

The cat turns to leave.

Sesshomaru- Pur, please... Tell me that there is another way to remove this curse.

Pur pauses to shake his head.

Purfelikage- Only the cat that places a curse.. can remove it.

The cat lowers his eyes again.

Purfelikage- (Quietly) And you are correct... Tatigami will probably have.. dire conditions in order to remove it.

Sesshomaru leans to place his head in his hands. He remembers that Kouga has gone to see what his Father could do.

Sesshomaru- Tatigami will continue to sleep easily in my prison... for now... You may go, Pur... I will withhold my judgment on your clan for now, as well... But I will keep then detained for my family's continued safety.  
Purfelikage- Understood.  
Sesshomaru- You may join them.. or continue your duties as my Elder.  
Purfelikage- (Quietly) I've already given you my answer on that, M'Lord.

With that Purfelikage leaves. Sesshomaru lowers his hands to look down at Myoga thoughtfully.

Sesshomaru- Myoga, I need to replace two Elder positions... Will you accept one of those open positions?

Myoga quickly turns and bows to Sesshomaru.  
Myoga- Hai... I would be honored, Sire.

Sesshomaru nods.

Sesshomaru- So be it, then. I'll have Jaken draw up the proper papers.

With that Sesshomaru stands and moves toward the door.

Myoga- My first advice to you, M'Lord.. Eat and get some rest... Prince Kouga will return as soon as he can.

Sesshomaru pauses, then nods stiffly, and leaves.


	50. Scene 50

**Gonna change gears just a tad, don't get nervous. It'll all work together, trust me. **

Scene 50 ------------------------------------------------------------------------ The Northern Mountains

It takes Kouga only four days of hard running to reach the foot of the mountains that are his Father's territory. Then it takes day to trek to his large cave. When the Prince's tornado dissipates at the entrance, the two wolf demons standing at the entrance greet him calmly.

Sheratou- Prince Kouga, you've come...  
Kouga- I need to see Father.

Both the wolves move aside to give their Prince passage.

Taruga- It's good to see you again, brother.

Kouga pauses to lay a hand on the shoulder of his true younger brother when he gets a sudden feeling of dread.

Kouga- Is Father well?  
Taruga- Didn't you come because he summoned you?

Kouga studies his brother.

Taruga- He is very ill... He says he's...  
Kouga goes on into the cave. He finds his elderly Father laying on his thick pile of furs in the inner cave chamber. As Kouga enters, his Father sniffs his scent then opens his eyes.

Dairufu- Kouga,.. my son...

Kouga goes over quickly to help his Father sit up.

Kouga- What's going on Father?

Dairufu's (1) chuckle turns into a hacking cough.

Dairufu- Have you gone as.. blind as.. I?

Kouga looks into dairufu's unseeing eyes, but says nothing.

Dairufu- I'm.. glad that you have (cough) finally heeded my call...  
Kouga- Father,...  
Dairufu- You are my eldest son...

Kouga sighs and sits down beside his Father.

Kouga- Okay, Father. I get the message. I know I haven't been around lately, but I've been busy...  
Dairufu- Yes, I know all about your.. business... Your hunt for that mongrel demon Naraku... Chasing that (cough) human b----... Fighting with the Inu hanyou, Inuyasha...  
Kouga- Father,..  
Dairufu- My wolves bring me all the information I need...  
Kouga glances to the side where a couple large wolves are laying together lazily.

Dairufu- You heed me, Kouga.. Leave that hanyou alone or...  
Kouga- Inuyasha is the reason I'm here, Father...  
Dairufu- You are here because I called you (cough)!

When Kouga rolls his eyes Dairufu reaches over and clubs him upside his head.

Dairufu- Pay attention to me, whelp!  
Kouga- Yes, Father. But Naraku has been killed... Finally and for good.

The elderly wolf nods approvingly.

Dairufu- I knew you would handle the mutt... Now what about the hanyou Inuyasha?  
Kouga- He's been cursed...

Dairufu's blind eyes still widen to show his surprise. He raises a hand to strike Kouga again, but this time the Prince grasps his wrist gently.

Kouga- Father, please don't do that...  
Dairufu- What did you do?  
Kouga- It wasn't me... He was cursed by a cat demon.

Now Dairufu moans, lowers his eyes, and shakes his head sadly.

Dairufu- I do hope that pup hasn't killed the cat...  
Kouga- I'm here to see if there is some other way to remove that won't have Lord Sesshomaru cowering to this cat's whims...

Dairufu turns his face toward Kouga, confusion evident.

Kouga- Perhaps I better explain what I know...  
Dairufu- Yes, but do so quickly... I've not got much (cough) time left to me...  
Kouga- Stop saying that and listen, Father.

The old wolf grunts and listens carefully as Kouga explains everything that has happened. When he is done they both sit quietly a few moments.  
Dairufu- So fate has done her work on those two finally...  
Kouga- You knew of their Father's..?  
Dairufu- Of course... I made it a point to know all the secrets of my rivals.. as well as my allies. (Cough) It's how I remained the Ruler of the North.. You would do well to learn this, whelp, now that I am passing my mantle to...

A long coughing spell takes ahold of Dairufu and Kouga rises to brace his failing Father up until he calms down once more.

Dairufu- And they have had pups, you say?  
Kouga- Yes. Seven... That reminds me of the other reason that I've come..  
Dairufu- You are here to take my place... Will you refuse your own destiny?

Kouga sighs despairingly.

Kouga- No, Father. I won't run from my obligations.. But first I have to help my allies...  
Dairufu- The only one that can remove a cat's curse is the one that places it.

Kouga lets his head fall into one of his hands with a frustated groan. Dairufu looks toward him again and sniffs.

Dairufu- Are you in pain, my son?  
Kouga- No, Father.. Okay, forget that... Do you remember about the curse concerning the black inu pups?  
Now Dairufu groans.

Dairufu- Ohh, don't tell me one of their pups was...  
Kouga- Is.. Lord Sesshomaru turned the little guy over to me... I accepted him, then gave him back...  
Dairufu- (Nods) Wise decision, son. Again, you prove your...  
Kouga- Father, will you drop that... How can we end that stupid curse? It's time for the old prejudices and wars to end...

Dairufu looks away. He is quiet for a long moment. Again he shakes his head sadly.

Dairufu- The only way for that curse to end... is mentioned in the original wording of the curse itself.  
Kouga- Can you quote it to me?

Dairufu coughs lightly again as he thinks with squinted eyes, murmurs to himself a few moments, then nods.

Kouga- Father?  
Dairufu- What? Oh, yes.. (Clears throat) Two sides that were one are now torn and severed. Doom will befall each parent of Black Inu pups born, not delivered... (cough) Until brothers unite, the dogs will suffer this plight.

When Dairufu finishes Kouga just stares at him for a couple moments.  
Kouga- Brothers unite... Does that mean Sesshomaru and Inuyasha?

The old wolf leader sighs heavily. Then thinks a moment as he scratches one of his pointed ears.

Dairufu- Hmm... It's possible... But at the time of the curse, the brothers were considered Inus and Ookamis...  
Kouga- So then.. If Sesshomaru and I were to become allies, perhaps?  
Dairufu- To prove this alliance, the two of you would have to join in battle.. as well as in.. err...umm...

Kouga gets the message and stands.

Kouga- What?!  
Dairufu- If I hadn't already been mated I would gladly have been willing to put that Dog under me.

Kouga blushes when his elderly Father chuckles thickly. The Leader then waves a hand dismissively.

Dairufu- Forget that... Come to me, son, so I can get this ritual over with... Come in, Garusei and Taruga.

Kouga turns to watch his one remaining brothers enter the chamber somberly. The change in the atmosphere suddenly weighs heavily on Kouga and he looks back down at his Father.

Kouga- Father,..  
Dairufu- You three are my only remaining sons...

Kouga leans to grasp his Father's shoulders.

Kouga- I didn't come here for this... Can't you fight this, Father?!  
Dairufu wilts again.

Dairufu- Are you.. refusing,.. Kouga?  
Kouga- No..! No, Father, I told you I won't run from this... But I'm just not.. ready...  
Dairufu- Everything that you have told me, that has happened recently.. That has shown decisions you've made... You are ready, my son... This is why Inari is calling to me now... Please kneel before me, Prince Kouga.  
Kouga- F-Father, I.. I don't want you to go...  
Dairufu- Will it be you or Taruga?

Kouga hesitates, then looks toward his brother thoughtfully. He is a little surprised when both he and the youngest, Garusei, turn their backs. Signalling to Kouga that both refuse to vie for Kouga's place. Both knowing that their oldest brother is indeed stronger than them. Slowly Kouga swallows, then moves to kneel in front of his Father. He takes the elder demon's trembling hand as he reaches it toward his head.

Kouga- (Quietly) As you wish, Father... But I want you to know before this continues... I have always respected you.. as our Leader... But I have also loved you.. as my Father.

Dairufu smiles warmly with a nod.

Dairufu- You have made me proud, my son... Now, may I continue...?  
Kouga quickly releases Dairufu's wrist and bows his head. The Prince closes his eyes tightly. Taruga and Garusei turn back around to witness the ritual as they feel their Father's weak energy begin to fill the chamber. Dairufu chants the ancient exchanging passage that will transfer his own mantle of leadership to his son. When the verse is finished the brothers watch their Father's cloak lift upward in the swirling energy, then lower to settle over Kouga's shoulders. With the transfer of power and leadership complete, Dairufu lays back down weakly. Kouga raises his sparkling eyes to watch his Father slowly fade away. When the once powerful demon is truly gone, the energy that has lit up the chamber settles to collect inside Kouga. Taruga and Garusei watch Kouga's body straighten up onto his knees a moment. When the chamber dims once more Kouga collapses forward onto the empty bed of furs. The two brothers join their new Leader. For several moments, they are just three sons mourning the passing of their great Father. The Kouga gathers himself and stands.

Kouga- (Quietly) You both accept me?  
Taruga- Yes.  
Garusei- You will rule us well, M'Lord.  
Kouga- Then I ask for you both to help me establish this new honor and set things in order quickly.  
Taruga- Why such haste?  
Kouga- I'll explain as we make our way to the Elders' meadow.

Taruga and Garusei follow Kouga out of the cave. For the first time Kouga raises his hands to ask his newfound energy to transform him into his full demon form. Taruga and Garusei step aside as the transformation takes place. Kouga's large black wolfen form turns his head to glance toward his brothers, his eyes flare to red, then he raises his head to howl. The Leader's call for the Elders to gather in the usual meadow. With the swiftness still granted to him by the Jewel shards Kouga's dark form takes off. His brothers glance at each other, then takes off to follow as closely as they can.

--------------------------------------------------------

(1) Dairufu- Rough combination of the Japanese words for Father (Daifu) and Wolf (Urufu). The brothers' names are just made up.


	51. Scene 51

**Scene 51 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Sesshomaru's Castle **

Sesshomaru enters the room that Miroku and Shippo are being kept in to visit them again. Today, he finds Miroku awake. The monk leaps up from his chair and spins to face Sesshomaru.

Miroku- Sesshomaru?  
Sesshomaru- My healer informed me that you had finally revived, monk.  
Miroku- What kind of trick is this? Naraku...  
Sesshomaru- That menace is dead... The wolf and I rescued you and the kitsune from that ordeal.  
Miroku- Ordeal? - You think that was just an.. ordeal?! D--- you! Shippo and I have been through h---, all because you had to take off with... err... D-Did you say.. he's dead?

Sesshomaru merely nods, not returning any venomous words or actions.

Sesshomaru- Yes...  
Miroku- What did you do with Inuyasha? How's come he's not come to see us?

Sesshomaru lowers his eyes, trying to sort out the correct words to say to the irrate monk.

Miroku- I see.. (Quietly) So it's like Naraku said... He is too ashamed of us...

Sesshomaru looks at the monk.

Sesshomaru- You know Naraku was a liar... My mate was recently attacked.. and cursed... He was placed under a sleeping spell by a d--- cat...  
Miroku- Sleeping spell?  
Sesshomaru- Yes. The cat cursed Inuyasha to sleep for a thousand years.

Miroku looks away toward Shippo, who is still out.

Sesshomaru- He was defending our pups from a band of traitorous felines...

Miroku sits down and raises his cloth-wrapped arm.

Miroku- We thought that we had taken that monster out many times before... He can't be killed...  
Sesshomaru- The wolf, Kouga, and I teamed up. Kouga severed his head and I squashed his heart as I held his ugly face.

Miroku glares up at the Inu.

Miroku- This is a trick!! I won't be tricked again, Naraku.  
Sesshomaru- Remove the cloth, monk.  
Miroku- I'll suck you up...  
Sesshomaru- I'm willing to take that risk.  
Miroku studies Sesshomaru a long moment, then quickly yanks the beads away and sneers as he holds the up, palm toward Sesshomaru.

Miroku- Your over-confidence has ended you,.. Na-ra...

When nothing happens, the monk jerk his hand around to look at it. His hand is as whole as the other. In disbelief he begins to rub the palm. After several moments he looks up at Sesshomaru incredulously.

Miroku- It's whole... But it has done this before.. It was a trick that Naraku fooled us into thinking that he...  
Sesshomaru- This is no trick... Do you wish to go meet the fish who ate his ashes?

Miroku clasps his healed hand to his chest. The monk quietly watches Sesshomaru move to the bed to check Shippo.

Sesshomaru- Both of you were physically..  
Miroku- It's called rape... We were both raped! The b------ even used my body like a puppet to...

WhenMiroku silences Sesshomaru turns to look at him again. He is puzzled a moment when he sees how he is staring despondently at the kit. Then he puts the meaning together. When Miroku begins to tremble at the terrible memories Sesshomaru blurs over to him and grasps his shoulders.

Sesshomaru- Look up at me!

When Miroku obeys Sesshomaru nods.

Sesshomaru- It is over now, monk... You must realize this so that you may allow your mind to heal... Convince yourself.. so that you will be able to help the kit when he comes to.

Miroku stands and moves to look down at Sesshomaru.

Miroku- (Quietly) It's easy for you to speak this way... You have no idea how consuming.. guilt can be...  
Sesshomaru- You think not?

Sesshomaru growls a bit then moves to stand at Miroku's shoulder.

Sesshomaru- We were both at the seige of Naraku's castle.. when word came to us of the trouble that was planned for the castle... I left my mate... The one I vowed to myself, to him.. that I would protect... I left him return here alone! He faced the band of cat demons alone! He is laying asleep for a thousand years in our suite because I failed to protect him! -- Now you tell me again that I do not know how consuming guilt is.. I have not slept since I returned here.. I have not eaten...  
Miroku- I.. I apologize...

The monk studies Sesshomaru a couple moments.

Sesshomaru- I know as well how this situation had affected Inuyasha.. He and I are bonded.. I felt every pang of guilt that he suffered.

Sesshomaru looks down at Shippo.

Sesshomaru- Especially at the news of this young one's capture... It wasn't all just his hormonal imbalance due to the pregnancy, either.

Miroku sighs, seeing a side of the regal Lord that he's never seen before.

Miroku- Cat curses are not easy... If Naraku had not broken my staff, maybe..  
Sesshomaru- I have been told, on numerous occassions, that only the cat responsible for the curse can remove it.  
Miroku- Yes, I have heard that, as well... But sometimes a powerful catalyst can boost a holy man's powers...

Miroku looks back down at Shippo. Sesshomaru watches him lean to attempt to touch the young demon. But Miroku can't bring himself to do so. Instead he straightens back up and turns away.

Miroku- I'm.. not so.. holy anymore...

Now it is Sesshomaru's turn to study Miroku until the monk looks up at him.

Miroku- Might I make a request, Lord Sesshomaru...  
Sesshomaru- You wish to see Inuyasha?  
Miroku- Well, that, too... But I would like to be placed in a seperate room... Perhaps Shippo can sense my presence... Maybe this is why he won't come out of his hibernation...  
Sesshomaru- Perhaps your angst is unfounded. You will be needed to convince the young one of his rescue.  
Miroku- Young..  
Miroku lowers his eyes.

Miroku- His young age is the only thing protected him from Naraku's plans for him.  
Sesshomaru- Explain.  
Miroku- He planned on using Shippo to.. create a new incarnation.

Sesshomaru moves back to the bed quickly to sniff Shippo closer. Miroku watches puzzled. When Sesshomaru detects a very faint scent that makes him nervous he grasps the hilt of Tenseiga. He now knows why he felt to bring it as the sword begins to hum. Sesshomaru draws it, places the blade in position, and looks at Shippo. He sees the death imps all around the kit, but not chaining him up as yet. They are watching expectantly. Miroku stands and comes over as Sesshomaru tries to figure out what is going on.

Miroku- What is it?

Sesshomaru sighs and lowers the sword.

Sesshomaru- He is still alive... I will grant you that wish... But you must rest for the rest of the day. I'll call you up to see Inuyasha tomorrow.

Miroku looks back down at Shippo.

Miroku- You know something...  
Sesshomaru- You have been through enough. Please trust me to handle this situation.

Miroku considers the demon Lord's words a moment, then nods.

Miroku- Okay... You won't harm what belongs to your mate...  
Sesshomaru- Or what belongs to me.

Sesshomaru looks at Miroku. When the monk nods he leads Miroku out into the hall where he'd instructed his toad shadow to wait.

Sesshomaru- Jaken, place Monk Miroku in a new room. See that he has provisions.

Jaken moans.

Jaken- Yes, M'Lord. Come on, human.

Sesshomaru uses a foot to give the Toad a warning shove as he leads Miroku away.

Jaken- I mean, it will be my utmost pleasure in seeing to your accomodations. Any guest of my Lord Sesshomaru's is certainly worthy of the best treatment...

Miroku pauses to look back at Sesshomaru. The Inu nods.

Sesshomaru- Almost insufferable, yes. I concur.

The monk shakes his head then hurries off after the still-grovelling imp. Sesshomaru moves to a nearby resonant stone. Instead of speaking when he touches it, he just concentrates on the healer. She soon responds, 'Hai, M'Lord?' After filling her in on his growing suspecions concerning Shippo, Lohana informs him that she will be right down. 'Rin is here with me. I will get her to watch the pups.' Sesshomaru releases the stone and goes back into the room. It isn't long until the dragon demoness appears in the room through a small, quiet explosion of smoke. She moves over beside Sesshomaru. The Inu motions to Shippo's slightly swollen belly.

Sesshomaru- Use your dragon sight and check this kit.

Lohana obeys. What she immediately sees inside Shippo makes her snarl.

Lohana- That vile beast!! It was indeed one of Naraku's tentacled incarnations... Its strands are wrapped all through this kitsune's various organs.. If he had not been put to sleep when he was, this.. thing inside would've split him wide open... It was very near to exposing itself.  
Sesshomaru- But it's dead now, correct.  
Lohana- Hai... It's just that it has itself wound into every major organ of this poor kit.. It would have literally began to eat him from the inside out... Vile, wretched monster!  
Sesshomaru- The vile wretched monster is dead... What do we do to save this kit?

Lohana hesitates a long moment.

Lohana- No doubt this poor boy was in such agony until the creature inside spliced off his spinal column... This thing wasn't meant to be born.. naturally...

Lohana looks up at Sesshomaru and sees that he is still holding onto Tenseiga. She gets an idea.

Lohana- I would have to cut it out of him... Remove it completely from his body and organs...

Sesshomaru looks down at Lohana expectantly. Sensing that there's more. The demoness sighs.

Lohana- That would most definately kill the boy... You would have to use Tenseiga to bring him back to life once I stitch him back together.  
Sesshomaru- I can do this... How long will your work take?  
Lohana- Hmm...

She braces herself to look into Shippo's small body more intently.

Lohana- It will keep me busy for the rest of today no doubt.

Sesshomaru nods.

Sesshomaru- Get started, then... Call me as soon as you need me. I'm going back to Inuyasha.

The healer nods and gathers Shippo up. She poofs out and Sesshomaru leaves to go back to the garden suite.


	52. Scene 52

**No, I don't go into all the gory details about Shippo's surgery to extract the dead thing that was inside him. Use your imaginations to think of lots of blood, guts, and various scattered intrails, if that's your thing.**

Scene 52 ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- The Next Day

When Jaken enters the garden suite he finds Rin putting a puzzle together on the floor. She glances up at him with a bright smile.

Rin- Hello, Master Jaken.  
Jaken- Rin,..

Jaken glances toward the empty chais.

Jaken- Where is Lord.. Sesshomaru?  
Rin- Oh, He said that Lord Inuyasha needed a bath.  
Jaken- That hanyou is awake?!

Rin's smile fades to a sigh.

Rin- No.

She lowers her eyes sadly.

Rin- Lord Sesshomaru carried him into the bathing room...

as Rin speaks, Sesshomaru comes out of the side room carrying Inuyasha. The unconscious Inu is wrapped in a large fluffy white towel. Sesshomaru stops to look at Jaken.

Sesshomaru- Do you have something to say, Jaken?

The Toad realizes that Sesshomaru must have heard them speaking.

Jaken- Lady Lohana has sent me to tell you that she needs your presence in her workroom.  
Sesshomaru- Very well. You will stay here with Rin and help her watch my mate and my pups.

Sesshomaru looks around.  
Sesshomaru- Where are the children?  
Rin- Oh, they're out in the garden sleeping.

Rin looks toward the glass doors.

Rin- I can see them from here.

Sesshomaru nods and lays Inuyasha on the chais. Jaken and Rin watch him situate his brother comfortably on the lounger. He then brushes his damp bangs out of his eyes, stares into the sleeping face a moment, then turns and leaves. Rin goes out into the garden. Jaken looks back toward Inuyasha a moment, shudders, then hurries out after Rin. Rin finds Myoga checking the puppies.

Rin- Hello, Master Myoga.  
Myoga- Rin. They are looking well.  
Rin- They're asleep, but they'll be waking soon.  
Myoga- Where is Lord Sesshomaru?  
Rin- He was just called to Lady Lohana's workroom.

Knowing the situation with Shippo by now, Myoga waves his arms, bids good-bye to Rin and hops away to go join Lord Sesshomaru. Jaken watches the tiny flea leave. He moves to sit down by the pond and complain to himself. Rin rolls her eyes at the imp. When the pups wake up they immediately spot the object they've taken quite a liking to torturing. With playful yips and growls all seven heads for Jaken. the Toad spots them coming. His eyes bug out as he gets to his feet with an indignant squawk and begins to run around the garden, chased by the puppies who are in mock predatory mode. Rin covers her mouth and tries not to laugh, but soon she rolls onto her back laughing as the puppies tree Jaken. Five of then circle the base of the sakura tree as the other two find his staff and begin a tug of war. Jaken loudly protests their actions, but dares not come down out of the tree. Rin finally goes over and takes the staff away from Sangomaru and Rakkimaru.


	53. Scene 53

**Scene 53 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Lohana's Workroom **

When Sesshomaru enters the demoness is cleaning off the small patched up body. As he comes over Lohana glances up at him.

Sesshomaru- You have taken it all out?  
Lohana- Every piece my eyes could see.. You can his the body, but it's the mind that will be touchy.

When Sesshomaru touches the hilt of Tenseiga it begins to hum. Lohana steps back. She looks at Sesshomaru when he raises the sword into position and just remains looking down at Shippo's body.

Lohana- M'Lord?  
Sesshomaru- (Quietly) I was just recalling a memory, Lohana... I was remembering how this young one once begged me for the life of another demon's Father...  
Lohana- I see... Where is this young one's Father? How did he get caught up in this mess?  
Sesshomaru- The only family he knows is recuperating in another room... And asleep in my garden suite.

Sesshomaru's eyes now focus on the body before him. He now sees the death imps chaining Shippo. He is about to swing the sword when he feels Myoga's presence coming.

Myoga- M'Lord!  
Sesshomaru- Stay back, Flea. I'm about to revive this kit.  
Myoga- I had to come... Will Shippo be alright, M'Lord?  
Sesshomaru- We shall find out.

When the room is quiet, Sesshomaru concentrates once more, and deftly makes the swing. Immediately the death imps are dispersed with squeals heard only by the great Inu that wields their destructor. A minute passes, then two. Finally Shippo's body twitches. Lohana moves around to the other side of the table. Shippo's eyes open, but they don't focus on any particular thing or person. Sesshomaru looks at the healer.

Sesshomaru- Is he functioning correctly?

Lohana uses her special gift to do a deep scan of Shippo's inner workings. When she gives a nod Myoga hops up onto Shippo's chest.

Myoga- Shippo? Shippo, can you hear me?!

The kit just closes his eyes and slips into unconsciousness.

Lohana- He needs a lot of rest.  
Sesshomaru- Make sure that he is comfortable. Do what you can for him, Lohana. Myoga,...

Myoga looks up as Sesshomaru turns to leave, sheathing Tenseiga.

Sesshomaru- The monk wishes to see Inuyasha. Go escort him to my garden suite. There is nothing more we can do for this boy at present.  
Myoga- Yes, Sire. Thank you for doing what you have done.

Sesshomaru pauses at the door, then looks back over his shoulder.

Sesshomaru- What was Inuyasha's is now also mine... And this Sesshomaru takes care of what is his.

The Inu sighs.

Sesshomaru- Which unfortunately includes a certain Toad that is right now being tormented by my wonderful little monsters.

Sesshomaru raises a hand to his forehead as he listens to the seven excited yips in his mind.

Sesshomaru- No, Sesshinu.. The Toad is not to be eaten... Trust me, Kyouko, he will not taste good at all...

Myoga can't help but chuckle as the regal Lord leaves, continuing to murmur to his children. The flea then takes a last look at Shippo's calm face and glances up at Lohana.

Lohana- I told Sesshomaru, I'll tell you. We can heal the body, but only he can allow his mind to heal.  
Myoga- Hai... If Inuyasha were awake, perhaps he could... help him...  
Lohana- You have to go. The boy is resting comfortably.

Myoga nods and hops away. Lohana pulls a thin blanket up to cover Shippo, then moves away.

---------------------------------------------

Just a little levity in these two chapters to lighten the mood some. The reason for Sesshomaru being able to 'hear' his pups now will be explained in a future scene.


	54. Scene 54

**Scene 54 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- The Garden Suite **

When Sesshomaru enters he quickly steps aside as a green blur exits. His seven pups skid to a stop and sit to look up at him, their tongues lolling happily.

Sesshomaru- I need to get you kids a better chewtoy...

Sesshomaru chuckles when the black pup leaps onto Sesshinu and latches onto an ear. Rin laughs and looks up at Sesshomaru.

Rin- They certainly are becoming more lively.  
Sesshomaru- Play nicely, boys.  
Rin- They should be ready for another nap soon.

Sesshomaru moves to check Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru- Rin, you have a schooling to continue.  
Rin- Oh yes. I was going to leave as soon as you returned. I didn't want to leave Jaken alone with the puppies.

Rin moves to the foot of the chais to look at Inuyasha.

Rin- If you can't wake him up for a thousand years... I'll never get to talk with him again.

Sesshomaru looks down at the young human girl.  
Rin- Even with your Tenseiga, I won't be able to live that long.. Will I?  
Sesshomaru- Rin, I will find a way to wake my mate... I can't allow Inuyasha to remain like this... I'll torture every last member of Tategami's...

Suddenly Sesshomaru nods and moves to the resonant stone. He pauses to look at Rin.

Sesshomaru- Go now, Rin.

Rin bows to Inuyasha, glances toward Sesshomaru, then leaves. The Demon Lord touches the resonant stone.

Sesshomaru- Guards!! This Sesshomaru orders that Tategami's mate and children be placed in the jail! They are only to be detained. Do not feed or care for them in any way. Carry these orders out!

As Sesshomaru finishes and releases the stone the door chime sounds.

Sesshomaru- Open.

Sesshomaru turns to face Miroku. The pups stop playing to look up at this strange-smelling person.

Sesshomaru- Monk.  
Miroku- Rather harsh...

Then Miroku spots Inuyasha and goes over to look down at him.

Sesshomaru- Yes. Look at what that cat has done to your friend... Taken him from me.. from his own children...

Miroku shakes himself from staring at the sleeping hanyou. He looks down when he hears a growl. Sesshinu is now tugging on the hem of his fresh, long robe. Sesshomaru comes over and bends to lift the pup away from trying to pull Miroku away.

Sesshomaru- That is no way to treat your mother's friend, Sesshinu.  
Miroku- Sesshinu?

Sesshomaru looks at the monk.

Sesshomaru- Shall I introduce all seven to you?  
Miroku- Yes. Please do.  
Sesshomaru- This is our oldest, Sesshinumaru.. The others are Kyoukomaru...

Sesshomaru points to each one in turn as he introduces them.

Sesshomaru- Our first daughter, Mishumaru, named after my own mother.. The next female is.. Sangomaru...  
Miroku- Named after the Slayer..?  
Sesshomaru- Yes. I felt her strength was worthy to be honored.

Miroku looks up at the white demon beside him, currently having his face cleaned by Sesshinu.

Miroku- Thank you. Tell me, have you seen any sign of Kirara?  
Sesshomaru- Kirara?  
Miroku- She was Sango's firecat...  
Sesshomaru- No. I know nothing of any firecat. My apologies. She was not at Naraku's castle..  
Miroku- No... When Sango.. fell.. Kirara roared her anguish and flew away...

Miroku raises his healed hand.

Miroku- Please, forgive me... Continue.  
Sesshomaru- Next is Rakkimaru, then Joufumaru.. She is named after my oldest sister who died in battle... Then there is our black pup, Kuromaru.

Miroku nods.

Miroku- Considering that Inuyasha is dark-haired in his human form that makes sense.. But the little guy certainly does stick out, don't he...? Will they remain in this form?  
Sesshomaru- No. When I wake my mate we will teach them together how to change their forms.

Miroku turns to look down at Inuyasha again. The monk takes note of how clean and groomed he looks.

Miroku- He looks well... So peaceful.  
Sesshomaru- He looks as if he is dead.. But he is not...

Miroku looks at Sesshomaru as the demon places his son back down.

Miroku- So you are going to make this cat watch his family suffer...  
Sesshomaru- This displeases you?

Miroku sighs, then holds his hand up again.

Miroku- It's not my say of how demons run their affairs...  
Sesshomaru- What would you.. as a human do? There is no other way to break the curse it seems.  
Miroku- We humans have a tool we call.. negotiation...  
Sesshomaru- I will not compromise my kingdom.. Inuyasha would not want me to..  
Miroku- You are right there...

Miroku chuckles as he looks back down at Inuyasha.

Miroku- Our friend here would have his own way of negotiating...  
Sesshomaru- You lived with that curse on your hand nearly your whole life.. Correct?  
Miroku- Yes. It's still hard to believe that it's actually.. gone.  
Sesshomaru- But you remember your whole life.

The monk looks up at Sesshomaru thoughtfully.

Sesshomaru- You have not lived a thousand years.  
Miroku- Thankfully.. no.  
Sesshomaru- If I cannot wake Inuyasha he will be like this.. for a thousand years... But when he wakes he will not have any memories of his children growing up..

Miroku looks toward the pups who are now curled up together in the middle of the main room sleeping. Miroku sighs.

Miroku- Again, I see your point...

Miroku rubs his chin thoughtfully.

Miroku- So why have the cats picked now to revolt?

Miroku moves to sit on the couch. Sesshomaru follows to face him and explains the brief version of the history between the Inu and Neko clans. When he is done Miroku nods.

Miroku- So they were just waiting for you to die or get killed or...  
Sesshomaru- Yes.  
Miroku- Hmm... Perhaps he still has this hope...  
Sesshomaru- Soon he will be the last of his clan...  
Miroku- Their goal was to take out your heirs.  
Sesshomaru- Yes, but they failed.  
Miroku- Would you allow me to try to talk with this demon?

Sesshomaru turns away to look at Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru- You would do this.. for him..?  
Miroku- For him.. For them.. As well as for you... Even with the Tenseiga, how many times could you revive a starving person?

Sesshomaru looks over his shoulder toward Miroku again. He honestly admits to himself that he never considered that aspect of this situation.

Sesshomaru- It would be pointless... Go... See if you can sway this demon, monk.

Miroku stands as Sesshomaru moves to the resonant stone.

Miroku- You may call me Miroku.  
Sesshomaru- Jaken, return to my suite.. The pups are asleep.

Sesshomaru then looks at Miroku again.

Sesshomaru- I would like to call you Advisor.

Miroku looks up stunned.

Miroku- What? Me? Advisor to.. you?  
Sesshomaru- You are a wise human. I will need someone to help me deal with your species as it continues to encroach upon my lands... Please, consider my offer.

After a moment, Miroku glances back toward Inuyasha, then slowly nods.

Miroku- I will consider it.

Jaken arrives cautiously peering in cautiously.

Sesshomaru- Jaken. Take.. Miroku down to see Tategami. Accomodate him in whatever he would have need of.. He is going to try to negotiate with the cat.  
Jaken- His mate and young cubs were found easily, M'Lord. They have just been placed in cells across the aisle from his according to your order.

Sesshomaru nods. He waves them away then returns to sit on the chais beside Inuyasha.

Miroku- I will do what I can... It's the least I can do to repay you for helping Shippo.. and taking care of my friend Inuyasha.

With that, Miroku bows toward the chais using a quiet blessing chant habitually, then he follows the grumbling Toad out. Sesshomaru makes a mental note to chastise the retainer for his insolence soon.


	55. Scene 55

**I don't mind constructive criticism, as long as it's not abusive. Man, I wish I could get donations on this story for all these wonderful reviews from you people, I'd be rich!! (Drat, there goes those blasted horns again! Hammers them back behind the halo again ) **

Scene 55 -------------------------------------------------------------------------- The Dungeon

Jaken brings Miroku over to Tategami's cell. The demon is still wrapped in the restraining cocoon and sitting against the backwall of the plain cell. Miroku glances up and down the aisle on the opposite side where Tategami's immediate family are all imprisoned. Jaken looks up at the lizard-like guard standing in front of the cat's cell.

Jaken- Lord Sesshomaru has authorized this human to speak with this dispicable demon.

Tategami looks up and growls.

Tategami- You again, Toad!! I told you to bring me the dog.. not some..  
Miroku- You really should really learn to address your Lord properly.

Tategami looks at Miroku and hisses. The monk can see the growing madness in this demon's eyes.

Tategami- I eat humans...  
Miroku- Yes. I'm sure you find us quite tasty... These are your mate and cubs?  
Jaken- Yes.. Cats are very pro... pro... Well, they multiply a lot...

Miroku turns away from Jaken rolling his eyes. He moves across the wide aisle to examine the ten young demons closer.

Tategami- Stay away from them!! They had nothing to do with...!!  
Miroku- Which one of you kids is the oldest?

Miroku chuckles when one of the cubs raises his hand eagerly. Miroku then realizes that the boy can't be much older than Shippo. The older female stands in her cell and moves to the bars snarling.

Diamenji- What does it matter?!  
Miroku- You are Tategami's mate?  
Diamenji- Hai, human.  
Miroku- My name is Miroku, actually... You are quite an attractive...  
Diamenji- Touch my boy and you will die horribly!!

Miroku steps back as Diamenji spits and swipes a paw toward him through the bars. Miroku looks back in at Tategami.

Miroku- So if something were to happen to you, that one would be your heir.. Correct?  
Tategami- Of course, you idiot.  
Miroku- He would get everything that belongs to you?

The cat looks up at the guard.

Tategami- Get this human out of here and bring me the dog!!  
Miroku- Do you realize that the same applies to Lord Sesshomaru's pups?  
Tategami- Of course! Why do you think we tried to...

Miroku takes some strips of paper out of a pocket. Sutras that he went to Lohana to get.

Miroku- Do you know what these do, Sir?

Tategami doesn't answer.

Miroku- Lady Lohana was kind enough to grant me a few of these... Let's see, I have...

The monk slowly counts out six sutras.

Miroku- Six.. These are Sutras.. I can use them to purify demons... I believe it would only take one per cub, seeings as how they're so..  
Tategami- No!! You leave my cubs alone, human!!

Jaken steps back a few paces. The guard even moves a couple feet to the side away from Miroku, knowing what Lohana's magic can do.

Diamenji- Tatie, enough is enough!! Look, you.. Human...  
Miroku- Miroku, ma'dam..  
Diamenji- Whatever... My cubs and I had nothing to do with that maniac's actions...! They're innocent..  
Miroku- So are Lord Sesshomaru's pups. Right now, they are hurting because their mother is bound to that curse...  
Tategami- The dog has ordered all of us to be slaughtered anyway...  
Miroku- I see, so it doesn't matter to you if your cubs die quickly or slowly. You've already accepted their deaths.

Tategami looks back up at Miroku.

Miroku- Perhaps I didn't explain the full powers of these sutras... I asked Lady Lohana to make these ones special... They will purify your first six cubs slowly... I think each one will take at least a year... Certainly more merciful than the thousand years that you've cursed Inuyasha with...

Tategami growls again and tries to struggle.

Tategami- I told them to bring me.. Lord Sesshomaru so we could talk!  
Miroku- Ahh, you've learned his name. We're making some progress... But do you really think that Lord Sesshomaru is stupid?

Miroku turns to face the other cells and raises his hands in front of him, one holding the sutras, the other begins to make signs that will activate the sutras.

Miroku- I ask you again, Cat... What is better.. Quick painless death.. or slow suffering...  
Diamenji- Tatie!!  
Tategami- Alright!!

Tategami looks at Jaken.

Tatigami- I'll give you what you'll need to remove the curse on that mutt!!

Jaken cautiously moves to look in at Tategami.

Tategami- Release one of my hands...  
Miroku- Don't fall for that, Imp...

Tategami hisses.

Tategami- You will need a claw from one of my hands!

Miroku comes back to look in on Tategami.

Miroku- Guard, remove one of this demon's claws.

The guard looks at Jaken.

Jaken- Do what the human asked you to!!

The guard removes his dagger as he enters Tategami's cell.

Tategami- The index claw of my right hand.

The cat exposes the claw of his restrained right paw. The guard quickly chops it off.

Tategami- Now hold it up so I can see it.

When the guard obeys Tategami closes his eyes.

Tategami- (Whispered) The curse I spoke, this claw will revoke.

Tategami then looks back up at Miroku.

Tategami- Use this claw to release the curse.

The guard takes the claw to Miroku.

Miroku- How do...?

The cat curls his lips in a wicked, but brief smile.

Tategami- Use it to slit his throat... for all I care... I gave you what you need! If the dog is too stupid to figure out how to use it.. It's not my problem!

Miroku scowls. When he turns to look at the cubs Diamenji screams.

Diamenji- No! What he told you is the truth...

Miroku looks at her.

Diamenji- A scratch placed the curse, it'll take another scratch to release it...

Tategami lowers his eyes with a low growl.

Tategami- (Quietly) B----...

Miroku turns to look back in at the demon.

Miroku- You're insane.  
Tategami- You're human.  
Miroku- If this doesn't work I'll personally return to purify your a--.

With that Miroku leaves followed quickly by Jaken. Once they are outside of the heavy dungeon door Miroku looks down at Jaken.

Miroku- Do you think this will work?  
Jaken- Do I look like a cat?  
Miroku- Show me back to Lady Lohana's.  
Jaken- Fine. But I will warn you not to aggravate her with your lechery no further, monk!

Miroku smiles as he follows Jaken back up the stairs.


	56. Scene 56

**Scene 56 --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- The Garden Suite **

Miroku is granted entry and finds Sesshomaru helping his pups up onto the chais so they can nurse. The monk stands quietly watching. Sesshomaru makes sure that each of the pups are situated well. He then reaches up to rub one of Inuyasha's ears as it's become habit for him to do. Sesshomaru then leans up to whisper something in the ear before turning to face Miroku.

Sesshomaru- Is there something bothering you about how I care for my family?

Miroku looks up at Sesshomaru.

Miroku- Not at all... Perhaps it's just the fact that you do...

Sesshomaru tilts his head and moves to the table to pick at the lunch that had been brought.

Sesshomaru- You certainly speak your mind... How I treated my Promised was necessary.. or so I thought... It was meant to make him strong enough to be worthy of myself...

Miroku moves to join Sesshomaru at the table when the demon motions.

Miroku- That plan almost backfired on you.

Sesshomaru hesitantly shakes his head.

Sesshomaru- You have much to learn about demon nature.  
Miroku- You have much to learn about human nature.

Sesshomaru turns his golden eyes on the monk now. Again he tilts his head in acquisance.

Sesshomaru- I've chosen well to make you my offer.  
Miroku- If you can be honest with me, I will be honest with you.

The two eat a few moments in silence, then Sesshomaru looks at Miroku.

Sesshomaru- I was relatively young when I took over for my Father... I knew I had to become more powerful and respected in order to hold his lands... With much power comes greater pride, monk... But underneath all of the power.. and pride...

Sesshomaru looks toward the chais to check the pups. They are still nursing.

Sesshomaru- I was nothing more than a young pup.. Perhaps I hadn't always made the right decisions...

Sesshomaru looks back down at his plate. Miroku studies the demon Lord in a different perspective.

Miroku- It must have been a great responsibility... Lord Sesshomaru, we all harbor regrets of some sort. What matters is the here and now.

Sesshomaru looks at Miroku again.

Sesshomaru- Yes... Here and now.. my mate is under a curse...  
Miroku- I was able to acquire that cat's claw. I turned it over to Lady Lohana to be sure that it is pure before we attempt to use it. She's also going to create a special ward that will protect Inuyasha when we make the attempt so nothing worse will happen to him.

Sesshomaru nods.

Sesshomaru- Yes. I am very confident in Lohana's abilities.  
Miroku- Fortunately at least Tategami's mate cares about her cubs  
Sesshomaru- You threatened his cubs?  
Miroku- I promised to use these to purify at least six of them painfully slow.

Miroku takes out the strips of paper and tosses them onto the table.

Sesshomaru- Strips of.. parchment?

Miroku chuckles.

Miroku- It's not always what something is that's affective.. but what someone else perceives it to be...

When one of the pups yips Sesshomaru goes over and puts the litter down on the floor, two at a time, and then brings Sango over to hand her to Miroku. The monk takes the pup carefully, but scrunches his brows.

Sesshomaru- She is the one named Sangomaru  
Miroku- Oh.

Miroku looks down at the female who is looking up at him. He calmly begins to stroke the pup.

Sesshomaru- For me to do this is symbolic..  
Miroku- It means that you trust me.  
Sesshomaru- Yes... Children, this is a human. His name is Miroku.

The pups all sit on their haunches and look at Miroku. Their Father chuckles when the two oldest lick their chops.

Sesshomaru- No, Boys... He is not to be eaten.

Miroku gulps, looks up at Sesshomaru, then toward the other six pups.

Miroku- Is that what they want to do? How can you tell?  
Sesshomaru- They can speak to my mind in feelings that give clues..  
Miroku- So you can read their minds?  
Sesshomaru- At this proximity, yes. When you accept my offer you will be schooled on a lot of these things.

Miroku looks back up at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru- A demon mother can sense his or her babies to infinity.. A sire can only do so when he's within a certain distance... When Inuyasha sensed their plight from the castle, though, he was using another sense that demon mothers have.. It's called intuition...  
Miroku- Knowing danger is coming before hand.

Sesshomaru nods. Miroku places Sango down and she hurries over to join her siblings. Miroku stands.

Miroku- Lohana says she is taking no chances with that claw... She says that it'll take a couple days for her to create the special wards.

Sesshomaru nods.

Sesshomaru- I would expect no less.

Miroku turns to move toward the door.

Sesshomaru- How is the kit?

Miroku pauses, then turns.

Miroku- He was awake when I went in to see the healer... When I told him where we were he asked to see Inuyasha... He refused to look at me.. I fear he may still think this to be an illusion of Naraku's.  
Sesshomaru- We will deal with that when Inuyasha is awake again.

When Miroku hesitates to leave Sesshomaru looks at him again.

Miroku- When will I start this Elder business?

Sesshomaru smirks.

Sesshomaru- You already have.. Ask Jaken to show you to Elder Sephirai's chambers.. I have already informed them to expect you.

Miroku chuckles.

Miroku- Lordship intuition?  
Sesshomaru- Of course.

Miroku nods and bows respectfully to Sesshomaru. He then leaves past Rin who greets him as she enters. As soon as the pups see her they rush toward her and puppy-tackle her. The human girl laughs and giggles as her face is licked vigoroously. Sesshomaru watches the spectacle until he feels a presence approaching. Rin continues to play with the pups as they all follow Sesshomaru out into the garden. But as soon as Sesshomaru sees the large wolf demon sitting to one side on the wall he feels an urge to take his own demon form. Rin looks up and screams when she sees the wolf.

Sesshomaru- Don't be alarmed, Rin... It is the wolf Prince Kouga... Take the pups back inside and stay there... I will deal with this wolf...

As Sesshomaru speaks he feels the wolf taunting him into a chase. The primal response is immediate as Rin ushers the pups back into the suite. Sesshomaru starts toward the demon wolf. When Kouga turns and leaps away into the forest Sesshomaru wills him self to change into his full demon form and gives chase for reasons he can't truly pinpoint.


	57. Scene 57

**You may like this chapter, you may not, but nevertheless be patient, you'll see how it plays out. **

�

**Alas, there might not be too many more chapters. Then I'll get down to business with a fourth story on my YYH saga. If you like YYH and haven't read the first three parts. please do so and let me know what you think of them. I think this story may be my definitive Inuyasha Fic, though... Unless my muse kicks me in the rear again.**

**� **

Scene 57 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- A Forested Area

In the feudal era, when territorial Lords meet a great battle would take place that would change entire landscapes. But something felt different to Sesshomaru about this meeting from the start. For the greater part of an hour the Inu Lord of the West chased the large black wolf all over the two territories. The wolf dodging the mighty white dog's gauging claws as they rake across mountains, diminishing them to to hills. Pouncing and rolling in deserted areas forming great new valleys. But finally the chase comes to a stop when Kouga notices that the sun is about to set. Sesshomaru moves around the sitting wolf, his front legs stiffened. Kouga's nature whispers to him of the Inu demon's dominate stance. But Kouga only lowers his head and wags his tail. Sesshomaru's nature whispers the meaning to him, as well. Kouga looks away toward the setting sun as Sesshomaru's great white form approaches closer to tower over him. To test the honesty of the new wolf Leader's posture the great white dog places his head across Kouga's mighty shoulders. Kouga feels that his first response to this would be a snapping retaliation, but to do that would never bring peace. Instead Kouga drops a shoulder and rolls down to lay on his side, felling several trees to create a great wide meadow in this unpopulated forest. Sesshomaru feels the move put him at ease so he now sits, but keeps his great red eyes on the wolf. Finally, Sesshomaru breaks the twilight silence.  
Sesshomaru- I have no time for games, Wolf.

Kouga stays put and raises a paw to place it against the white dog's wide chest.

Kouga- I think my form explains my delay,.. Dog.

Sesshomaru bobs his head briefly.

Sesshomaru- Only Demons that reach our level of power can attain such size...  
Kouga- Yes.

Kouga slowly sits up and deliberately places his head under Sesshomaru's jaw. The Inu pricks his ears, but raises his head stiffly at the contact.

Kouga- My Father took ill.. He passed just after I returned there... I was his eldest son..

Now Sesshomaru tilts his head to the side and nods.

Sesshomaru- I am sorry for your loss.  
Kouga- I came as soon as I got everything in order in the Northern Mountains.

Sesshomaru's red eyes turn to study the Wolf again.

Sesshomaru- So why do you come here in this manner... Surely you knew what this form would provoke in me..  
The Wolf nods.

Kouga- I learned the answer to end the Black Inu Pup Curse.  
Sesshomaru- That being?  
Kouga- I won't bore you with the exact wording of that archaic chant... Basically, for the curse to end.. The war between brothers must end.

Kouga watches Sesshomaru look toward the sunset in thought. The land slowly fades to varying shades of indigo as they continue their discussion.

Sesshomaru- Inuyasha and I have settled our differences.

Kouga raises up to nudge Sesshomaru's muzzle gently.

Kouga- We too.. are brothers.. in a sense, Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru feels his demon nature preening at the Wolf's attentions. But still he remains aloof. Then after careful consideration of his words the Inu Lord looks at Kouga again.

Sesshomaru- Yes. We are both directly descended from the original litter...  
Kouga- Yeah.. I've returned to offer you my allegiance, Lord Sesshomaru... Can we do this? Can you and I live in peace.. We have already united against a common enemy and defeated him.  
Sesshomaru- And we were successful.. on that front.

Kouga moves his muzzle up to gently nudge at one of Sesshomaru's ears. In response the great dog opens his jaws wide to gently grasp Kouga's muzzle. The Wolf shows his submission by not resisting the dominant grip. Sesshomaru finds it harder to resist his instincts in this form. As the sun disappears completely, bathing the land in darkness, Sesshomaru's white coat gleams in the silvery light of a full moon as he moves to lay his head across the black Wolf's back. He moves it up to nuzzle against one of his pricked ears.

Sesshomaru- It is no secret that Dogs don't necessarily mate for life.. But I have no desire to toss mine aside.. We are on the verge of being able to wake Inuyasha...  
Kouga- The cat has agreed to reverse it?  
Sesshomaru- He has given us his claw.  
Kouga nods.

Kouga- When Father passed, all of his knowledge flowed into my being...  
Sesshomaru- Yes. It must have been quite an experience for you.  
Kouga- Like no other in my life... As the curse was made with the scratch of a cat's claw, so a new scratch must be made with the same... As long as the b------ spoke his agreeance to release the curse over the claw.  
Sesshomaru- I believe so... My dragon healer is purifying it and creating wards to keep further damage from being done.

Kouga looks up at Sesshomaru.

Kouga- You will still need a cat that's willing to use the claw.

Sesshomaru growls, but not at Kouga.

Sesshomaru- We weren't told that...  
Kouga- Perhaps that one elder, M'Lord?

Sesshomaru tilts his head thoughtfully.

Sesshomaru- Perhaps.  
The Wolf catches Sesshomaru's full attention again when he leans to rub a shoulder against his chest. Sesshomaru's instincts react automatically and he finds himself in a half mount over top of Kouga.

Sesshomaru- I told you...  
Kouga- I have no intentions of coming between you and Inuyasha... In fact, I wish you two only the best. I'm merely showing you my decision.. My willingness to unite our two territories once more... Let the mock battle we enacted today.. be our last, Lord Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru lifts one of his forelegs to grasp Kouga's body beneath his. He lowers his head to grasp Kouga's thick neck in his mighty jaws. When the Wolf lowers his head and willingly displays the posture of his submission Sesshomaru holds him there for a couple moments before moving to the side.

Sesshomaru- This Sesshomaru accepts your offer of peace.

Cautiously Kouga stands and moves up beside Sesshomaru. The white dog's form is slightly larger than his own.

Kouga- It is done then. Let us howl together to show our agreement to all the territories.

Kouga lifts his head to howl. It isn't long until Sesshomaru raises his mighty head to join his voice to the chorus. Their haunting song echoesin every direction, reflecting back off of mountains, singing through valleys. Soon the howls of other demon wolves return to them from the Northern Mountains. Kouga's Elders and fellow wolves sounding their acceptance of the new alliance. When all is silent once more Kouga looks up at Sesshomaru.

Kouga- I have to return to the North.. Still got some stuff to do...  
Sesshomaru- Yes. I must return to my mate and pups as well.  
Kouga starts away, brushing his bushy, black tail along Sesshomaru's body.

Kouga- Howl if you ever need me.  
Sesshomaru- You will do the same.  
Kouga- You have a deal, Lord High-N-Mighty.

Kouga glances back with a wolfish grin, then lopes off toward the North. Sesshomaru nods and makes his way back toward Inubia. Returning to his normal form as he lands on top of the garden wall. He easily floats down into the garden and is immediately greeted by his adoring pups and one human when he re-enters the suite. 


	58. Scene 58

**Scene 58 ------------------------------------------- The Next Morning **

Sesshomaru and Rin are sitting at the table having breakfast. As she eats, Rin scowls at him. Finally Sesshomaru looks down to meet her glaring looks.

Sesshomaru- Don't you have a class to get to, Rin?  
Rin- Father,...

Sesshomaru widens his eyes a little. She only calls him this when the girl is very upset.

Sesshomaru- Rin,..?  
Rin- I thought you loved Lord Inuyasha.  
Sesshomaru- You know that this is so.  
Rin- Then why did you take off with that.. that Wolf last night...  
Sesshomaru- Girl, you're too young to understand some things.

Rin leans forward on the table, trying to hold back her tears.

Rin- After all of.. this... You're going to leave him..?  
Sesshomaru- Calm yourself, Rin. I'm not leaving Inuyasha.

Rin looks back up at Sesshomaru. He reaches over to caress one of her cheeks.

Sesshomaru- If you must know, that was Lord Kouga.

Rin's eyes widen.

Rin- The one who brought you Naraku's...?  
Sesshomaru- Yes. His Father was the Lord of the North... But he has passed on.. Now Kouga has taken his place.  
Rin- So why did you take off with him... I seen you change... Father, I recognized that wolf's voice... Kouga was the leader of the pack of wolves that.. that killed all the villagers.. Me...

Sesshomaru sighs.

Sesshomaru- Rin,.. have I.. changed?

Now a smile brightens Rin's face. It always amazes the Inu how fast her moods change.

Rin- Oh yes.. Since you've been with Inuyasha you have been so happy, Lord Sesshomaru! Why you haven't even killed all those poor cat demons that you said you were going to...  
Sesshomaru- My sentence on them will be carried out soon enough... But my point, Rin.. is that demons can change... Lord Kouga has changed... He and I went away to negotiate peace between our two territories.

Rin scrunches her mouth thoughtfully.

Rin- So you think that.. wolf.. has changed?  
Sesshomaru- After last night.. I know that he has... We came together in peace to end the curse that was placed many years ago on the Black Pup... Do you remember that situation?

Rin nods.

Rin- Yes. It upset Lord Inuyasha very much...  
Sesshomaru- Did not that wolf return Kuro to us?

Hearing his name, the black pup raises his head from where he's nursing on the chais. Sesshomaru half glances toward him.

Sesshomaru- Nothing, Kuro... I'll explain things to you when you're older... Finish your breakfast.

Kuro returns to his nipple. Sesshomaru looks back down at Rin.

Sesshomaru- Now you finish your breakfast and get to your schooling.

After a moment Rin stands and moves up beside Sesshomaru. She places a hand on his shoulder.

Rin- You know that I've never feared you.. as others have.

Sesshomaru nods.

Sesshomaru- Because you trust me.

Rin nods. Sesshomaru gently uses an arm to pull Rin against him. She hugs his neck.

Sesshomaru- (Quietly) Then trust me on this, Rin.. I would never let anyone harm you. Do you believe this?  
Rin- (Quietly) Hai.

The two embrace a few more moments, then Rin pulls back, smiles up at Sesshomaru, then happily skips out to go to her Tutor's chambers. Sesshomaru moves to help the pups down off the chais, then moves to open the glass door so they can go play out in the garden. He watches them play until he remembers something Kouga told him last night. He moves to the patio resonant stone.

Sesshomaru- Jaken, have Purfelikage brought to me. As soon as possible.

Before the Toad's screechy voice can shatter his peaceful morning Sesshomaru releases the stone and moves to sit at the table. He chuckles down at Rakki when the pup begins to play tug o'war with one of his pant legs. Sesshomaru reaches down, scoops up his lucky son, and hugs him as he goes over to the shade of a sakura tree to sit. Immediately, the rest of his pups join their brother in showing their great Father some affection. Sesshomaru genuinely smiles and enjoys every minute. But soon the bell chimes inside. Sesshomaru looks toward the main door.

Sesshomaru- Open!  
Jaken- Looord Seeesshooomaruu?

Sesshomaru sighs.

Sesshomaru- I'm out here, Jaken. With the pups.

Jaken shows Purfelikage to the glass doors, but only peers through refusing to enter.

Sesshomaru- You may wait out in the hall to escort Pur back to his village, Jaken.  
Jaken- Thank you, M'Lord!

A couple of the pups now notice the imp and take off after him yipping as Jaken scurries toward the main door. But when the cat demon steps out through the patio door, Kyouko and Joufu skid to a halt, lower their heads, then hurry back to hide behind their Father. Sesshomaru mentally orders the pups to go elsewhere and play. He then stands to face his brother-in-law.

Sesshomaru- We need to talk.  
Purfelikage- I understand Tatigami gave you one of his claws.  
Sesshomaru- Yes.  
Purfelikage- That Toad talks a lot.  
Sesshomaru- Hai. Sometimes too much... It's come to my knowledge that I need another cat to use this claw.

Pur nods.

Purfelikage- You wish me to be that cat.  
Sesshomaru- Would you?

The cat looks toward the playing puppies.

Purfelikage- They're growing up fast...  
Sesshomaru- Yes. My mate is missing too much of their development... I want him beside me to help raise his own children... Do this for me and I will spare the lives of all those in your village... I will only ask that they leave my territory and never return this time... You can lead them...  
Purfelikage- I take it we will have to go either East or South... correct?  
Sesshomaru- Yes.  
Purfelikage- We all heard the noise last night... You've united with the Lord of the North.  
Sesshomaru- I have.. at his own choice.

The old cat nods.

Purfelikage- We will no doubt conquer whatever territory we choose to go to.. eventually... Would you accept my pact of peace when this comes to pass?

Sesshomaru nods firmly.

Sesshomaru- Without prejudice.

Purfelikage moves to offer Sesshomaru his hand.

Purfelikage- Then I will offer my assistance in waking your mate.. without prejudice... As far as Tatigami and his family are concerned... They are yours to deal with as you see fit. Hold no regret in pronouncing their judgement... If you allow even one of his cubs to live it will be honor bound to take revenge...  
Sesshomaru- As he showed my pups no remorse, nor shall I.. But that judgement will not be passed until my mate is awake... I will call you when Lohana is ready.

Pur bows respectfully. Then turns and leaves. Sesshomaru moves to the glass door to look in at Inuyasha. Soon he will get to look into his golden eyes again. When he hears a splash, Sesshomaru sighs and turns to usher his pups out of the pond before they can torment the Koi too traumatically. 


	59. Scene 59

**Scene 59 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- The Next Day **

Sesshomaru is working at the desk penning up the proper peace treaty between he and Kouga. He feels a tug on his pantleg. Without hesitation he reaches down and lifts Sesshinu up to sit him on the desk.

Sesshomaru- You're always the first one up, Sesshie.

He watches the pup move to nudge at the contract with his nose.

Sesshomaru- It is a peace treaty between our territory and the Northern Territory... Oh, someday you will learn to read, son.

Sesshinu sits back down on his haunches and looks up at his Father with his ears all lopsided.

Sesshinu- Peace.

Hearing his pup's first audible word nearly chokes Sesshomaru up. Just then the door flies open and Lohana sweeps in. She pauses a couple beats when she sees the tears sparkling in her Lord's eyes. Quickly she looks toward the chais.

Sesshomaru- Inuyasha is fine, Lohana.. Sesshie, here, has just spoken his first word.

Lohana looks back at Sesshomaru and crosses her arms. Now the Inu realizes that his healer is a bit angry.

Lohana- Oh? I hope it was b------.  
Sesshomaru- I'll ask you to mind your tongue around my children, Woman!  
Lohana- Lord Sesshomaru, I understand that you've been under a lot of stress lately..

Sesshomaru places his pup down on the floor as he stands to face the angry demoness. His other pups are now awake and hiding under the desk, feeling the anger radiating off of her.

Lohana- But to turn to that Wolf to sate your...  
Sesshomaru- I see you've spoken with Rin.  
Lohana- All four territories heard the two of you... The human child is naive.. She don't understand how much of a dog you really are...  
Sesshomaru- That will be quite enough in front of my pups, Lohana.

The healer seethes as Sesshomaru looks under the desk at his pups that are huddled together.

Sesshomaru- Go into the bedroom, children. I'll handle this big, bad woman.

The litter all come out from under the desk. Five of them streak toward the bedroom. Sesshinu and Kyouko both hesitate to look up at Lohana growling.

Sesshomaru- No arguments, you two. She will not harm us... Go, now.

Lohana moves to the foot of the chais to study Inuyasha. The pups lower their heads and move toward the bedroom, stiff-legged, tails tucked, and not taking their golden eyes off of the demoness. Lohana sees how the hanyou has been well-kept. Sesshomaru come over to stand beside the chais, glaring at Lohana.

Sesshomaru- I thought I explained it well enough to Rin for her to grasp...  
Lohana- She is a human child who can be blissfully unaware of all of our demon natures.  
Sesshomaru- Nor does she assume the worst.

Lohana looks at Sesshomaru a little more calmed down.

Lohana- Then explain to me what happened out there...  
Sesshomaru- We came to a peace agreement. That is all. We chased, we talked, we postured... But nothing further than that... Kouga is now the Lord of the North. His Father has passed on.  
Lohana- Just.. postured...?  
Sesshomaru- The only way for the Black Pup curse to be done away with was for Dogs and Wolves to be at peace again... I was penning the formal treaty when you slammed in here... And Sesshinu's first spoken word was peace.

Lohana looks back toward Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru- I have no intention of setting Inuyasha aside. I told Lord Kouga this in no uncertain terms... No talk of he and mating even culminated, Lohana.

The healer sighs.

Lohana- You have been taking very good care of him..  
Sesshomaru- It is my duty to do so.. It is my pleasure to see to my mate's comfort... It is my desire to see my mate awake again.

Sesshomaru looks down at Inuyasha, then bends to smooth back some silver hair that has strayed out of place.

Sesshomaru- He is missing too much... He has now missed our eldest pup's first word...  
Lohana- The wards will be ready this evening, M'Lord.

Sesshomaru hears that she has calmed down considerably and nods.

Lohana- I've also spoken with Purfelikage... You plan on making peace with the cats now, too?  
Sesshomaru- Is it not punishment enough to be banished from your own land and have to forge your place in a new territory?

Lohana nods slightly, then looks at Sesshomaru again.

Lohana- Do you know truly why all these things are happening toward a more peaceful time for all our lands, M'Lord?

Sesshomaru looks at her blankly.

Lohana- Rin has also told me about the pretty jewel that changed colors when she held it.  
Sesshomaru- Yes. The Shikon Jewel that is nearly complete once more...  
Lohana- It had to be purified by someone pure of heart, body, ans soul.  
Sesshomaru- That certainly describes our Rin, doesn't it?  
Lohana- Yes. It also shows that you are raising her well... Even if she is a human... Speaking of humans... You have asked that monk to be one of your Elders?  
Sesshomaru- Yes. You have a problem with this, too?

Lohana hesitates, then shakes her head.

Lohana- No.. He is actually rather.. interesting... If a bit lecherous.. But I have dealt with worse.

Sesshomaru moves back to the desk.

Sesshomaru- Then he will be good to have around, if only to keep you busy.

Lohana turns to hiss at Sesshomaru.

Lohana- I did not mean it in that...  
Sesshomaru- We have to teach him about all of our demon ways.. I can think of nobody better to teach him.. those ways.

Lohana huffs and heads toward the door. Sesshomaru glances up toward her.

Sesshomaru- When you return this evening make sure that he accompanies you and Pur.. I'm sure he will want to be here when Inuyasha awakes.  
Lohana- As you wish.

When she leaves closing the door hard behind her Sesshomaru chuckles and returns to his work. 


	60. Scene 60

**Come check out my entry for the March drabble contest in MediaMiner. It's called "Feudal Changes". Leave me areview if you like it. It's not related to this story in any way, just a little something I did for that contest.**

**Scene 60 ------------------------------------------- That Evening **

Sesshomaru is standing at the glass doors, looking out at the sunking sun, when the bell chimes.

Sesshomaru- Open.

Sesshomaru turns as Lohana, Miroku, Rin, and Purfelikage enter. Jaken peers in the door to search for the pups.

Sesshomaru- I have my children in the bedroom. Rin, would you go in and keep an eye on them?

Jaken enters closing the door behind him. Rin moves to bow respectfully to Inuyasha then hurries into the bedroom. Miroku moves to the chais to check Inuyasha. The monk is a little surprised to find Inuyasha dressed in his Fire Rat outfit. Sesshomaru comes up to the other side os the chais.

Sesshomaru- I felt that it would help him be at ease when he awakes.  
Miroku- Yes. Thank you for allowing me to be here.

Sesshomaru nods and looks at Lohana.

Sesshomaru- Let's get this done, Lohana.  
Lohana- We'll need some room, M'Lord.

Sesshomaru moves around to stand beside Miroku who moves back. Lohana stands on the left side of the chais as Purfelikage moves up to stand on the right. Miroku moves to the foot of the lounger to get a better view as Lohana and the cat work. First, Lohana chants quietly as she lays the two wards down. One draped across Inuyasha's chest, the other across his forehead. The healer then places the cat's claw in Purfelikage's hand. After some more chanting to activate the wards, the demoness nods to Purfelikage. Carefully the old cat bends and scratches two long strokes, one on each side of Inuyasha's neck. Then they both step back and wait. Then something whispers to Sesshomaru about the jewel. He quickly removes it from his pocket where it had been residing. He moves forward and places the pinkish orb on Inuyasha's chest.

Sesshomaru- The powerful catalyst that Lord Kouga said would boost the claw's power...

As Sesshomaru speaks a light begins to glow around Inuyasha. Softly, at first, but soon its intensity becomes blinding. Everyone in the room has to shield their eyes for several moments until the light dissipates. They all lean toward the chais, watching Inuyasha anxiously. Finally the hanyou stirs, then stretches with a yawn and opens his eyes. Miroku moves forward excitedly.

Miroku- Inuyasha,...  
Inuyasha- Miroku,..  
Miroku- Yes. You're finally awake...  
Inuyasha- Man, I had the weirdest dream...

Inuyasha blinks a couple times as if disoriented, then he begins to look around. When he sees Sesshomaru he bolts upright.

Inuyasha- Sesshomaru!

Before the demon Lord can speak, Inuyasha leaps from the chais and grabs Miroku up.

Inuyasha- What'd you do! Put some kind of d--- spell on me!

Sesshomaru just stares dumbfoundedly at his mate. Inuyasha looks around as he leaps away, still clutching Miroku over his shoulder.

Miroku- Inuyasha,...  
Inuyasha- Relax, Miroku.. I'll get you out of here!

Inuyasha leaps away through the glass doors, shattering them. He continues leaping away through the garden.

Miroku- Inuyasha, stop...  
Inuyasha- No time right now... I have to get you to safety.. Where in the h--- are we!  
Miroku- Will you listen to...

Inuyasha leaps up onto the great wall around the garden.

Inuyasha- I know. He has my Tetsuseiga.. I'll come back for it as soon as I get you away from here...

Inuyasha leaps off the wall into the forest and keeps on going, using his speed. Back inside the suite, Lohana and Purfelikage both look toward Sesshomaru. The Inu is just looking toward the shattered doors. Lohana decides to break the heavy silence.

Lohana- I'm sure he's just.. confused... Once his brain catches up with him he'll return.

Finally Sesshomaru sighs deeply, then nods.

Sesshomaru- Well, he is awake... Jaken, clean up that mess and repair the doors.

Sesshomaru turns to glance toward Purfelikage who is picking the Jewel of Four Souls up off of the floor where it had rolled to. Sesshomaru holds his hand out and the cat shrugs and gives it to him.

Sesshomaru- You and those in your village are free to leave. I want every cat out of my territory by this time tomorrow evening.  
Purfelikage- Do you have an opinion on which of the two remaining territories will be easiest to.. settle in?

Sesshomaru says nothing, but he turns to face south. When he looks slightly over his shoulder toward the old cat, Purfelikage gets the message and nods. He bows to Sesshomaru and leaves. Sesshomaru then moves to sit on the couch and look out through the doorframe where Jaken is busily sweeping up glass.

Lohana- His reaction is perfectly understandable, M'Lord.  
Sesshomaru- (Quietly) Yes, Lohana.  
Lohana- I'm sure Miroku will help him..

Sesshomaru glances up at her.

Sesshomaru- Dismissed, Lohana. Thank you for your help.

Lohana bows, then leaves. Sesshomaru looks toward Jaken when he hears the imp mumbling complaints about the 'ungrateful hanyou'. A flick of the Lord's green poison whip administers just enough sting to adjust Jaken's attitude.


	61. Scene 61

**Scene 61 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ A Cave In The Woods **

When Inuyasha finally sets Miroku down inside the cave, the monk promptly clubs him upside his head.

Inuyasha- Hey! What was that for!  
Miroku- For not listening to me!  
Inuyasha- Well, forgive me for being too busy rescuing your sorry a--!  
Miroku- My.. a--.. did not need to be rescued... Inuyasha, that.. weird dream..  
Inuyasha- Yeah.. It must've been Sesshomaru's poison that caused it.

Miroku moans a moment, then stops Inuyasha from leaving.

Miroku- Wait..  
Inuyasha- I have to go back for my sword...  
Miroku- Tell me about this dream.

Miroku watches Inuyasha flush before he looks away.

Inuyasha- I'd.. rather not.. Ya pervert!

When Inuyasha crosses his arms in his sleeves, as he usually does, Miroku realizes by his actions that he's discovered his full set of tits.

Miroku- In this.. dream.. Sesshomaru came to the village to finally claim you as the mate you were created to be...

Inuyasha swallows and lowers his eyes. One of his ears swivels toward Miroku to continue listening to him.

Miroku- You accepted him and came with him to his castle so he could protect you while you carried his pups.

The hanyou closes his eyes. As Lohana had said, his brain begins to catch up with him.

Inuyasha- (Quietly) S-seven...

Miroku goes over to lay a hand on his shoulder. Inuyasha glances at the monk timidly.

Inuyasha- It wasn't.. a dream...  
Miroku- No. You were cursed to a deep sleep by a cat...

Now Inuyasha nods.

Inuyasha- Yeah... I remember now.. A thousand...

Inuyasha looks at Miroku again.

Inuyasha- D---, you look good for your age...  
Miroku- Thanks.. But you haven't been asleep for the whole thousand years... We were able to break the curse...

Inuyasha looks away. His ears slowly droop.

Inuyasha- (Quietly) So.. it's all.. true... I'm.. mated to...

Inuyasha raises a hand to his neck and feels the mating mark.

Miroku- Yes. You both have put your rivalry behind you.. You've accepted your destinies...

Inuyasha closes his eyes again and whimpers.

Inuyasha- And.. and then I go and... act like such an idiot... He.. he must be so...

Since Inuyasha has placed a good bit of distance between them, Sesshomaru's voice invades his thoughts like a distant whisper.

(#) Sesshomaru-(Whispered) No, Puppy... I am not angry.. I understand your confusion... Please return to us when you are ready.

When the whisper quiets again Inuyasha swallows and looks at Miroku.

Inuyasha- Th-then.. it's all true... Sango, Sister Kaede...  
Miroku- Yes.  
Inuyasha- Wait... You and Shippo were taken by.. But you were.. How did you...?  
Miroku- Calm down, my friend. Sesshomaru and Kouga worked together to get Shippo and myself out of the castle.. They then killed Naraku once and for all... See?

Miroku reveals his healed hand to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha- What aboout the Jewel shards?  
Miroku- From what Lady Lohana told me, Rin was somehow about to purify what they took from Naraku.  
Inuyasha- Rin..?  
Miroku- Sesshomaru has asked me to be one of his advisors... Since I have.. nowhere else to go... I have accepted...

Inuyasha stares incredulously at the monk.

Inuyasha- And you're sure I wasn't asleep for a thousand years?  
Miroku- Since the majority of the Jewel has now been purified, it seems that peace has returned to our lands.

Before they can say anything more they both feel the presence approaching and look toward the cave entrance.

Inuyasha- (Quietly) You.. feel her?  
Miroku- Yes.

They both hurry out of the cave as Kirara sneaks into the clearing on full alert. The Fire Cat is still obviously wounded and very hungry.

Miroku- Kirara..

As soon as she hears Miroku's voice her ears swivel forward. Miroku holds a hand out and approaches her cautiously.

Inuyasha- Be careful, Miroku... She might be as messed up in her mind as I am.

Miroku half glances toward Inuyasha, then begins to speak quietly to Kirara.

Miroku- Easy, Kirara.. It's me, Miroku... Inuyasha and I are here... Do you remember us?

Kirara lowers her head, gives a low growl, then shrinks into her tiny form and falls over.

Miroku- Kirara!

The monk and Inuyasha both hurry over to her. Miroku gathers her up gently into his arms.

Inuyasha- She's starving.  
Miroku- Yes, and hurt very badly... Perhaps Lohana can heal her.

Inuyasha nods and scoops Miroku up bridal style.

Inuyasha- Hold her tight, but try to keep her comfortable.  
Miroku- I have her. Hurry, Inuyasha, she's very weak.

Inuyasha quickly leaps off, ignoring his aching body that hasn't had any activity in a while. Mentally, though, he's still concerned about how to handle this awkward situation between him and Sesshomaru. 


	62. Scene 62

**I hope this lemon will be sufficient for all of your patience in staying with the story. If you just read this expecting it to be pure smut, I'm not sorry if I disappointed you.**

**Scene 62 ------------------------------------------------------------------------ Inubia **

By the time they reach the wall surrounding the garden everything has become clearer in Inuyasha's mind. But he becomes more nervous about confronting Sesshomaru. When he approaches the wall he comes down to a landing just outside of the wall and sets Miroku down. The monk watches him stare at the wall.

Miroku- Inuyasha,..  
Inuyasha- There's a gate.. That way...

Inuyasha motions toward the far bend in the wall.

Miroku- Sesshomaru has changed. He took the utmost care of you while you were.. in that state...

Inuyasha lowers his eyes.

Inuyasha- Just get Kirara to the healer.

Inuyasha can feel Sesshomaru clearly now that he's closer. Beyond the wall, Sesshomaru is relaxing in a lounger on the patio. He, too, senses Inuyasha's closeness. He also feels his apprehension. He looks up when Miroku is granted entry through the gate and comes over. The pups, who are also waiting on the patio, all look up at the monk.

Miroku- M'Lord,...

Sesshomaru stands and notices Kirara in Miroku's arms.

Sesshomaru- Is this the Fire Cat you mentioned?  
Miroku- Yes. We happened upon her.. She's badly hurt.  
Sesshomaru- Take her to Lohana.

Miroku nods then looks up at Sesshomaru.

Miroku- (Quietly) Sesshomaru, he meant you no disrespect... He was disoriented...  
Sesshomaru- (Quietly) I understand why he reacted so. Go now and let me deal with my mate, Elder.

Miroku realizes that his new position dictates that he obey the quiet order. He also senses no hostile feelings in Sesshomaru so he bows slightly then hurries into the suite headed for Lohana's chambers. Sesshomaru glances down at his pups.

Sesshomaru- Stay here. I'll go get your mother. Rin,..

The young girl looks up from where she is sitting in the grass hugging her knees.

Sesshomaru- Watch your brothers and sisters until we return.  
Rin- Yes, sir.

Sesshomaru hurries toward the wall when he feels Inuyasha's presence start to move away. The urgency of what he feels spurs him to switch forms. The great white dog leaps over the wall easily. He follows his nose through the forest until he spies the red form leaping away through the trees ahead. Using a burst of his demonic speed Sesshomaru takes off in pursuit, quickly overtakes his fleeing mate, and snatches him up by the back of his Fire Rat jacket. Inuyasha cries out and struggles briefly in the dog's jaws until Sesshomaru flares out his dominant aura. Inuyasha's instincts react by making him go limp. The white dog then turns and forms the ball of energy around them. In a blur of light he returns them to a certain familiar meadow. Inuyasha recognizes the cave as Sesshomaru sets him down, then shrinks into his normal form. The memories of everything the two of them have been through, of everything that started right here in this very meadow overwhelms Inuyasha with guilt. Sesshomaru watches him turn his back to him, then slowly sink to his knees. The Alpha can feel everything Inuyasha is, his regret, guilt, shame. But then he feels fear begin to blossom and decides that it's gone far enough.

Sesshomaru- No, Puppy.. I'm not going to punish you... It is I who owes you the apology... I understand now how you perceived my actions all those years...  
Inuyasha- (Quietly) I told you that.. I had put our past.. behind us... B-but I still..  
Sesshomaru- I have forgiven you...

Inuyasha slowly turns and leans forward onto his hands, head bowed to the ground, showing Sesshomaru his complete submission.

Inuyasha- I'm not worthy...

Sesshomaru reaches down and lifts Inuyasha up to face him so quickly that it stuns the hanyou. Sesshomaru sees the trails of wetness on his mate's cheeks.

Sesshomaru- You are mine.

When Inuyasha slowly nods Sesshomaru leans toward him. The gentleness the great white demon shows as he licks the tears from his cheeks makes Inuyasha close his eyes and spill more. He feels the deep devotion he's developed for his alpha surging up inside him. Their unity in feelings prove true when both turn their faces simultaneously to crush their lips together. The hanyou parts his lips without any hesitation. With the same boldness Sesshomaru accepts the opening. When his Alpha growls with gentle possession the hanyou keens his willing submission. With an impassioned blur Sesshomaru gathers Inuyasha up into his arms. The next thing the hanyou knows Sesshomaru has him pinned against the back wall of the cave, kissing him hungrily. Inuyasha feels every ounce of Sesshomaru's affection and desire for him through their bond. He gives no protest as the Alpha's hands quickly begin to divest him of his red clothing. Inuyasha pulls away from his hungry mouth only briefly.

Inuyasha- Barrier.

Without much interruption in his current activity, Sesshomaru tosses a hand momentarily toward the entrance. The demon Lord unleashes the week of pent up desires as he continues seducing his mate. Inuyasha feels how much he was missed and it soon has him very ready to be taken. Again he works his mouth loose to plead as he pants.

Inuyasha- Please, take me, Sessh... Hitch me.. whatever... Just make sure that I'll.. never forget again... who I belong to...

With a lusty growl Sesshomaru moves his mouth down to begin sucking on Inuyasha's neck, right over the mating mark. the hanyou's golden eyes roll back and his body becomes limp in his Alpha's grasp. Displaying his strength, Sesshomaru wraps his arms around Inuyasha and easily lowers him down to the ground. The cool dirt floor of the cave causes Inuyasha to shiver, but does little in cooling their desires. Sesshomaru raises back up onto his knees. His golden eyes burn with lust as they scour the body displayed before them. Inuyasha remains quiet and relaxed, barely keeping himself restrained, as he watches Sesshomaru undress himself. Every movement deliberate in raising his young mate's anticipation. When he has successfully managed to remove every article of his own outfit, Sesshomaru leans back down to hover over top of Inuyasha. Dark golden eyes meet, warm breath caresses each other's lips, then bodies slowly mesh as Sesshomaru settles down closer on top of his mate. Once more, they move in perfect synchronization. Thrust meeting thrust. Chests heaving in and out in perfect rhythm. Moans, keens, whimpers, and grunts accompany the sound of thumping bodies to fill the space inside the cave, echoing off the stone walls. Inuyasha gives a final gasping cry as Sesshomaru delivers the thrust that anchors them once more tightly together. The Inu then settles comfortably down to embrace his mate as their completion also comes in perfect synch. As they both catch their breath Inuyasha raises his arms to embrace Sesshomaru closer. He speaks the first thought that enters his mind.

Inuyasha- I'm still.. yours... I never want to.. f-forget that.. again, Sessh...  
Sesshomaru- This.. Sesshomaru... Will never.. allow it...

He pulls up to look down into Inuyasha's eyes.

Sesshomaru- I apol..

Inuyasha raises a finger to stop Sesshomaru's apology.

Inuyasha- I think.. we're both... forgiven...

The more calm Inuyasha becomes his thoughts turn to something just as important.

Inuyasha- Will my babies.. know me?  
Sesshomaru- Most definately. They are safely being watched by Rin now.

Sesshomaru watches Inuyasha's expression sadden.

Inuyasha- I bet I've.. missed a lot...  
Sesshomaru- You have missed some.. But we will have a lifetime.. A thousand lifetimes to share with them...

Inuyasha nods and calmly pulls Sesshomaru's mouth back down to his. Knowing that they'll be attached for a good while, Inuyasha relaxes and decides to enjoy every moment in the strong embrace of his alpha.

---------------------------------------------------

Not quite done, yet. Still a couple things to 'tie' up. I truly appreciate all of you that have stuck with this story through thick and thin. 


	63. Scene 63

**I have so thoroughly enjoyed submitting this story and getting such wonderful feedback! **

**If you see my story referred to anywhere else, let me know. I'm always interested in what others are thinking about my works. **

Scene 63 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- The Next Morning

The sun is just rising when Inuyasha stretches in Sesshomaru's arms. His maternal instincts are back in full swing so he sits up startled when he reallizes that there are no cold little noses poking at him. Sesshomaru raises up onto an elbow as he watches his mate look all around frantically.

Inuyasha- Kids? Where's my babies!

Sesshomaru sits up and gently pulls Inuyasha back against him. It calms the hanyou some when he begins to nibble carefully on one of his ears. It still makes him sneeze.

Inuyasha- Are you alergic to me or something... I need to go to the babies, Sessh. They're hungry...  
Sesshomaru- Do you know me now, Puppy?

Inuyasha rolls his eyes and looks over his bare shoulder at Sesshomaru. But he swallows the snide remark he had planned when he sees those beautiful, matching golden orbs. Sesshomaru leans and captures Inuyasha's full, rosy lips. For a couple moments they share a deep, passionate kiss. Then Inuyasha works away.

Inuyasha- Please, Sessh... I need to see my babies... I need to know that they missed me.. I don't want to miss anything else...  
Sesshomaru- Very well. It would be best if we dressed first.

Inuyasha hmphs sarcastically and the pair hurriedly dress.

Sesshomaru- I would like for us to use this cave often, Koi... I want us to always stay close.

Inuyasha follows Sesshomaru out into the meadow.

Inuyasha- I told you, I was just disoriented when I woke up.

He moves to face his Alpha.

Inuyasha- I will always be by your side... I remember that you told me that our two swords will keep us both together for a long time.  
Sesshomaru- Yes. I have more to inform you of, but we can do it back at the castle.

Sesshomaru embraces Inuyasha, summons his energy into the light ball around them, and directs it to take them home. When the ball of energy sets down in the garden Miroku informs Rin of their return. The two humans hurry to let the puppies out. As soon as they see Inuyasha they all speak the word that Miroku had taught them since the litter woke up before dawn.

Pups- Mother!

When Inuyasha hears the chorus of voices calling to him his knees buckle. Sesshomaru cocks an eyebrow and looks toward Miroku and Rin who are smiling and laughing at the patio doors. After Inuyasha's face is thoroughly licked and he has hugged each one of them he rolls onto his side and opens his top so they can nurse. Inuyasha sobs with overwhelming emotion.

Inuyasha- My.. babies... They do.. know me...

He glances over his shoulder toward Sesshomaru. The mighty demon Lord is smiling warmly down at the scene of his reunited family. Inuyasha looks a long time so he'll be sure that he remembers this special moment, a side of Sesshomaru that will only be reserved for him and his puppies. Inuyasha then looks back at his hungry pups with a sudden yelp.

Inuyasha- Ahh! One of them's teeth are starting to come in...

Sesshomaru chuckles.

Sesshomaru- Welcome home,.. Love.  
Inuyasha- How much longer will they be in this form?  
Sesshomaru- I wanted to wait until you were back with us to begin their formal training.. As you said, and I agree, you should not miss anymore of their lives.

Inuyasha nods. He glances up at Miroku when he approaches respectfully.

Inuyasha- Hey, how is Kirara?  
Miroku- Lady Lohana says she will be fine.  
Inuyasha- I need to go see her.. and Shippo...

Inuyasha looks toward Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru- As soon as they're done nursing Miroku can show you to the healer's quarters... I'm well capable of watching them until you return.  
Inuyasha- How did they eat while I was..  
Sesshomaru- Same as they're nursing now.  
Miroku- Sesshomaru would place them up on the chais with you about four or five times every day. He even bathed you once, I believe...

Inuyasha blushes.

Sesshomaru- I was only doing my duty.  
Inuyasha- Alright, I get the message...

When the pups are full Inuyasha sits up, hugs each one again. Miroku smiles when he hears his friend whispering his love in each one's ear. The hanyou then stands to watch the pups all move over into Sesshomaru's lap to get attention from their Father. He is about to leave when they feel a mighty presence approaching. Sesshomaru recognizes the aura, but Inuyasha turns to face it immediately on guard. Sesshomaru stands as the form of Kouga comes to a perch on his wall. Inuyasha snarls.

Inuyasha- Rin, Miroku, get the pups inside!  
Sesshomaru- Inu..  
Inuyasha- Miroku, bring us our swords! Hurry! That's the biggest d--- wolf I've ever...

Sesshomaru sighs but remains calm, as do Rin and Miroku. Kouga leaps down into the garden, changing forms into his more familiar one as he reaches the ground. The hanyou's eyes bug out. Kouga approaches confidently, as usual.

Kouga- Hey, I heard you were off your back again, Muttface.

Inuyasha doesn't know what to say, but he can feel the greater power that Kouga now possesses radiating off of him.

Sesshomaru- I hadn't had time to inform about all the latest developments, Lord Kouga.

Inuyasha looks at Sesshomaru. Kouga moves closer and hands the Western Lord a rolled up parchment. Inuyasha snatches it up.

Inuyasha- So now you think you're gonna come here and take my Alpha just because you're stronger!  
Sesshomaru- Calm down, Pup and read it.

The hanyou quickly opens the scroll. His eyes don't have to scan very far before he realizes what he's reading.

Inuyasha- A.. peace treaty... Between Sesshomaru, Lord of the West.. And Kouga,..  
L-Lord.. of the North... What the h---?  
Kouga- While you were napping my Father, the former Lord of the North, passed on... That leaves me in charge of the Northern Territory since I was his oldest son...

Inuyasha looks up at Kouga. Hesitantly, he hands the scroll to Sesshomaru. It puzzles them both when he begins to move back away from them nervously.

Sesshomaru- Puppy?  
Inuyasha- H-he really.. could... take you...

When Inuyasha starts to turn away Sesshomaru blurs to embrace him.

Sesshomaru- I already made it clear to Lord Kouga that I have no intention of tossing you aside.

Kouga turns away waving a hand over his shoulder.

Kouga- You two have fun with each other. I have a lot of work to get back to.. Howl if you need me!

Inuyasha watches Kouga return to his demon Wolf form, leap the wall, and continue North. For several moments the half demon doesn't know what to say, then he glances at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru- There is peace now between the West and the North...

Inuyasha slowly nods.

Inuyasha- Okay.. I need to.. go see my friends.  
Sesshomaru- Go ahead. I'll be here when you return.

Inuyasha looks at Sesshomaru, nods once more, then leaves with Miroku. 


	64. Scene 64

**Scene 64 ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- Lohana's Workroom **

Miroku shows Inuyasha in as they continue chatting.

Inuyasha- So he just sent them all packing, huh?  
Miroku- Not all.. The ones that actually attacked you and the pups have been executed.  
Inuyasha- D---, sorry I missed that...

Lohana turns from placing some jars on a shelf.

Lohana- You again?  
Miroku- Lord Inuyasha here has come to see Shippo and Kirara.

Lohana nods her greeting to Inuyasha.

Lohana- Glad to be able to speak with you again, M'Lord.  
Inuyasha- Inuyasha.

Lohana smirks and moves to her desk. She gives a precautionary glare toward Miroku who looks away whistling. Inuyasha rolls his eyes as Lohana bends over to pull the small petbed out from under her desk. When Inuyasha sees Kirara on it he goes over.

Lohana- The precious little thing is still asleep.  
Inuyasha- Little now... But you'll need a bigger bed for her when she takes her demon form.

Lohana looks up at Inuyasha as strokes Kirara.

Lohana- Will you be keeping her or set her loose?

Inuyasha shrugs.

Inuyasha- I don't know.. I guess it'll be her decision... Her.. master was killed...  
Miroku- I bet Kirara would love very much to hang around the castle.  
Inuyasha- My pups would probably chase her to death.

Inuyasha snorts and looks back down at the two-tailed cat.

Inuyasha- She'll be okay, though. Right?  
Lohana- Oh yes. She'll just needs lots of rest and food.  
Inuyasha- Great. I need to see Shippo. You two can continue doing.. whatever.  
Miroku- You want to see him alone, then?  
Inuyasha- Yeah.

Lohana motions toward the curtain off to one side.

Lohana- He's in the room behind that curtain... Enter carefully... His mind is not...  
Inuyasha- Just stay out here and trust me, huh?

Lohana looks up at Miroku who nods.

Lohana- As you wish,..

Inuyasha glares at her.

Lohana- Inuyasha.  
Inuyasha- D--- people are so stuffy around here!

Inuyasha goes toward the curtain. When he reaches it he pauses, gathers himself, glances back at Mirkou, then enters. Shippo is curled up on the bed in the dark room.

Inuyasha- Oi, Shippo. Are you going to sleep all day, kid?

Inuyasha moves to the thick curtain that is covering the window and pushes it aside to let the sunshine in.

Inuyasha- Ahh, that's better.

The hanyou goes over to the bed and sits on the edge. He sees that Shippo's eyes are now open.

Inuyasha- Hey there. Can you sit up and look at me?

Slowly Shippo sits up, but he doesn't meet Inuyasha's eyes. Gently the hanyou reaches over and gives Shippo a brief knuckle rub. In reaction Shippo raises his arms to try to rub his head. Then he hesitantly looks up at Inuyasha. The half demon watches the kit sniff toward him.

Shippo (Whispered) I-it's.. really you...?  
Inuyasha- Of course it's me... Hey, I'm sorry I couldn't get to see you quicker, but I've been busy having puppies. Then these stupid cats tried to be funny and attack my kids...  
Shippo- Well, that wasn't smart... I bet you really showed them...  
Inuyasha- Yeah. You get yourself all better cause I got stories like you wouldn't believe.

Inuyasha watches Shippo reach out to touch his red shirt sleeve. The next thing he knows Shippo crawls up onto his lap and hides his face against his chest. Inuyasha realizes that he must've really been through quite an ordeal. For several moments he quietly embraces Shippo as he listens to Sesshomaru mentally explain everything to him. The more he learns the tighter he holds Shippo. When Sesshomaru's voice quiets once more Inuyasha lowers his head to lay it on Shippo's head.

Inuyasha- Do you remember.. that I went away with Sesshomaru?

He feels Shippo nod.

Inuyasha- Well, that's where we are now... This is where you'll be staying... Sesshomaru and Kouga have finally killed Naraku once and for all...

Shippo leans back to look up at Inuyasha wide-eyed.

Shippo- Heart... and all..?  
Inuyasha- Yes... Would you like to come see my babies?  
Shippo- I bet they all look like Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha snorts.

Inuyasha- Right now they do.. All but our black pup... Come on..

Inuyasha stands and lifts Shippo up to place him on his shoulder.

Inuyasha- Get a good grip, now.. I know you're still weak.  
Shippo- I will...

Inuyasha leaves the room. Miroku and Lohana seperate quickly, but the hanyou just continues on his way talking to Shippo about his pups. Miroku smiles when he hears the kit talking back excitedly. He looks at Lohana.

Miroku- I knew he'd be able to get through to Shippo.  
Lohana- It'll still be a long recovery for the boy.  
Miroku- Yes... Now, where were we?  
Lohana- I believe we were on this paragraph here.

Lohana points back down to the book she is showing Miroku about healing.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Huh, caught you! You thought they were doing something else, huh? Shame on you, lol. Only one more scene, but to all future readers, don't hesitate to drop me a reviews and let me know how you liked my work, please.


	65. Scene 65

**Okay, this is the last scene.I'll kick my Muse around and see if it'll give me a sequel. Or maybe I'll go back through my original paper copy and see if I can come up with some one shots or something. All in all, it has been a long project and I haveenjoyed all your feedback. **

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, or will do so in the future. If you're new to reading this story, please don't hesitate to let me know your thoughts.

I hope this ending won't disappoint anyone. 

Scene 65 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- The Garden Suite

When Inuyasha enters the main door he follows his senses out onto the patio. He just knows that Shippo's eyes are bugging out when they find Sesshomaru sitting out under the shady tree playing with Rin and the puppies. The game is tug o'war with one of his sashes. He is holding one end as Rin and the pups struggle at the other end. The Inu Lord glances up at his returning mate. It is his turn now to be surprised when he sees Shippo perched on Inuyasha's shoulder.

Sesshomaru- Welcome back, Puppy.

Shippo crosses his arms with a quiet huff.

Shippo- I'm a kit, not a...  
Inuyasha- That's his nickname for me, brat.

Inuyasha chuckles and reaches up to rub Shippo's head affectionately.

Sesshomaru- Alright, children. Enough with this. I have someone I want you all to meet.

Inuyasha comes over and sits down beside Sesshomaru. He then places Shippo carefully into his lap. The seven pups all sit on their haunches and look at him.

Rin- I already know who he is.  
Inuyasha- Yeah, but they don't.  
Sesshomaru- Pups, this is Shippo. He's a new member of our family.

Shippo looks up at Inuyasha over his shoulder.

Shippo- Can I say their names? I think I remember them.  
Inuyasha- Sure, give it a shot.

Shippo looks back at the puppies.

Shippo- Wow, they do mostly look alike... You..

Shippo points to the black pup.

Shippo- I know that you're Kuromaru.

The black pup yips enthusiastically. Each pup after him answers to his or her own name, too.

Shippo- The oldest is Sesshinumaru... Then there's Kyo.. Ko..  
Inuyasha- Kyoukomaru.  
Shippo- (Nods) Yeah.. Next is a female... Mishumaru... Ah, then the next girl is named after Sango.. Sangomaru...

Shippo looks up at Sesshomaru timidly.

Shippo- Thank you.

Sesshomaru tilts his head obligingly.

Shippo- Then there's Rakkimaru.. And the last girl Joufumaru... Did I get them right?  
Inuyasha- Just about perfectly... Now, why don't you go play with the pups.. Maybe you can show them some of your tricks.

Shippo hesitates, then stands. He turns to face Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

Shippo- Miss. Lohana says that you rescued all of us and killed Naraku, Sir.  
Sesshomaru- That's right. I used Tenseiga to heal you... The b------ had your head full of so many nightmares your body actually shut down... But you'll be just fine now.  
Shippo- N-nightmares? Y-you mean... None of that was.. true?  
Sesshomaru- Most likely not.. It was a very strong miasma surrounding that dire place.

Shippo scratches his head.

Shippo- Things.. seemed so real...  
Inuyasha- You know that creep loved to play with people's minds.

They both watch Shippo sigh and relax visibly.

Sesshomaru- Go on and play with the pups.  
Inuyasha- I'll even let you teach them some of your tricks when they get older.

Shippo turns to look at the seven puppies.

Shippo- You wanna play catch or something?  
Inuyasha- One, two, three! Get Shippo's tail!

Shippo yells and runs as the pups all pounce toward him. Inuyasha smirks.

Inuyasha- That'll keep 'em busy for a while.

The hanyou looks up at his mate.

Inuyasha- So you killed Naraku and all his creeps, made peace with that mangy wolf, who's now a territory Lord, and sent the cats packing... Anything else I need to know about while I was snoozing?  
Sesshomaru- Rin purified what we have of that jewel you went all over the country searching for.

Inuyasha looks at Rin who smiles brightly. Shippo comes over with a small, leather bag.

Shippo- Is this yours, Sir?  
Sesshomaru- You may call me Sesshomaru, kit.

Sesshomaru takes the bag. Inuyasha sniffs it.

Inuyasha- It smells like Kouga.  
Sesshomaru- Where did you find this?

Shippo motions toward the spot where Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had confronted Kouga. Sesshomaru opens the bag and dumps the contents out into his hand. Two jewel shards and a folded piece of parchment. Inuyasha's eyes widen immediately and he grabs up the small note that that was inside.

Inuyasha- I'm strong enough now so I don't need these anymore. Take care of them for me, Muttface...

Inuyasha looks at the lightly purply-colored shards. Rin reaches out her hands.

Rin- Want me to see if I can do that trick again?

Shippo notices the pups sneaking up on him and takes off running with another yell. Sesshomaru takes the almost completed, pinkish orb out of one of his pockets. He places it in one of Rin's hands and the shards in the other. Rin looks down the them then slowly presses her hands together. Once more Rin giggles as the Shikon Jewel purifies and assembles in her hands. When the energy dies down and she opens her hands Inuyasha reaches out and takes the orb. As he examines it he notices that there is still a small part missing. He and Sesshomaru look at each other, both knowing where the missing shards must be.

Both- Kagome.

As soon as they say her name the orb begins to vibrate and hum. Shippo hears the hum and hurries back to see what is going on. They all watch the Jewel begin to glow as it starts to rise up off of inuyasha's hand. When the Hanyou starts to reach for it Sesshomaru stops him mentally, 'No, Pup... I feel that we should let it go'. Inuyasha glances over at Sesshomaru. Then they all continue watching mesmerized as the jewel rises higher and higher into the air. Then suddenly it spins. It goes faster and faster until it finally just disappears with a bright flash.

Shippo- Hey! Where did it go!  
Rin- Home.

They all look at her. Rin is still staring into the sky a couple more moments, then she smiles brightly at them again. Suddenly she gasps and leaps to her feet.

Rin- I'm late for my schooling! See you all later!

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Shippo watch the human girl skip off toward the patio doors happily. Inuyasha then looks back at Sesshomaru. Shippo breaks the silence with a yelp when Kuro latches onto his tail. Sesshomaru smirks as Inuyasha laughs until he rolls backward. Shippo runs in circles trying to get loose. Inuyasha soon finds himself pounced upon by his other six hungry pups.

Inuyasha- Oi, you're all hungry again? Feh..

Inuyasha chuckles and opens his top to let them nurse. Kuro quickly releases Shippo's tail and joins the others. Shippo sits down to watch the happy scene as he rubs his tail. Sesshomaru returns to his stoic expression as he cautiously scans the area for any danger that might interrupt the happy scene, but all is quiet and peacefully normal for miles around.

-------------------------------------------------

The End 


End file.
